<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing You Only To Find You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417499">Losing You Only To Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman is dead!, F/F, F/M, Handon, Henelope friendship, Hosie, Jandon but just friends, LizzieG, Mizzie, Slow Burn, posie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Alaric Saltzman, Lizzie, Josie, Hope, and Jade, find themselves in a difficult situation. Hope, a newly turned Vampire, struggle to control her hunger for blood as well as her relationship with Landon. Lizzie, still trying to recover from the trauma of losing her father, struggles to keep her Magic at bay. Josie, the girl who buries the pain and the anger she feels after losing her father, awakens something inside of her. And Jade, the girl who's life is finally seemingly coming into place, with her settling in the Salvatore School and Josie being with her, meets a certain stranger that resets her entire world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade &amp; Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do You Still Love Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is the first fic that I'm uploading here and I have absolutely no idea how you guys will react. I hope you like it! Shout out to @jadenolastname (Twitter) for helping me make this story better! Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>I woke up to the sound of people talking. It had been three months since I turned, but I'm still having a tough time adjusting to my new abilities. The super hearing doesn't help either, I could hear people from the other side of town. I rose from my bed, hoping that the noise dies down. I groaned at the headache that just hit me. I held my forehead thinking it would lessen the pain. It didn't. "I'm starving," I said aloud. Feeding was an issue for me. Since I'm a newbie vampire, among other things, I had difficulty controlling it and animal blood wasn't exactly an option for me.</p><p>I started to make my way to the bathroom. I wasn't expecting to see anyone since it was early and a Saturday. I had the bathroom to myself. I took a short shower and headed back to my room. I dressed in my usual training attire and went to the docks like I usually do. Once I got there, it took me about a minute to realize it. "Damn it," I said to myself in a frustrated voice. He wasn't here. He hasn't been here for a while now.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>I rubbed my eyes as I opened them. It was still a little dark out so I knew it was early. I looked over to Lizzie to find her still asleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep over the past three months. Lizzie usually woke up in the middle of the night screaming for Dad. I tossed and turned to find a much more comfortable position, but as much as I closed my eyes, I was not going back to sleep. I decided to fix myself and take a walk around the school.</p><p>I walked towards the Headmaster's Office, trying my best not to make any noise. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. I hadn't been in here since Dad's funeral. Slowly opening the door, I could hear Dad's voice in my head telling me to come in whenever I knocked. I walked in as the memories I had with him started flooding back. Water starts to pool in my eyes and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, salty, thick, and wet.</p><p>"Sweetie?" a soft voice called from behind. "What are you doing here?" I turned to see Mom standing there. Her arms were folded, but not like she was mad, more like she was concerned. 

</p>
<p>I wiped the tears off my face, "I-I couldn't sleep," I said. My voice was cracking and I looked down, not wanting to see her face as I started to cry.</p><p>"Oh, Josie," she said sympathetically, walking over to embrace me. Being in her arms felt good, but it wasn't enough to take away the pain, the hurt, the overwhelming grief.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>I made my way to the kitchen and took a blood bag out of the fridge. Animal blood tasted nothing like human blood, but it did the job. I couldn't get much sleep last night, even when I stayed in the Old Mill, I could hear Lizzie's screams. Losing Dr. Saltzman was hard on everyone, but it took a huge toll on Lizzie. Her magic has been everywhere since he died, her abilities uncontrollable, the power raw.</p><p>"Hey," Josie said as she walked into the kitchen. Her voice was rough with emotion. </p><p>"Hey," I said back with a smile. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. I knew she'd been crying. Again. "You okay?" I asked her. </p><p>"Yeah." she nodded giving me a faint smile. I looked at her knowing that she was lying. "I was in dad's office," was all she said. </p><p>Out of everyone, Josie was well collected. She rarely cried or showed pain, which is hard for me to watch. She has a habit of pushing her feelings aside just so she can make sure everyone around her is okay, but that only delays the pain she's going to feel later on. I made my way to her and embraced her as tightly as I could. She rested her head on my chest as she returned the embrace.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Perdere!</em>" I said, casting a spell towards a tree, destroying it in the process. </p><p>"Woah," a voice from behind said. I turned to see Landon standing with both hands up as though he was playing basketball. "What'd that tree do to you?" he joked. He approached me with a smile on his lips, he leaned in and gave me a kiss.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just. Releasing." I sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He only came to the docks when something was bothering him. </p><p>"I was looking for you. I thought I'd find you here," he said sheepishly. </p><p>"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked. </p><p>"No, no problem. I just thought I'd invite you on a date. You know, like normal couples do on the weekend. I thought maybe we could go and grab a milkshake or we could—"</p><p>"Thanks, Landon, but I'll have to pass. I just want to release today," I said, politely turning him down. He gave a disappointed nod. I started to step back and take my battle stance, preparing to continue my training, but Landon had something more to say. </p><p>"You know there is more to life than just training right?" he said. </p><p>I let out another sigh, I broke my stance and relaxed my body. "I'm just preparing, I want to be ready in case—" </p><p>"In case Triad attacks? In case Malivore sends another monster?" he interjects, cutting me off mid-sentence. "Hope, you're just using them as an excuse not to face your feelings." I stopped and turned to him, I looked him dead in the eyes. "I lost him too. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, but that doesn't mean you should shut the world out, especially me." He walked closer and held both my hands. "I am here. You can open up to me. Help me help you get through this," he said trying to convince me. </p><p>"I know." I pulled my hands away. "I just... need more time," I said turning around. I could hear him clicking his tongue before I his footsteps started to fade in the other direction.<br/>
Since turning into a vampire, I haven't been as close to Landon as I thought I would be. Usually when someone turns into a vampire, their emotions are heightened, but how come it feels so different for me? </p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>"Lizzie, it's going to be okay. I need you to take Josie and run," Dad said panting. His face was torn between fear and anguish. I held onto his arm as he turned his back as though I was begging him to stay. He turned and kissed my forehead. "I love you." I watched as he walked away. I looked around and saw rubble everywhere. I looked into the direction that Dad went but he was gone. "Dad!" I said standing up. "Dad!" I called following into his direction.</p><p>Everything around me was becoming hazy. I started to run, screaming for him, pleading for him to hear. "Dad! Dad! Dad, where are you!" I looked around, but there was no sign of him. I could hear my heart pounding, like it wanted to break through my ribs and fall to the ground. </p><p>"Lizzie!" I heard a faint voice call. "Dad?" I replied. "Lizzie! Wake up!" the voice said getting louder. "Lizzie, wake up!"</p><p>I shot up from my bed seeing Josie holding me. Behind her stood Jade with her hand on Josie's shoulder. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream." Josie said trying to calm me down. She rubbed my arms like she usually does. </p><p>"Except it isn't." Water starts to pool in my eyes. I try to hold back the tears, but they start streaming down my face. Josie takes a second before she embraces me tightly. "He's gone," I said weeping.</p><p>I could feel Josie rubbing my back, trying her best to comfort me. I slowly pulled away, wiping the tears off my face. As my sight became clearer I could see Hope standing by the door. She looked worried, her breathing was faster than usual. </p><p>"I was at the docks and, uh, there was an earthquake," she said in a soft voice. </p><p>I let out a groan holding my hands to my face. I shook my head, my face still buried in my hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—" </p><p>"It's not you're fault," Hope cuts in, "Who knows? Maybe I was just imagining things," she tried to reason. I knew she was only saying that to make me feel better. I appreciated everyone and them trying to help me get through this, but I know what's been happening. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming, lights flicker, earthquakes happen. I knew I was spiraling out of control. And I want to make things better, but I don't know how.</p><p>"Lizzie?" Mom came running to the room. "What happened?" she asked, holding my face, checking to see if I was hurt. "I'm fine, Mom," I insist, taking her hands down. "It was just a dream." </p><p>She let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>I walked out the room seeing that Mrs. Salvatore had it covered. She tended to Lizzie who quite literally just caused an earthquake. I left Josie inside knowing that she wouldn't leave Lizzie. As I was walking away from the room, Brooklyn, a young witch, bumped into me. "Where's the fire?" I smiled at her attempt to make a joke, but then I realized that there was just an earthquake and my smile disappeared instantly. </p><p>"Wait. Is there a fire?" I asked seriously. </p><p>"What? No," she replied with a small chuckle. "Everyone's okay. I just need to see Mrs. Salvatore." She smiled again. I swear, this girl never loses her smile. </p><p>"She's busy. What's wrong?" Hope said from behind, walking towards us. "Oh, well, there's a lady at the gate. She said that Mrs. Salvatore asked for her," she replied.</p><p>"A lady?" Hope asked. "Yeah. Tall, slim, dirty blonde hair, has an accent," Brooklyn squinted trying to remember the face of the lady, "Oh! and she was wearing a grey turtle neck. Much like yours." She pointed at my top. </p><p>We followed Hope to the gate as she decided that she was going to play headmaster. "This is private property," she said loudly, folding her arms as she walked closer to the gate.<br/>
"You're not Caroline." replied the lady  She had an accent that sounded like she was old enough to be from the 1800's. Her hair looked beautiful under the sun and Brooklyn was right, she wore a turtle neck which looked very similar to mine. </p><p>"No, I'm not. The school's closed for the weekend, only students and parents are allowed to visit," Hope replied with a little too much confidence. </p><p>"My name is Valerie. Caroline called me to help around the school. I believe you're down a teacher, or two," she replied matching Hope's confidence.</p><p>"Valerie." Mrs. Salvatore called from behind. I watched as she made her way to the gate. "Why haven't you let her in?" She looked at Hope, her brows meeting. She reminded me of Josie with her look. </p><p>"I didn't know if we could trust her," Hope replied. </p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned from us and opened the gate.</p><p>--</p><p>I sat in the farthest corner in the library. I watched the rays of the sun touch the books. For the first time in what seemed like forever, everything was quiet. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall. It was peaceful and serene, I could feel myself falling asleep suddenly my eyes opened, startled by Brooklyn's voice. "What do you think about Ms. Tulle?" Brooklyn sat beside me. </p><p>"Who?" I asked confused, sitting up. </p><p>"Ms. Tulle. The new teacher." I narrowed my eyes, questioning her answer. "The lady by the gate," she said.</p><p>"Oh. What about her?" I asked. </p><p>"She seems nice," Brooklyn said trying to make conversation. I nodded in agreement, but, honestly, it was just awkward. "So, do you think Lizzie's going to get better?" she asked in a serious tone. </p><p>I looked at her thinking of the right response. "I don't know, but we have to be there for her," I said trying to comfort her. Clearly she was a little shaken by the earthquake earlier. Who wouldn't be?</p><p>We sat in silence for a while, but knowing Brooklyn, I knew she would eventually break. </p><p>"What was your life like? Before the Prison World, I mean," she asked, her head tilted. "It's just that you rarely talk to people, you always keep to yourself, and if you are with someone, it's always Josie," she explained. </p><p>"Uh," I said, breathing out. "Well, I was seventeen and I was on my way to med school," I told her, she nodded her head waiting for more. "That's it," I said with an awkward smile. </p><p>She narrowed her brows, "Really?" she asked in disbelief. </p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't really like to talk about what happened in the woods and I never knew my parents. So, yeah, pretty much," I said looking down. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," she said feeling bad about asking me. </p><p>"No. No, you didn't." I smiled at her, she smiled back and stood up. </p><p>"Maybe I can make you feel better." she said offering her hand. </p><p>"How?" I asked, confused by her sudden invitation.</p><p>"By finding your parents," she said nonchalantly.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Lizzie. She shook her head and lay back down, turning away from me. "Come on Lizzie, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday," I told her trying to convince her, but as usual, she doesn't respond. I let out a sigh and walked out the room. On my way out I came across Mom and who I can only assume is one of her friends. "Hey, Mom. Uh, Lizzie went back to sleep," I said pointing to the room behind.</p><p>"Oh, well then, we'll just come back later." She gave a small smile. My eyes met Mom's friend. She was tall with dirty blonde hair. If she was facing the other direction, I could mistakenly take her for Lizzie. "Oh, this is Valerie," Mom explained, introducing her as the lady offered her hand for a shake. I shook her hand and gave her a half smile, then I narrowed my brows. </p><p>"Valerie? Like the one from—" I stopped before I could say anything else. I had read about someone named Valerie from one of Uncle Stefan's diaries. Based on the description there, I figured this was her. Mom gave a look, knowing what I had done.</p><p>"Anyways, I'm headed to the library. I think I read something about a spell that could help Lizzie get some decent sleep," I said holding a half smile as I walked away.<br/>
I made my way to the library and I took a book from one the shelf in the Grimoire section. Dad had a habit of collecting artifacts, Grimoire's included. Of course, he checked them making sure there wasn't any spells that could be used to harm anyone. I wonder if he had just allowed offensive magic to be taught sooner, maybe I could've saved him.<br/>
I sat down in one of the long tables. There weren't many students in the library. Most of them went home, the others went into town. I scanned the Grimoire looking for a spell that could help Lizzie, give her good dreams or peace of mind or maybe something that could at least make her eat. I closed the Grimoire after a few minutes and sighed with disappointment at having found nothing worthwhile. I had to find a way to help Lizzie because the more time she spends in this state, the more dangerous she could get to everyone here and to herself.</p><p>"I need a break." I said aloud, groaning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into my chair.</p><p>"I think I can help you with that," a voice said from behind. I turned to see Landon standing there, his hands tucked away in his jacket pockets. He seemed like something was bothering him and that he needed to talk. "Wanna grab something at the Grill?" he invited. His smile seemed forced. I didn't want to make him feel any worse by saying no, so I gave him a small smile and nodded.</p><p>--</p><p>Landon and I walked through the streets of town. He held a milkshake in one hand and a hotdog on the other. I giggled as I watched him trip on his shoes a second time. "You know, I remember a time when you tripped a lot too." He shrugged as he took a sip of his milkshake.</p><p>"Yeah, well, at least I do it with grace," I replied slyly. We both laughed and kept walking. "So, why'd you really invite me?" I asked him.</p><p>"We don't have to," he said shaking his head, "You've been busy and I just needed to take a break from, well, everything," he said sheepishly. </p><p>"It's okay." </p><p>I stopped, it took him a second to realize that I wasn't walking anymore, he stopped to find me and walked back to me. </p><p>"It's Hope," he said squinting his right eye. We both started walking again, "It's just... she's not talking to me. She hasn't talked to me since she turned. It's like I'm a stranger and she just doesn't trust me," he explained. "I mean, I don't get it. When someone turns into a vampire, aren't their emotions heightened?" he asked, disappointed and confused.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, my sister is one bad dream away from setting the school on fire and I can't even get her to talk to me," I told him matching his emotion. "Maybe Hope is just, trying to protect you. I mean, we all know how protective she gets, maybe that got heightened or something." </p><p>He stopped and squinted. "Or maybe she realized something." There was a pause, I looked at him confused for a moment. "Hey, would it be terrible if we went back to school?" he asked. I shook my head and he led the way back to school.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>CAROLINE</strong>
</p><p>"You'll be taking two classes. Vampirism 101 and Offensive Magic. It's a new class that we're adding to the curriculum," I said as enthusiastically as I could to Valerie who was sitting across from me in my office. She nodded with her lips pursing out. She took a look around the office. </p><p>"This room wasn't here the last time I was here," she said, trying to make conversation. </p><p>"No. No, it wasn't. We had it built when Damon donated the house to us. We've expanded actually, the house and the property." I said nodding slightly.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for your loss," Valerie said looking at me, her eyes were genuine and I could see she understood what it meant to lose someone. </p><p>I smiled in return as thanks. "I could really use your help on another thing," I said hinting for a favor.</p><p>"Your daughter," she said. "Look, if she won't open up to you, I don't think there's anything I could do,"  she added. </p><p>"I know, but maybe you have a spell that could help her?" I asked desperately. </p><p>"Caroline, magic and emotions are never a good combination," she said.</p><p>"I know, Valerie, but what do you expect me to say? My daughter rarely eats, she screams in her sleep, her magic goes out of control. I just... I need to help her and doctors can't do it, so I need you to use magic to help her," I said walking closer to her. </p><p>She sighed and walked to the door, she opens it halfway and turns her a little to the side. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee that she's going to get better," she said, before walking out.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p>I laid out the map on the table and I lit candles around it. </p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work? I-I don't want to get my hope's up," Jade said reluctantly as she watched me prepare for the spell. </p><p>"Yes," I said confidently. We were in the Old Mill, preparing to perform a lineage spell. I had promised Jade that I could help her find out who her parents was. She was reluctant at first, but I guess curiosity got the best of her.</p><p>"I need your blood," I said nonchalantly as I took out a small pocket knife. </p><p>She reached her hand out. "You carry a knife with you?" she said confused. </p><p>"You can never be too careful," I grinned. I cut a small line in the palm of her hand and let the blood drip at the farthest place from Mystic Falls. </p><p>"How does this work?" she asked.</p><p>"The blood will act as a guide line. Basically, if both your parents are alive, the blood should draw two lines, one for where each is, if they aren't together, but if only one of them is alive, then only one line will appear. Same thing happens if they're both alive and still together," I explained to her casually. </p><p>"And what if they're dead?" she asked, her voice was cold. </p><p>"The blood doesn't move." I said not looking at her as I rearranged the candles. "You ready?" I asked, she nodded softly.</p><p>"<em>Quod semel amissa fuit nunc autem,</em>" I started chanting, "<em>lix in eis invenitur coniuncta a sanguine.</em>" I continued. "<em>Quod semel amissa fuit nunc autem,</em>" the wind began to blow, "<em>lix in eis invenitur coniuncta a sanguine.</em>" I closed my eyes. I chanted a third time and I could feel Jade's movement lessen. I kept chanting again and again and again until— </p><p>"Oh my God." Jade said. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down to the map. We both looked at it without saying a word. Our eyes couldn't believe it. "They're here," Jade said. "They're in Mystic Falls." We looked up, our eyes meeting. </p><p>"Care to explain what's going on here?" We turned to see Josie standing at the entrance of the mill, her arms folded. It was a little darker outside, the sun had set. "You do know that there is a beacon that can tell when someone is using black magic, right?" she walked towards us. Jade's head shot in my direction. I may have left out the part where the spell was actually required black magic.</p><p>"Sorry," I mouthed to her looking guilty as charged. "I was just trying to help." I reasoned with Josie, but she put her hand up, which meant it was time for me to shut up. </p><p>"It doesn't matter how much you want to help, black magic takes a toll on your body and your mind. Take it from someone who actually went crazy using black magic," she lectured. I nodded in agreement. </p><p>Josie let out a sigh. "It's getting late. Head back inside." she nodded her head towards the school. I quickly took my things and left the mill. </p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>"You shouldn't have let her do that," I told Jade as I followed her up to the second floor of the mill. </p><p>"I didn't know she was going to use black magic," she replied. </p><p>"What was that spell even for?" I interrogated her. </p><p>"It was a lineage spell," she paused, taking hold of both my hands. "Joze, my parents are alive. They're here. In Mystic Falls," she said with no emotion. </p><p>"What?" I asked, shocked at the news. "I-I don't really know what to say," I told her as we both walked to the overlooking. I watched her place her hands on the railing, she looked out into the open sky, her eyes glistening under the moonlight. </p><p>"I don't really know how to feel," she said looking up at the sky, "A part of me is glad that they're alive, but there's a part of me that's hurting knowing that they're okay and that they didn't want me," she said, looking down. "I guess, I'm not worth wanting." </p><p>I nudged my head back after she said those words. How could someone think that? Much more Jade. "What are you talking about? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're caring, and, above all, you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen." She looked up at me. "Anyone who says that you're not worth wanting is clearly blind," I told her, our eyes meeting.</p><p>Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her. It was too late when I realized what I had done, but it didn't matter, she kissed me back and we started to move as though we've done it before. I pulled away after a while, needing to catch my breath, a blush creeping across my cheeks. </p><p>"That was... unexpected," she said with a small smile. </p><p>"Yeah, I, uh. I'm sorry," I said looking down, a little bit ashamed. </p><p>"Don't be," she said smiling. </p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>LANDON</strong>
</p><p>I knocked on the door before I entered. Hope's room looked much better than it did when Alyssa Chang was staying with her. "Hey," I said to her. She was wiping her hair.<br/>
"Hey," she replied back. </p><p>"Can we talk?" I asked her. She sat on the edge of her bed giving me an inviting look to sit beside her. I remained standing in front of her. "I just... I love you," was all that came out.</p><p>She looked confused. "What?" she asked me. </p><p>"I love you," I told her. I tried to make myself look confident. "What about you, Hope. Do you still love me?" I asked her trying my best not to get her mad, but I knew that ship had already sailed. She stood up from the bed and made her way to her bedside table, fixing her things that weren't even messy. </p><p>"Of course I love you," she mumbled.</p><p>I followed her. "Then look me in the eyes and say it," I said as though I was begging. </p><p>"Landon, stop," she said softly shaking her head. </p><p>"No. These last few months have been hell for me, Hope, and the only thing that can make it better is if you tell me how you really feel," I said, my voice cracking.</p><p>She doesn't respond and continues fixing her bedside table. I knew I had to get the truth out of her, so I pushed. "Do you still love me?" I said with a stern voice. I knew the answer I wanted to hear, but a part of me felt that a different answer was coming. "Hope, do you still love me?" I asked one more time.</p><p>"I don't know!" she snapped her head to turn me. Her eyes were teary and her breathing was deeper. I took a step back realizing what she had just said. I could feel my heart drop from my chest and fall to the ground into a thousand pieces. "I don't know," she said softly, shaking her head as she looked down and started crying.</p><p>"Well," I said, almost as a whisper, "at least the truth is finally out." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I turned and walked out the room wiping my tear away before she could even see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably post another chapter in a few days so hang tight you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He's Not My Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy! Leave your comments and suggestions below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>I made my way to Mom's office, today was one of the rare days that I would get out of my room. I opened the door and made my way inside. "Mom?" I said, my voice was rough and dry.</p><p> "Lizzie, come in." she said with her sweet voice. Mom was seated behind her desk, but there was someone else in the room. A lady sat across from her watching me as I sat in one of the chairs available.</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" I asked her, still tired from last night. "Lizzie, this is Valerie," she said, introducing me to the lady. I looked at her emotionless, I didn't know what to do. Was she a doctor? Was she going to give me a check-up? Recommend medication? </p><p>"Hi," Valerie said holding her hand out. I took it and gave her a small smile as I let go of her hand. </p><p>"Valerie, is going to help around the school. She's the new vampirism 101 teacher. She'll also be teaching offensive Magic." I looked at Mom confused as she further talked about Valerie. "She's also going to help us with your nightmares," Mom added. I looked over to Valerie who held a small vile in her hand. </p><p>"This is Mèng Ying," she says handing me the vile. "It's an herb that I learned to make when I was in China. It's supposedly going to give you some peace of mind for a few hours," she explained. </p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked, still tired. </p><p>"Well, basically, you won't get nightmares. That vile is enough for one good night sleep," she said.</p><p>"So, do I drink it every night?" I asked, slowly gaining hope that I won't have to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. </p><p>"No," she said sternly, I put on a disappointed face. "This herb, is called dream shade. Drinking it once every few weeks is fine but, every night could cause serious damage. You could overdose and end up in a magically induced coma," she explained thoroughly. </p><p>"I guess that's better than what I am now," I snapped.</p><p>"Lizzie!" Mom said angrily. </p><p>"What? I'm a mess, Mom. You think I don't know what's been going on? I'm tired of putting everyone in danger! Two weeks ago, a fire started in the field, last week, I practically gave Josie an aneurism, and last night..." I inhaled as tears begin rolling down my cheeks, "last night, I nearly killed you when I sent that chair flying across the room!" I wiped the tears. "I am tired of being a volcano that everyone is waiting for to erupt!" I said walking out the office.</p><p>I ran through the hallways, trying to find someplace to be alone. My sight was getting blurry as the tears start to well up in my eyes. I turned to a corner pushing everything and everyone out of my way. I kept on running and running. I could feel the magic within just waiting to explode when, "Hey, hey, hey." a voice said as arms wrapped around me. I felt safe in these arms and I knew immediately who's they were. "MG?" I asked looking up to see MG with his gentle eyes looking at me.</p><p>"You were running faster than The Flash, you bumped into me," he joked trying to make me smile. I pulled myself away slowly and looked around, I didn't realize that I had almost walked out the front door. "I was upset and—"</p><p>"You don't have to explain yourself," he said wrapping me in his arms again. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I listened to the beating of his heart, which seemed to help calm me down. He gently stroked the top of my head like he always does when he calms me down. Josie had taught him that technique just in case she wasn't around if something like this happened. I didn't realize it but, the magic inside died down. </p><p>"You feeling better?" he asked softly, almost whispering to my ear. I nodded in his chest but, I still rested my head in it. He must've figured that I liked it because even then, he didn't let go. I felt safe, I knew I was safe.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>I've been in my room since last night. I couldn't believe what happened. Did I really not know if I still loved Landon? But how could that be? I know that every bone in my body would jump in front of a bullet for him but, what's different? what's wrong? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Hey," Josie said peering through. "You okay?" she asked concerned. "I just saw Landon in the library. He was... crying." she added as she slowly walked in the room making her way over the foot of my bed. </p><p>"Uh, we had a fight last night," I said unsure, I didn't know what last night was. "He asked me how I felt about him and... I just..." I paused, exhaling, "I don't know anymore," I said looking down. "Wasn't my love for him supposed to... I don't know," I said trying to find the word, "grow?" my voice was in a sadder than it usually was.</p><p>Josie just sat there looking down. She didn't have answers neither, "It's all a mess," I said shaking my head. "How's, um, Lizzie?" I asked trying to change the subject. </p><p>"Mom called her to her office. I'm actually surprised that she went seeing as she never leaves the room." Josie said her voice a little tired. "She's losing it Hope. As much as I hate to admit it, she is. Last night was one of the worst episodes she's had. She nearly killed Mom and I don't—" Josie breaks down in tears. I embraced her hoping that it would make her feel better.</p><p>She'd worked so hard to grow from co-dependency and I was so proud to see how much she grew but, three months ago all that hard work came crashing down. She knew Lizzie needed her and Josie was back in the co-dependency hole. "Lizzie's going to be fine. I'll call my Aunt Freya and see if she has anything that could help Lizzie. But..." I begin, pulling myself away slowly and facing Josie. "I'm worried about you. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I just need to find a way to help Liz-"</p><p>"Not about Lizzie. You. How are you doing? You're bottling everything up Jo. It's not healthy," I said cutting her off. She sniffled and dried her eyes. She doesn't speak for a moment, she just sat there thinking then suddenly, water begins to pool in her eyes and the next thing I knew she was crying again.</p><p>"I just want him back," she sobbed. "I'm so mad! He left me here Hope! He left me and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" she said holding her stomach. This was good. No matter how painful it was, she had to let it out because I knew that if she held it in much longer, she'd just be hurting herself more. I cupped her face and wiped her tears away. </p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>"Hey." I said to Brooklyn who was making her way to the Old Mill. I gave her a short smile and watched her sit beside me. "So, any dark magic we're going to dabble in today?" I asked, bumping her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to help you find your parents," she said looking at the map in my hands.</p><p>"I was kidding. No harm done, to me at least. How are you?" I asked. I may not be a witch but, I know plenty about the effects of black magic.</p><p>"Well, Josie was right. The spell was small for a black magic spell, but it definitely took a toll on my body. I woke up last night and had, in Lizzie's words, 'the urge to purge'." she said as we both let out a laugh. We finally calmed down, "So, what are you going to do? I mean, we can't really do another locator spell to pinpoint exactly where they are plus, we can't really go around asking around Mystic Falls if they're you're parents," she asked.</p><p>"I'm not really sure. At this point, I'm still processing the fact that they're alive." I replied to her, looking down. I was kind of lying when I said I didn't know what to do. I knew I wanted to go and find them, and I could just use the necklace I have of my mother to find them but, a part of me refused to do it. If they wanted me, they shouldn't have given me up. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Valerie was talking to me.</p><p>"I never caught your names." she said as I whipped my head up to meet her eyes. I couldn't help but feel drawn to them, like they were somehow calling me. </p><p>"Hi! I'm Brooklyn," Brooklyn said cheerfully as she offered her hand and shook Valerie's. I was still lost in Valerie's eyes when she turned her sights to me, waiting for an answer.<br/>"I'm Jade," I said softly, shaking the hand that she offered. Se smiled at me for a second and I could feel my heart explode with warmth. I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Well then, I'm very glad to meet you both," she said. "Now, Caroline tells me that you," she said turning to Brooklyn, "have a knack for dabbling in black magic," she added teasing. Brooklyn looked down, her eyes wide, and an awkward smile was plastered on her face. She's probably going to get detention and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. </p><p>"She means well," I tried to lighten the situation.</p><p>"They all do in the beginning. Black magic has it's perks if you know how to use it well but, let it control you and that's a different story," she said raising an eyebrow. "I'm just making sure my students are aware of it's dangers. Don't worry, I won't write you up for detention," she joked as Brooklyn lifted her head back up.</p><p>"I thought you were a vampire?" I asked, my eyes wandering to her hand where she wore a daylight ring.</p><p>"Ah," she said looking at the ring, "this is a long story. How about I make you a deal? The two of you refrain from the black magic and I'll tell you a story," she offered obviously teasing.</p><p>I let out a small laugh. "She's the witch, I'm just here for moral support." I joked. "But, I'll keep her off the black magic," I added.</p><p>"Good," Valerie said sitting in between Brooklyn and I. "I am a Heretic. A witch-vampire hybrid." she added.</p><p>"But witches lose their magic once they turn into vampires," Brooklyn stated.</p><p>"Yes, they do. You see, I'm no ordinary witch. I don't have magic of my own and somehow, even as a vampire, I kept my magic," Valerie explained. I couldn't help but get lost in the sound of her voice. It was soothing and sounded like music. I couldn't even register what she was talking about, but the sound of her voice was enough.</p><p>"As much fun as it is talking to the both of you, I have to go. Caroline's still expecting me to run my 'lesson plan' by her before I can step inside the classroom," she joked as she walked away. I waved goodbye and it was like a part of me was longing to follow her.</p><p>"She's nice," Brooklyn said, clearly enjoying the company of Valerie. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah she is," I replied softly, my mind still trying to settle down.</p><p>"You know, you kind of look alike," she said as I tuned to her. "Around the eyes," she added, motioning to my eyes.</p><p>I scoffed. "What she's like my mom now?" I joked as both laughed.</p><p>"I'm just saying," Brooklyn said raising her hands in a joking manner.</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>I sat by the window writing in my journal. I came back here after Hope went to look for Landon. Lizzie hasn't been back since she left this morning. I should be resting right now but, the thought of not being there for Lizzie if she needed me scared me. I thought about what Hope asked me earlier today. Was I okay? Obviously not. If I was I wouldn't have broke down in front of her. </p><p>I was deep into writing when I heard something move under Lizzie's bed. I assumed they were just rats but, the noise didn't die down. I looked underneath my sister's bed and there I saw it. The red leather cover was covered in dust, I pulled it out and went back to my old position by the window placing the big book on my lap.</p><p>I opened it seeing that someone was writing. </p><p>"Hey," it said. I waited a little longer for the person to continue writing but there was nothing. Just that word, sitting there. I furrowed my eyebrows and took a pen.</p><p>"Hey?" I wrote on the same page. I shook my head and chuckled realizing how stupid it was that I just replied to a piece of paper. As I closed the book, I heard it making noises again. I opened it and to my surprise, there was something else written on the page.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd answer me. After all this time," it said.</p><p>I looked confused not knowing what to do. Then words started appearing again, "Yes, Josie. You. 😉"</p><p>My eyes widened. I looked around the room to see if I was being punked. I slowly took the pen and wrote, "Who are you?" I asked.</p><p>"Ouch. I didn't think you'd forget me that easily," it read. Honestly, I had no idea who this person was.</p><p>"Sorry?" I wrote. "You never answered my question," I added.</p><p>"An old friend," it wrote. I decided to think back to anyone that I might have forgotten. One person came to mind but, I quickly pushed the thought away seeing as it was impossible for her to contact me at all. I mean, it had been almost a year now.</p><p>"I don't know who you are and, my mom told me not to talk to strangers. I guess that's my queue," I said closing the book and tossing it aside. I fidgeted my pen around, trying to write in my journal but, I couldn't concentrate with the sound the book was emitting. I decided to pick it up one last time.</p><p>"Hahahaha... snarky, I like it. But, you're right. I might as well be a stranger now so, let me introduce myself personally once I get there. 🙂," it read. My eyes widened and my brows were furrowed.</p><p>"If you're a monster trying to get in my head, I can assure you, you won't succeed," I replied trying to sound though but, honestly, I was just confused.</p><p>"See you soon ❤," it wrote. I blinked one too many times after reading the last message before it started to disappear in a small fire burning the words.</p><p>I put the book down. That was weird. I thought to myself. </p><p>--</p><p>I decided that I didn't want to lock myself in my room all day so, I went down to the kitchen to grab some food. Before I could walk in, I heard some laughs coming from the kitchen, laughs that sounded too familiar. So, I hid behind the door frame listening.</p><p>"That's not even how you do it," a female voice says as her laughter dies down.</p><p>"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that this is exactly how brownies are made." another voice said. It was a man's voice and it seemed like he was joking around. The girl laughs at whatever he's doing and I couldn't help but smile. I slowly walked in and to my surprise, I saw my sister sitting by the counter and MG.</p><p>I furrowed my brows at the confusion of seeing my sister and MG wearing an apron and baking what could only smell like Brownies. "Uh... what's going on here?" a small smile plastered onto my face. Lizzie turned around with the first smile I've seen in dad died. She stepped down from the counter to fully face me and MG stands beside her with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"MG was just showing me how to make brownies," she said smiling, looking at MG. </p><p>"She needed my tutoring. The last batch she made turned into coal," he said laughing. Lizzie playfully hit him and now the two of them were laughing. Watching them put a big smile on my face. The oven let out a bell sound. MG took the brownies out and laid them on the counter. Lizzie leaned in taking a whiff of the batch. She smiled pulling away.<br/>My eyes couldn't believe it. My sister, who has been locked up in our room for three months, comes out to bake brownies with MG, and has a huge smile across her face. "Hey, Jo, here, taste one," she aid offering me a cooled brownie. I walked over and took it. </p><p>"Mmm... it's really good," I said nodding. It really was. I don't know what was in it but, it left a taste in my mouth that made me crave for more. </p><p>"Here," Lizzie said to MG as she took a brownie from the batch offering it to him. "have a taste." she said, MG took a bite of the brownie in her hand. I couldn't help it, my smile just stayed there watching them.</p><p>
  <strong>LANDON</strong>
</p><p>Grunge music played loudly in my earphones. I spent almost the entire day in the library. My mind was still processing what last night was. I mean, I shouldn't have to process anything since Hope made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me right now.</p><p>I rested my head in the window, taking in the warmth of the sun. My eyes were closed and I could see a dream coming up.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--3 years ago--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Landon stood nervously in front of a girl seated in the booth. She had short auburn hair and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. He could feel his hands sweating. "Uh, what can I get you," he said, summoning every ounce of his strength not to collapse at the beauty of the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, a, peanut-butter blast," she simply said after taking a moment to decide, giving him a polite smile to accompany the request. Landon sighed nervously, nodding, and returning a smile. He went into the kitchen still watching the girl through the open window through the wall in between the kitchen and the main floor. He smiled watching the girl smiling at the book she read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Peanut butter blast," Landon said to himself as he gathered the ingredients he needed. He stopped tilting his head. His eyes wandered back to the girl, she was glancing up at him and turned away when their eyes met for a split second. Landon felt his heart pounding through his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moments later, he came out the kitchen with the milkshake in his hand. He served it to the girl waiting to see her reaction. She took a sip and her eyes widened at the taste of the milkshake touching her tongue. "Is that whipped cream on the bottom?" she asked quite pleased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, yeah. It's a little extra something I added," he said looking down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl let out a small laugh at the sight of Landon smiling. "Thank you," she said. "I'm Hope." she offered her hand to shake. Landon smiled as her took her hand. At the moment their skins touched, he felt electricity flowing across his body, he couldn't help but smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Landon." he said, introducing himself. "Uh, if you need anything else just, tell me," he said before walking away.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--Present--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I smiled at the memory. It was the first time I ever met Hope. I knew from that moment that I loved her. Everything about her made me smile, made me feel alive. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Hope standing there. Her hands clasped together. I took out my earphones.</p><p>"Landon, can we please talk?" she asked softly. I remained quiet, but I nodded. "I don't know what happened last night. It just came out and I—"</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. It's how you feel," I said coldly. I wasn't mad at Hope, but it didn't mean I wasn't hurt. "You know, I love you, Hope, and I'm not asking you to say it back. I just... I need you to figure this out. We're both hurting right now and as much as I hate it I think we need—"</p><p>"Landon, no." she said cutting me off. Her eyes were tearing up. </p><p>I took a deep inhale and took her hands releasing the air. "Hope, I love you. That's never going to change but, right now I can see that it's hard for you. You're going through being a vampire and figuring out your emotions. I'm making it harder for you. And as much as you want to deny it," I said before she could open her mouth, "I'm right. Right now, the best thing for us is for you to figure this out. I'm still going to be here, I'm always going to be here, but until we fix this, we're both just going to keep getting hurt," I finished.<br/>A tear rolled down her cheek. I hated this. I hated making her cry. I hated hurting her. But, this is for her own good, for ours. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked as another tear fell.</p><p>"I could never, unless you asked me to," I said giving her a small reassuring smile. "Let's just say that this is giving each other some space, to think, to grow, who knows, maybe we'll learn something new or rekindle something old," I said wiping the tears off. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you," I whispered.</p><p>I pulled away and walked out. Every inch of my body was begging to turn back and kiss her but, this was for the both of us. For now. I thought to myself. She needs this.</p><p>
  <strong>VALERIE</strong>
</p><p>"And that Caroline, is how I plan to conduct my class tomorrow," I said sitting on the chair across from Caroline. Her eyes were narrowed at me, her hands were intertwined against her mouth.</p><p>"So, let me get this straight." she said leaning in. "You want to feed them human blood?" I nodded innocently. "Are you crazy?" she asked in her high pitched voice. I sighed, I wasn't surprised that she didn't agree. "Caroline, your soul purpose of building this school was to prepare them for the world outside. Feeding on human blood is what lies beyond the gates of this school," I explained to her.</p><p>She furrowed her brows contemplating whether she was going to approve of it or not. Either way, I was still going to do it. These kids have a chance to learn and I was not going to pass up on the opportunity to teach them the right way to control themselves. "Fine," Caroline said, I could still hear the hesitance in her voice. I just smiled at her knowing I've succeeded.</p><p>My thoughts went from the lessons for tomorrow to Jade. I never understood, but ever since this morning, I was drawn to her. "Caroline," I asked as she turned her attention to me from the papers on her desk. "What do you know about that girl, Jade?" Caroline seemed confused about my sudden interest in the girl but, she still answered.</p><p>"Jade? Well, she came here ten years ago. She was a foster kid, no brothers, no sisters. She ran away from the system at sixteen and a year later she was turned into a vampire. We don't really know anything about her background except for the fact that she's been in and out of foster homes for the majority of her life," she explained while I nodded, taking everything in. </p><p>"And what of her parents?" I asked.</p><p>"Ah, we don't know. We tried locating them but, we couldn't find them. Well, we know where they are but, we don't know who they are," she answered. I nodded again. "Why are you so interested in her?" she interrogated.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. She just reminded me of someone," I answered.</p><p>"Stefan," she said, nodding her head. I smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, the first time I met her, she reminded me of him too. She looks a little like him, around the eyes," she said smiling. </p><p>For a moment there was silence then Caroline inhaled sharply. "Well, I can see this just got a little awkward. If you need anything else—" she said standing up. <br/>"I'll come to you," I said, finishing her sentence as I stood and made my way to the door.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p> I walked along the corridors of the school, looking around just, appreciating what I had. I made my way to my room and gathered some things for a spell. I know that I'm not supposed to but, something inside of me is aching for it. "<em>Empódìo,</em>" I said casting a small barrier around me. I wasn't sure if there was really a beacon that could tell if someone was using black magic, but Josie confirmed it last night when she caught Jade and I.</p><p>I've done more than dabble in black magic. Some could say that black magic is my first language. It comes so naturally to me. I've never felt pain or any "side effects" when using black magic, that, I had to lie about this morning. It was getting dark outside which gave me the perfect opportunity to practice since everyone was headed to their rooms before curfew. I'm one of the lucky ones that doesn't have a roommate.</p><p>I placed the candles in their right positions, lighting them one by one. From my pocket, I took out a strand of hair. It may sound creepy for me having Jade's hair, but, trust me, I'm just helping her. I placed it on top of the fire waiting for it to burn. When the last bit of it went up in flames, the fire in the candles grew tall. </p><p>"<em>Gia kardiés pou échoun chatheí kai gemáti trómo,</em>" I started to chant. "<em>Vrískei to sýntrofó tis sto for en.</em>" I continued. A breeze flew in but, the candles remained lit. "<em>Gia kardiés pou échoun chatheí kai gemáti trómo,</em>" I continued to chant. "<em>Vrískei to sýntrofó tis sto for en.</em>" I said as I closed my eyes. I repeated the spell over and over until I could see flashes.</p><p>There's a lady. She's somewhere in the woods. I can't see her face, but I could feel her somehow. She felt, alone. I tried to look around hoping I could see anything, a landmark, or something to remember the place by, but it was all trees. Before I came back to reality, I saw the lady hold out a necklace. It had a picture in the middle but, it was blurry.<br/>I slowly opened my eyes and sighed. "Well, I know I'm getting better, but this just sucks." I said to myself as I fixed my things. I laid on my bed thinking about the lady. Was I seeing her through Jade's father or was she alone? Where was she in Mystic Falls?</p><p>I want to help Jade find her parents so bad. Mine died a few years ago. I was supposedly going into the foster system but, when a thirteen year old kid makes another kid fly across the room, people tend to talk. Word got around fast and the next thing I knew, Dr. Saltzman was in the foster home asking some of his students to compel everyone to forget.<br/>He let me stay in the school. He fed me, clothed me, even stood as a father to me. Well, I guess he does that for everyone. It made me think back to what happened three months ago. I shook my head refraining from dwelling in the past. Would they ever forgive me if they found out?</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>Today was the most unexpected day. Ever. It started off crappy but, I ended up laughing with my sister while baking brownies with MG. Today was also the first day I smiled and did anything but cry. I was thankful for today. I walked to my room, with my sister by my side.</p><p>I noticed a familiar book on top of my bed. "What's this doing here?" I asked looking at Josie. </p><p>"Oh, um, it was making some noise and I just took it out," she said casually. She was obviously trying to hide something from me, but I trust Josie. If it was anything big she would tell me. I shrugged my shoulders and threw the book under my bed. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. I went to see who it was and to my pleasure, it was MG. "Hey," he said with a smile. "Here," he offered me a tumbler. "It's chamomile tea. I read somewhere that it helps you sleep," he said as I took the tumbler. </p><p>"Thanks, MG," I said smiling.</p><p>He nodded and bid me good night. I closed the door behind me still thinking about the sweet gesture MG made. "How can you not see it Lizzie?" Josie asked. "He's head over heels for you. Just let him in." she teased.</p><p>We both chuckled. "As much as I want to dear sister, He's not my type." </p><p>"Judging by the guys you've been with, maybe it's time to change your type," she joked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The truth is, I want to let MG in. When I'm with him I feel a sense of security like, he's never going to leave me. I feel safe and warm in his arms. It's not that I don't want to be with MG, it's the fact that I'm bad for him. He doesn't deserve me, he deserves better.</p><p>"He's not my type," I said trying to brush off what my sister said. I gave her a small smile and prepared for bed. I took the small vile that Vicky gave me. I think that's her name. I looked at it contemplating on whether I should take it.</p><p>Josie must've noticed that it was bothering me. "What's that?" she asked, making her way to my bed.</p><p>"Some herb that's supposed to give me some peace of mind for a few hours so I don't go off killing the people I love," I said in one breath with a tone of snark. It made Josie smile. I guess she missed this attitude from me. </p><p>"It looks like Dream Shade," she said. "Are you going to drink it?" she asked with concern.</p><p>"I'm really tired of pulling everyone down. I just want you guys to have one night where I'm not going to scream or cry or I don't know, kill someone," I said with a little frustration. I wasn't frustrated at Josie, mostly just myself.</p><p>"Lizzie," she said holding my hand. "it's not your fault. Even if you take this, it's only going to delay the inevitable. You need to talk about what you're feeling." she added.<br/>"I could say the same about you," I reasoned.</p><p>"I'll make you a deal. You stop putting up the wall and talk to me and I'll stop keeping everything buried inside too. How's that?" she offered. I gave her a small smile and nodded. I always thought I got lucky in the sister department. I've done so much to hurt Josie, but she still stuck with me. We both ended the night with a hug.</p><p>
  <strong>CAROLINE</strong>
</p><p>It was dark outside, probably around 11:00PM. I made my way to the school gate patiently waiting. I knew this was a big deal, not just for me, but for the twins too. Josie specifically. I waited for about five minutes before a cab pulled up on the other side of the gate. </p><p>"Thanks, Jerry!" a voice said.</p><p>A raven-haired girl stepped out of the cab, she wore an old hoodie that I could remember I gave Josie from one of my trips from Europe, she wore skinny jeans and carried on backpack. She walked over to the school gate as I opened it. She approached me with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Penelope," I said giving her a hug. "come to burn my daughter's world down?" I asked playfully.</p><p>"Oh, you know me Mrs. Salvatore. Can't help it if I'm hot," she joked. </p><p>We both chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you inside."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will be posting new chapters in a few days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So Go Find Someone Else To Torment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uploading a two part chapter on my birthday!!! These two chapters have not been beta'd. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>I woke up, surprisingly feeling good. Lizzie slept soundly for the first time in three months. I'm guessing MG helped in making that happen. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. After taking a short shower and preparing for my day, I went back to my room where Lizzie has just woken up.</p><p>"Morning Lizzie," I said smiling at her. She responded with a short smile and buried her face in her pillow. Usually, Lizzie stays in the room and comes out a little after lunch, missing all her morning classes. I thought today would be the same, but Lizzie got out of bed and gathered her morning prep kit. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly as I watch her make her way to the door.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow, her eyes still closed, "Preparing for school." she said, yawning. I nodded slowly as I watched her walk out. It was both confusing and a relief that she was attending her morning classes.</p><p>I dressed up in my skirt, my favorite white blouse and on top of it my school blazer. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked, I heard sounds coming from the bottom of Lizzie's bed again. I knew immediately it was the book. I took it out and placed it on the table.</p><p>I opened the book and there again, something was written, "Don't freak out." it said. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what it meant, when I heard a knock on the door. My attention shifted from the book to the door as I heard another knock.</p><p>I opened the door and the whole world stopped. My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened. I inhaled sharply at the sight that was standing in front of me. "Hey Jojo," she said, her smile warm and her hands behind her back.</p><p>I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I stood there for what seemed like forever just looking at the girl the stood before me. I took a deep breath not realizing that I had forgotten to breathe. "Penelope," I said my voice weak. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly.</p><p>"No hug?" she teased, she gave me a side smile. I froze and stood awkwardly. She must've noticed because she started to speak again, "I know it's a lot to take in. And I know I should've told you I was coming back, but I just-"</p><p>"You're back?" I said my voice cracking, I still had the shocked look on my face.</p><p>She let out a small laugh, "Uh, yeah. I got here last night. Your mom picked me up at the gate. She gave me my old room back, but apparently, now I have a roommate." she said. My mind was still a mess. <em>She's back, she's here, she's talking to me.</em> I thought to myself as I had an internal mental breakdown.</p><p>"So the rumors are true," Lizzie said from the side. "Welcome back Satan." she said crossing her arms. "And what is your business with my sister?" she interrogated as she walked over beside me. "Clearly the poor girl is traumatized being in your presence alone, so why don't you go find someone else to torment." she snapped as she pulled me into the room and shutting the door behind her.</p><p>I still hadn't moved, my arms dropped to my sides and my mouth still open. "Ugh, close your mouth. A fly's gonna get in there." Lizzie said as she closed my mouth for me.</p><p>"She's back." I mumbled to myself. Lizzie must've heard me, which causes her to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Look," she said walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. "I get that you still have feelings for Satan incarnate, but this is the first time in months that I have felt good waking up and I will not let, some cheap ex-girlfriend ruin that for me." she explain with a tone of snark in her voice.</p><p>I still didn't move, only adjusting my eyes to Lizzie. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Lizzie was kind enough to open it. "Good. You're here. Fix your girlfriend. Please." she told Jade as she moved aside motioning for Jade to come to me.</p><p>"We don't really have... never mind." she said flustered as she made her way to me. "Hey, you okay?" she asked noticing my facial expression.</p><p>"She'll be fine once you start distracting her the right way." Lizzie grinned raising her eyebrow teasing. Jade furrowed her eyebrows still unaware of what's happening. Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Her ex is back." she said starting to get dressed. Jade didn't say a word, she just looked at me not knowing what to say.</p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>"So why don't you find someone else to torment." Lizzie said, pulling Josie into the room and slamming the door in my face.</p><p>"Classic Lizzie." I mumbled to myself, a small smile plastered to my face. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed Lizzie, but I also missed Josie. A lot. I decided that standing here made me look all weird and needy so I started to make my way over to MG's room. Hopefully I'll get a much better welcome.</p><p>As I was walking, I bumped into a certain girl. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green-ish. "Sorry." she mumbled as she walked past me. I shrugged it off and made my way to MG's room. I knocked on the door with our special knock and he opened it with wide eyes.</p><p>"Peez!" he said, unbelieving that I was here as he gave me a big hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked excited.</p><p>"Belgium's a bore plus, I missed my best friend." I smiled at him. It felt so good to finally see MG again. After I left for Belgium I didn't think that I would ever see him again, but I convinced my mom to let me come back to school.</p><p>"You know what, this calls for celebration. I'll assemble the super squad then we'll go out and grab some pizzas." he said excited as he walked with me. He had a huge smile on his face and it was infectious. "So," he said looking at me. "You talked to Jo yet?" his tone serious now.</p><p>"I talked, she didn't really say much." I answered trying to seem cool.</p><p>"Well, maybe she was just shocked or something." he suggested.</p><p>"Penelope Park. Ms. Penelope Park, please proceed to the headmistress' office. Thank you!" Mrs. Salvatore said over the P.A system.</p><p>"That's my cue." I said to MG. I waved him goodbye and made my way to the office.</p><p>Walking through the hallways brought back so many memories. I passed by the library where Josie would spend her weekend reading and I'd spend it watching her. I passed by the councilor's office where MG and I stayed for 2 hours after I put a hex on him. It was an accident. Who knew that there was a spell that could make someone in-love with the first person they see. Unfortunately for Ms. Tig, MG saw her.</p><p>I reached the headmistress' office and went inside. "You wanted to see me?" I said to Mrs. Salvatore who was looking at some files on her table.</p><p>"Yes, please, seat." she motioned to the chair in front of her. I took my seat and waited for her to speak. "I see you've advanced in your magic... whatever that means." she furrowed her brows reading what seems to be my file.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a new class they have in Belgium. They teach us certain offensive spells just in case we need it. 'Witches can never trust others.' they like to say." I explained to her. She kept reading my file until she finally put it down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused," she said leaning back to her chair. "It's just that, you have amazing grades, you blend in well with your peers, and there's not a single bad record of you. So, why did your mom transfer you?" she asked her brows furrowed as she tried to figure it out.</p><p>I inhaled, "I convinced her to let me transfer back so I can finish junior and senior year here. I didn't enjoy it in Belgium, their waffles were disappointing compared to the ones you have here." I joked. "Also, because I may have found something about the merge." I added in a serious tone.</p><p>Mrs. Salvatore sat up, a little surprised about what I had just said, "Penelope, we talked about this. They're my daughters which means the merge is my problem. I don't want you digging around looking for solutions that might not even be there." she said her voice becoming stern.</p><p>"I know, I know, but," I sighed. "With all due respect ma'am , but I love your daughter very much and sitting back knowing that she could die when she turns 22 is a no go for me." I added.</p><p>"I know that and I  appreciate how much you love her. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt." she said before pausing. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, "What did you find?" she finally asked.</p><p>I gave her a small smile, "It's an old fairytale they tell us in our coven. It's about these two lovers" I explained as I took out a black leather book lined with gold from my bag. "Persephone, who I'm guessing is the very first of our coven, fell in-love with a boy named Joseph." I said as I handed her the book.</p><p>"He had a brother, Kaiden, and he was jealous of how Persephone and the people loved Joseph. He created a spell that would, and I quote, 'Merge the two souls so that what used to be apart, shall now be one.'." I said making quotations with my fingers. "Even after they merged, Kaiden still felt jealous because even in death, people still loved his brother. Out of rage, he linked his life with Persephone's making sure that in every lifetime, if they ever found each other, he'd get revenge by merging with the one Persephone loves." I said ending my story.</p><p>"So... what does that mean? You're Persephone?" she asked confused.</p><p>"No. Persephone is a character in a fairytale. To be honest, I have no idea what it means besides the fact that it could be how the merge started and it could hold the answers to stopping the merge, but like I said, it's an old fairytale. I've been reading it over and over for the past few months trying to get something out of it, I was hoping you could help me." I said sighing.</p><p>Mrs. Salvatore nodded, "I'll see what I can find. In the mean time, live your life Penelope. Stop worrying too much, or else you'll miss out on all the good things in life." she said as she gave me a smile.<br/>I nodded, "Well, if that's all for now, I'd like to have some breakfast," I said standing up. "Like I said, waffles in Belgium disappoints." I joked before I made my way out of class.</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p>I groaned trying to eat my breakfast. My head was ringing and my sight was kind of blurry. "Morning Brooke." Hope said sitting across from me. I flinched at the sound of her voice. "You okay there?" she asked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, just tired." I replied, you could hear it through my voice. "I got a new roommate last night. She decided she wasn't going to wait till morning to unpack so I had to listen to her shuffling... all night." I said with my eyes half closed.</p><p>"Who's your new roomie?" Jade asked from behind as she and Josie sat beside me.</p><p>"What's up Witches!" a girl approached the table. It took a while for me to recognize her, my roommate.</p><p>"Oh, my God." Hope said, her eyes wide.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about last night. I couldn't keep my nerves down." she told me apologetically. I smiled through the tiredness I felt and gave her a "it's cool" wave.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Hope asked her still shocked seeing my roommate. I don't really see what the big fuss about Penelope is. Everyone at the school is talking about her and I don't seem to understand why. I mean, I've met her before but, she seems normal to me.</p><p>"I convinced my mom to transfer me." she said with a smile plastered across her face. She was looking at Josie this entire time.</p><p>"Am I missing something here?" Jade asked, causing me to stir out of my woozy head as I looked at her. I didn't need magic to tell me that there was some tension within her right now. Her breathing was tense and her eyes looked like she was begging to know what was happening.</p><p>I looked back and forth between Josie and Penelope then it hit me... <em>they're exes!</em> I thought to myself. My mind came alive at the thought and I realized that I was in the middle of a possible war zone.</p><p>"Penelope moved to Belgium a year ago." Hope said, watching Josie carefully.</p><p>"She's also my ex." Josie added hesitantly. Jade's eyebrows lifted.</p><p>"Oh," she said leaning back on her chair. She nodded slowly and smiled. "Nice to meet you Penelope." she said nicely. I watched her awkwardly. There was silence in the table for a few moments. It was killing me.</p><p>"So!" I said enthusiastically. "Belgium... Mmm... waffles right?" I added trying to break the obvious tension. Hope looked at me blankly and Josie was still looking at Jade. It was weird, Penelope was looking at Josie who's looking at Jade, who's looking at Penelope.</p><p>"What do you want Park?" Hope finally spoke with hostility. I didn't know what Hope had against Penelope, but she was mad. I could feel it.</p><p>"Oh, just checking in on everyone. Thought I'd say hi." she replied, her smile seemed innocent, but you could tell there's some snark in her tone. She still kept her eyes on Josie which I think bothered Jade.</p><p>"Well, we're fine. Thanks for asking. So why don't you go run along now, we wouldn't want to delay your secret spilling endeavours." Hope said with snark.</p><p>"Gotcha." she said winking at Hope and leaving. We watched as Penelope left, Jade was watching Josie watch Penelope. She looked away as soon as Josie met her eyes.</p><p>"Did you know?" Hope asked Josie.</p><p>"She showed up at my door this morning. I was just as shocked as you are." she explained. Jade was rather quiet throughout breakfast. Obviously her and Josie had to talk about this, but knowing Jade, she wouldn't bring it up especially since her and Josie don't really have a label.</p><p>"Hey," I said leaning into her. "you okay?" I asked. Jade was one of the few friends I made at the school. People were scared of her when she first came back, but I knew she was being judged too harshly.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said giving me faint smile. I nodded respecting her choice not to speak. Moments later the morning bell rung and that meant we had to get to our first class.</p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>The morning bell rang and I gathered my things. As usual, Brooklyn was the first to leave. She hated being late to class. Hope followed her and left Josie and I in an awkward state. "Walk you to class?" I asked her softly. She nodded and we were on our way.</p><p>The walk was really quiet. Neither of us talked. I wanted to ask her so many things, but I didn't want to be that clingy person in the relationship, or whatever we had going on between us.</p><p>"Jade," she said stopping just before the door. She pulled me aside and held my hand. "I didn't know she was going to be here, I'm sorry I never told you about her, I-"</p><p>"It's fine Joze." I smiled at her. "You don't have to explain. You're not obligated to tell me anything." I said softly.</p><p>"I know, but you seemed upset and I didn't want to be that girlfriend who-"</p><p>"Girlfriend?" I asked, my eyes wide and my lips parted.</p><p>Josie inhaled and smiled, "Yes. Girlfriend. If that's okay with you?" her smile faded and is replaced by worry that she might've said something she shouldn't have.</p><p>I chuckled and held her arms, "Joze, I would love to be your girlfriend." I told her.</p><p>She smiled and leaned in. She gave me a sweet kiss and pulled away slowly, "You still upset?" she asked teasing.</p><p>"No, not anymore." I said, I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Good." she said walking away. She looked back at me with a small grin. I stood there on the side smiling. A few moments later I made my way to class.</p><p>--</p><p>The day went by pretty fast. Nothing new happened except for the fact that Lizzie was in some of my classes. It was a little hard concentrating on my classes since Josie declared us a couple. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of calling her my girlfriend.</p><p>The next thing I knew, it was lunch and I was holding Josie's hand as we walked into the dining hall. "How's your day going?" Josie asked, the smile on her face distracted me causing me to trip over my own shoe. I collected myself and we both laughed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was distracted." I said as we sat on our table. "Class has been pretty boring. I mean, not complaining, but I'm pretty sure I covered everything ten years ago." I said playfully hoping she'd forget about moments ago. She let out a small giggle which makes me smile.</p><p>"Well, I still have offensive magic after lunch. Maybe we could meet up after?" she asked.</p><p>"Ooh, I can't." I said inhaling sharply. "There's a huge hole in the mill and I have to patch it up or I'll end up soaking wet like last week if it rains." I said kind of disappointed.</p><p>She looked at me with furrowed brows and concerned eyes, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I'll talk to mom about giving you a room here." she said.</p><p>"No, no, it's okay," I lied. "I'm out there for a reason. I'm dangerous and I don't want to put anyone in harms way." I explained to her.</p><p>"You've been attending classes for nine months now. You've gotten control over your hunger, I'm sure mom will change her mind about you." she reasoned. "Besides, my girlfriend deserves  room where she can sleep soundly without having to think about getting wet." she grinned. "Fro the rain. I mean." she said her eyes wide. I couldn't help but giggle at her. I nodded before kissing her softly.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>I feel empty today. I woke up with nothing to look forward to. Landon is somewhere around the school, I don't know. I'm trying to give him the space he needs. The space that we both need. It didn't help that Penelope Park was back. I was holding myself back after I saw her, I'm still mad about her ratting me out to Landon that night of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.</p><p>I decided to spend my lunch out in the docks. It always seems to help me clear my mind. "Mind if I join you?" Penelope said sitting beside me.</p><p>"Yeah, I do actually." I said snapping at her.</p><p>She clicked her tongue, "Look, I get that you're mad. You have every right to be."</p><p>"You almost broke Landon and I up." I said sternly.</p><p>"I know. I was drunk and I was mad and that is no excuse for what I did, so I'm sorry." she said looking at me. I could tell she was being genuine. It took me a while before I finally sighed and nodded, accepting her apology. She smiled, "So, where is bird boy?" she asked looking around for Landon.</p><p>"He's not here. And I'm not really in the mood to talk about it." I said a little frustrated. Penelope nodded and looked into the waters.</p><p>"So, Josie seems, happy." she said at an attempt to break the ice. I glared at her.</p><p>"I knew it." I said.</p><p>"Hey, I was genuine about my apology. I'm just curious." she said raising her hands in defense.</p><p>I chuckled, "Josie, believe it or not actually became her own person. Both her and Lizzie grew in the past year. No thanks to you." I said teasing.</p><p>"And the blonde?" she interrogated.</p><p>"Who? Jade? She's Josie's girlfriend. The haven't talked about labels, but it's obvious." I said, Penelope nodded. "What? were you planning on winning Jo back?" I teased.</p><p>"I was," she said with a grin. "but she's happy and that's all that matters." she added, I could hear the hurt in her voice. One thing I was sure about Penelope Park, she can be a pain in the ass, but when she loves, she loves with her whole heart and soul. I admired that about her.</p><p>Before we realized how long we had been talking, the bell rang which meant we were late for our class. I used my vamp speed to get back inside. Penelope wasn't too excited about it, she threw up a little before we made our way to the gym.</p><p>"Glad you ladies could join us." the teacher said looking at us standing by the door. "My name is Ms. Tulle. As you are all well aware, monsters have attacked the school more than once which is what led your headmistress to ask for my help. I will be your offensive magic teacher." she said as we joined the rest of the class. "Before I can begin, we need to set some rules. The spells that I will be teaching you will only be practiced inside the classroom. No one should be using these spells against your peers. These spells are dangerous when abused, use them only when needed." she said sternly. "Now! Let's pair you up." she said looking through the names in a folder.</p><p>She furrowed her brows, "Mikaelson and Ward. Saltzman, Elizabeth and Chang. Reynolds and Young." she said as the pairs started to walk to each other. I made my way to Brooklyn as Ms. Tulle continued to announce pairs. "Finally, Park and Saltzman, Josette." she said looking up, seeing everyone paired up.</p><p>My head shot directly at Josie who I could see was uncomfortable. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Penelope walked over to Josie, they looked awkward, so being a good best friend to Josie, I made my way to Ms. Tulle who was standing near them. "Ms. Tulle," I said sucking up to her. "is it possible if I could switch partners? I just think that my magic works best with Josie and I don't want to screw this up on the first day." I lied. I looked over to Josie who's eyes were thankful in some way. Penelope wasn't too keen on the idea though.</p><p>"The whole point of this class is to prepare you for situations outside your comfort zone. If I were to pair you up with Ms. Saltzman then I'm not doing a very good job at teaching you." she explained. I nodded and gave Josie an apologetic look. I walked back to Brooklyn who was watching everything.</p><p>"You think they're going to kill each other?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't think so." I said looking over to Josie who was now less tense than she was moments ago.</p><p>"Alright, today, I'll be teaching you two spells. First, corporis impetum." she said. I already knew that spell, in fact I've used the spell on so many different occasions. "The second is a counter spell, scutum impetum. Now, carefully cast the spell on your partner." she added. "Oh! And make sure you put on a protective spell first." she said forgetting what could possibly be the most important part.</p><p>"Prostatévo."I heard Brooklyn mumble to herself. I turned to look at her as our eyes meet.</p><p>I squinted at her, "What was that?" I asked.</p><p>"Protection spell," she said slowly. "Ms. Tulle said to put one on." she added. I raised my brow agreeing.</p><p>"Why don't you go first?" I offered. She nodded and positioned herself.</p><p>"Corporis impetum!" she said and flew a feet away. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed making her way to me. "I am so sorry. I thought you had a protection spell on." she apologized helping me up. I dusted myself off. I was clearly dumb enough to forget to put on a protection spell.</p><p>"It's fine," I said fixing my shirt. "I heal fast." I added as Ms. Tulle walked over to us.</p><p>"What did I just say?" she asked shaking her head.</p><p>"It's my bad Ms. Tulle." I said. She walked away slowly watching the other students. "Maybe next time give me a heads up." I joked with Brooklyn.</p><p>"And they say Mondays are boring." she added as we both shared a laugh.</p><p>"You left. So you have no right to be jealous." Josie said, gritting her teeth. </p><p>"The only reason I left was because I loved you too much." Penelope replied. Like I said before, vamp hearing can suck. I tried to zone them out, but the room started to shake. I looked over at Lizzie who I was expecting was having a panic attack, but she was just as confused as everyone. <em>Josie.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I made my way to Josie. Her shoes were glowing, I'm guessing she was unknowingly siphoning from the school. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Jo," I said, she doesn't respond instead she touches my hand and begins siphoning. "Ah!" I shrieked softly. The twins had siphoned from me before, but this time it was different. I was hurting, like Josie was draining me of my magic. I slowly fell on my knee.</p><p>"Jo!" Penelope said as she removed Josie's hand from mine. I tried catching my breath, I was exhausted for some reason. Josie must've snapped out what ever trans she was in because now she was looking at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"Hope, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she explained. Ms. Tulle made her way over to us.</p><p>She helped me stand up, "Take her to the clinic." she told Brooklyn. The young witch put my arm over her shoulder as she helped me to the clinic. Once I laid on the bed everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. As Broken As A Mikaelson Can Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uploading a two part chapter on my birthday!!! These two chapters have not been beta'd. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAROLINE</strong>
</p><p>"Hope let him go!" I yelled at her. She held Landon by the neck as she pinned him against the wall. His neck was bleeding, clearly from the bite Hope gave him before I arrived. "Hope! Let him go!" I yelled again. The wolves were on edge, the vampires were closing in, and the witches were preparing for a fight. I tuned to Valerie, "Get the vampires out. Now!" I commanded, she nodded and made sure every last vampire was out. I turned back to Hope, "Rafael, calm your pack down!" I said glancing shortly over my shoulder, his eyes were glowing.</p><p>"Follow me. Now!" he commanded the wolves.</p><p>"Witches, stand down." I said, my eyes set on Hope. "Hope, listen you have to let him go." I said trying a different approach. I slowly walked towards her.</p><p>"He's a phoenix. He'll come back to life." she said trying to reason, she was trying to fight against the urge to rip his throat open.</p><p>"Hope, listen to me," I said coming closer to her. "Your father struggled with the same darkness you're fighting against right now. If he can fight through it, so can you because you are the very best of him." I said calmly. She didn't take her sight away from the blood, we both watched as it covered Landon's neck. "Hope, please." I said desperately.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--A FEW HOURS AGO--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was reading through the book Penelope gave me this morning. It seems to be the origin of the merge. I could just see through the entire story, maybe I could understand how to stop the merge. I was deep into reading when suddenly, the door burst open.</p><p>"Caroline," Valerie said walking in with Josie. The sigh of my daughter made me stand, "we need to talk." she said sternly.</p><p>"What's going on." concern flooded my voice.</p><p>"Hope is in the clinic," she said sternly. My brows furrowed, "Josie, siphoned a good amount of magic from her during class." she added looking at Josie.</p><p>"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. One moment I was talking with Penelope and the next-" I put my hand up cutting her off.</p><p>I took a moment to myself thinking what to do. I sighed realizing that I actually have to punish my own daughter, "After classes, you're back in my office. 1 week detention." I said disappointed. I could that she was too. I dismissed her, as soon as she was out the door I turned my attention to Valerie.</p><p>"What exactly happened?" I asked crossing my arms.</p><p>"She can tell you all about that later. I have something much more concerning to raise," she said. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her question, "How long has Josie been using black magic?" she asked concerned. My hands fell to my side. "I barely touched her, but I could feel the magic around her. Caroline, there's enough black magic inside of her to create a dark object." she explained.</p><p>Worry spread across every bone in my body. <em>Has Josie really been using black magic again? No, she wouldn't have, not after the last time.</em> Valerie noticed the confusion and worry in my face, "You don't know." she simply said.</p><p>"There has to be some kind of mistake. Josie wouldn't do black magic. Not after the last time." I argued.</p><p>"Caroline, I just want to help her. I'm surprised that her sister didn't notice, but then again she's not really in the best shape right now." she said. She walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm want to help you make things better. And they will, I promise." she said with a reassuring voice.</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>"Ms. Saltzman. With me. Now." Ms. Tulle said sternly at my sister. "Everyone, back to your rooms. I will not see a single one of you outside until your next class." she added, looking at everyone else before leaving with Josie.</p><p>I made my way to Penelope as soon as they were out of sight. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!" I asked her, my arms folded.</p><p>"I didn't do anything to her. I asked her a question, she got upset, and the next thing I knew, Hope was on the ground." she said calmly.</p><p>"If you're trying to ruin our lives by coming here then I'd gladly volunteer to ship your ass back to Belgium." I snapped at her. She didn't say anything in return. No snarky remark, no insult, she just stood there with her lips pursed, nodding.</p><p>"Message received," she said walking closer to me. "I'll be out of your hair." she said softly before walking away. I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave the gym.</p><p>--</p><p>"Lizzie?" Jade called from behind. "Don't you have class right now?" she asked making her way over to me.</p><p>"Ended early. Hope was sent to the clinic." I said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Why what happened?" she asked concerned.</p><p>"Some drama between my sister and the dark lord. Jo accidentally siphoned from Hope." I explained to her.</p><p>"Is Josie okay?" she asked stopping me.</p><p>"Yes, Josette is fine, but she's in trouble. I think." I told her as I began walking again. "You know, you two should make it official before Satan sweeps her off her feet again." I said to her with a tone as she walked beside me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked softly, her head down.</p><p>"Well, clearly Josie still has something for the evil temptress. It doesn't really take much for her to cave in. Penelope's going to make some grand gesture that Josie's going to fall for even though she shouldn't. It's a thing with the two of them, they can't really resist each other that long, it's kind of annoying." I blurted. It took me a moment of Jade's silence to realize what I just said and immediately regret it. "Oh, my God." I said stopping my walk and holding Jade's arm. "I am so sorry. That was very insensitive. I don't know what came over me." I apologized as genuinely as I could.</p><p><em>Damn it!</em> I thought to myself. "It's fine, can't really stop true love right?" she said before walking away, clearly upset. I gave myself the hardest facepalm I could. What the hell was that? It was like a part of me was enjoying it. I knew it wasn't me... <em>Josie.</em></p><p>
  <strong>LANDON</strong>
</p><p>In my time in the Salvatore school, I've come to realize that taking notes during class is useless. Understanding what they're teaching is much needed than taking notes. So, here I am sitting in Origins of Species next to Raf trying to understand how Hope's very powerful and very scary grandmother created the very first vampires.</p><p>"Man, this is getting boring." he said whispering to me. I gave him a polite smile. Out of no where, I see Brook walking towards the teacher. She leans in and whispers something in her ear. Their eyes direct at me.</p><p>"Mr. Kirby, it seems you have been excused from this class." she said motioning for me to follow Brook outside. I took my bag and gave Raf a confused look. I followed Brook and we started walking.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked a little worried.</p><p>"I convinced Ms. Dillinger to let you come with me. It's Hope." she said looking at me with soft eyes.</p><p>"What happened?" I asked, if I wasn't worried before, I was now.</p><p>"Josie siphoned a huge amount of magic from her during offensive magic. She passed out. She's in the clinic right now. I didn't know who to call, so I called you." she answered as we finally reached the clinic. As we entered, I saw Hope lying in one of the bed. She looked so peaceful asleep. I took one of the chairs and placed in on her bedside. I held her hand and hoped that she would wake up soon.</p><p>An hour and a half passed and she was still asleep. The nurse probably got tired of me asking if she's going to wake up soon. As I feel my eyelids become heavy, I hear a groan coming from Hope. "Hope? Hey," I said as I moved closer to her. She slowly sat up holding her head.</p><p>"Landon?" she asked confused to see me there. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked groggily.</p><p>"You're in the clinic. Josie did a number on you." I smiled. "Brook came to get me." I added.</p><p>"I thought we were taking some space apart?" she asked coldly, sitting herself up.</p><p>I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows, "We are, but that doesn't mean I'm taking a break from caring." I answered her softly.</p><p>She simply smiled at me as I helped her to her feet. Her hand gripped tightly on my arm as she tried to balance herself. Needless to say, she was weak from losing her magic. "I need to feed. Could you help me to the kitchen?" she asked looking away. I knew the veins were coming out which is why she looked away. She never liked it when I saw them. She thinks that I'll see her as a monster, but really, I just see another part of her that I desperately want love. That is if, she'll let me.</p><p>"Okay," I replied.</p><p>We were slowly walking through the halls on our way to the kitchen when the bell rang. Classes are over, and students started to fill the halls. As we reached the kitchen, Hope let go of my hand and quickly made her way to the fridge where there was a separated stash of blood, just for her. She took one out and began drinking like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>I noticed that she had already gone through three bags and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. I knew I had to tell her ease up on the blood bags, "Hey Hope," I said to her as I slowly walked over to her. "You might wanna slow down there." I added.</p><p>The moment I reached her I saw that there were no blood bags left on her stash. In a split second, she had finished them all. She turned to me, clearly struggling, black veins lined her face and a trail of blood fell from her lips. My eyes widened, my heart pounded, and my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do, Hope looked as though she was going to eat me. Soon enough, I felt hands grab my neck and pin me on the wall. I hit the wall so hard you could hear the impact all over school.</p><p>Hope's eyes turned yellow, she opened her mouth and I could see her fangs grow. Not a minute later, Hope's teeth sank into my neck. I struggled to speak, but nothing came out. I could see students coming in the kitchen with panic in their eyes. Hope pulled away trying to resist and fight the urge.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, Mrs. Salvatore arrived at the scene. He eyes were wide and veins started to show in her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The veins disappeared and she slowly walked towards Hope. She was asking Hope to let me go. Her hand still chocked my neck. I was feeling dizzy after the amount of blood Hope drank from me. Her eyes were teary and I badly wanted to tell her it was okay, but I couldn't do anything.</p><p>I could hear Mrs. Salvatore's muffled voice trying to help Hope fight through it. Soon enough, Hope let me go causing me to fall to the floor. I could hear muffled voices and see figures looking down at me. "Hope," I said, voice weak. The next thing I knew, was blackness.</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>"Mom, I swear, I'm not using black magic." I said trying to convince my mom. "I haven't even been doing as much magic since..." I said stopping myself before I could bring up the event.</p><p>"Then explain to me why you siphoned from Hope. Or why Valerie sensed the black magic inside of you." she asked pacing around the room.</p><p>I bowed my head ashamed of my reasons, "Penelope was asking about Jade." I said as she stopped pacing to look at me. "We were paired together, we were supposedly practicing spells, but Penelope thought it was a good idea to catch up on things." I continued, mom didn't say anything, she just stood there listening. "She asked about me and Jade and I got upset because it's none of her business. I lost control and the next thing I knew, I was siphoning from Hope." I added. </p><p>She let out a disappointed sigh, "Honey," she said walking over to me and holding my hands. "I know it's unfair of me to say this, but we cannot let ourselves lose control. Whether it be with normal people or our own." she said sighing. "You have gone through so much and I know me asking you to be strong is a lot, but you have to be strong because if you're not, people will get hurt." she explained, her voice sweet and soothing.</p><p>I gave her a small smile and nodded. I understood what she meant. No matter how much I go through, I have to be strong. Although, I was confused why I was giving myself this speech in my head. I knew I was strong, there's no doubt in that, but a part of me felt like I had to remind myself just how strong.</p><p>"Mrs. Salvatore!" Alyssa Chang exclaimed bursting through the door. "It's Hope, she's feeding on Landon." she said with urgency.</p><p>Not moments after Alyssa came to get mom, we were in the kitchen and mom was trying to get through Hope. "Hope, listen to me," she said walking closer to her. "Your father struggled with the same darkness you're fighting against right now. If he can fight through it, so can you because you are the very best of him." she said calmly. Hope didn't take her sight away from the blood. "Hope, please." mom said desperately.</p><p>For what seemed like forever, Hope was just staring at Landon. She finally dropped him, she turned to everyone in the room. There was fear and shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said, her voice cracking before she fled. I ran to Landon to check on him. "Hope," he said before he passed out. there was so much blood that even mom was having a hard time controlling herself.</p><p>"Mom," I said, holding her arm. "I'll ask Raf to help me take him to the clinic. Go make sure everyone else is okay." I said reassuring her that I could get the job done. She hesitated, but she nodded. She left moments later. I knew how hard it was for mom to control herself around blood, she told me a few stories of her losing control, so I knew I had to help her. I turned to one of the witches and kindly asked if they could call Raf to help carry Landon to the clinic.</p><p>--</p><p>"I don't get it. What happened?" Raf asked both confused and angry.</p><p>"It's not her fault," I said trying to calm him down. "It's mine." I added. He looked at me with confused eyes. "I siphoned a lot of magic from Hope. Her body must've been tired. When she went through her blood stash she probably couldn't control herself. It's in her DNA, she can't help it if she gets it from her family." I explained to him.</p><p>He didn't calm down much, but it was enough for him to stop pacing around. Soon enough, Landon woke up. He grunted, "Ow," he said. Raf and I both rushed to him.</p><p>"Hey man, how you feeling?" Raf asked as he made his way to Landon's bedside.</p><p>"Like I was attacked by a vampire." he joked. "Where's Hope?" he asked.</p><p>"We don't know where she is. Mom has been looking for her all day." I replied. He nodded disappointed.</p><p>"I didn't die?" he said looking around expecting ash.</p><p>"No, after the nurse cleaned you up, MG gave you some of his blood. You were just out." Raf answered.</p><p>Landon nodded again, the disappointment in his face still hadn't left. Out of nowhere, Lizzie grabbed my arm, "Sorry muppets, but I need to borrow my sister for a sec." she said as she pulled me to the corner. "What the hell have you been doing?" she asked through her teeth. I looked at her confused. "Don't give me that look. Have you been using black magic again?" she asked trying not to be heard.</p><p>"What? No." I said appalled.</p><p>"Yeah, don't lie to me Josette. You lashed out on Penelope, Hope went ripper, and I," she said leaning in close. "was a complete bitch to Jade so fess up, what did you do?" she asked her brows furrowed.</p><p>"I didn't do anything. This morning was Penelope's fault. Hope was tired and as for Jade, what were you doing with her in the first place?" I asked trying to prove myself innocent.</p><p>"I bumped into your girlfriend, don't change the subject." she said shaking her head. "I can feel the black magic Jo. Whatever you're doing, stop it." she said sounding like a command.</p><p>"I told you," I snapped. "I haven't been using black magic." I said storming out of the clinic. I needed to be alone. I couldn't understand why everyone kept saying that I've been using black magic. I haven't used my magic as much since dad died and having everyone pressure me into a corner, expecting me to own up to something I didn't do was only bringing back memories, memories I didn't want to remember.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>I was pacing back and forth in the rooftop. I couldn't get my mind off Landon. <em>Is he okay? is he hurt bad? did I kill him?</em> the thoughts flooded my mind. I couldn't stop worrying. <em>Am I a killer? is this what I was meant to be? am I going to be just like my family?</em> There was no doubt that my family were the heroes in my story, but I knew about all the things they did.</p><p>"Mikaelson?" a voice from behind called. I turned to see Penelope walking up.</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" I exclaimed putting my hands up trying to stop her.</p><p>"Okay. Okay..." she said calmly holding her hands up. She was scanning my appearance, I had Landon's blood on my clothes. "It's okay, you won't hurt me." she said reassuring me.</p><p>I scoffed, "Yeah, that's what Landon thought too." I said. She was quiet. I turned around to look at the moon. Something about it always calmed me down. Moments later, I felt her standing next to me. I looked to her and she looked at me before she sat down. I followed her.</p><p>"What happened this morning with you and Jo?" I asked her trying to make conversation and take my mind off Landon.</p><p>"I asked her about Jade. I was curious. I wanted to know if Jade was taking good care of her." she answered.</p><p>I let out a small smile, "Jade is good people. She cares about Jo, a lot. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her.</p><p>"What if she hurts her?" she asked blankly.</p><p>"If she hurts Jo, I'll probably be the first one to kill her." I joked. </p><p>"Not if I beat you to it." she added, we both shared a laugh. "What about you and bird boy? Why'd you break up?" she asked changing the subject. I looked at her confused how she knew. "Word travels fast, I heard you two broke up." she added.</p><p>"We aren't broken up." I snapped. "We're just... taking a break." I said softly.</p><p>She nodded unconvinced, "Why'd you take a break?" she asked.</p><p>"Why are you so interested in my love life?" I asked her almost annoyed.</p><p>She didn't answer for a while, she just sat there looking me in the eyes, "I don't have any friends. Not anymore." she said softly. I could hear the pain in her voice. She looked to the stars avoiding my eyes.<br/>I sighed, "I don't know if I love Landon or not." I answered her question.</p><p>"That's crap. You know that right?" she said raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Wow. I open up to you and you totally blow it." I said annoyed.</p><p>She laughed before holding my arm, "What I meant was that you love him. You always have, you always will. Always and forever like you always say right?" she said which made me confused. I nodded softly agreeing with her statement, always and forever, but I was still confused. She sighed realizing I still hadn't got it, "The question isn't if you still love Landon or not, it's obvious, you still do. The real question is what are you so afraid of that you're scared of loving him?" she asked.</p><p>My eyes looked at her softly. I didn't know what to answer. She nodded knowing I'd realized it. "So you're a love guru now?" I joked buying myself some time to think about the question.</p><p>"I might be." she grinned. We shared another laugh. "Hey Hope," she asked calming down from the laughter. "Will you be my friend?" she asked trying to smile.</p><p>"I don't know, do you want to be friends with a killer?" I said sarcastically.</p><p>"You're not a killer. You're not a killer, it's in your nature, you're learning," she answered with a smile. "and even if you were I would love to be your friend." she added.</p><p>I nodded, "But why me?" I asked intrigued.</p><p>"Before I left for Belgium, MG was the only friend I had. When we fought those zombies together I wanted nothing more than to be your friend. I saw how you cared for Josie and a part of me wanted to feel that way. Have someone to care for me like you did Jo." she answered.</p><p>I smiled at her answer, "In that case," I said standing up. "Penelope Park, if you promise not to snoop around my diary, I would love be your zombie fighting friend." I said as we shook hands. "Also, I need your help getting the blood off my shirt. This is one of my favorite blouses." I joked. We both laughed.</p><p>"What happened exactly?" she asked as we made our way back inside.</p><p>
  <strong>CAROLINE</strong>
</p><p>I was scavenging through the drawers. I knew I'd put it here the last time. After opening five drawers I finally found it, "Aha!" I said out loud. I sat in my chair and held the prism in my hand. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair. The prism glowed a few moments later.</p><p>"You look as lovely as ever." a voice said with an accent. I would always recognize that accent, it was one of my favorite sounds in the world.</p><p>"Klaus," I said sitting up.</p><p>"Hello love," the hologram of him grinned. "Now, I am curious, why have you thought of seeing me after all these years? Hmm?" he teased.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because your daughter nearly tore her boyfriend's head off today?" I answered sarcastically.</p><p>He laughed with a side smile, "I'm sure her headmistress didn't fail to help her get through it." he suggested.</p><p>I smiled and slowly shook my head, "How do you always know what to say?" I asked.</p><p>"I am your subconscious after all. Besides, you knew Klaus well enough to know what goes on in that maze of a mind he has." he joked.</p><p>We laughed for a bit, but after came silence, "She misses you, you know?" I told him raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't think she's the only one." he said grinning.</p><p>"Stop that!" I laughed. "It's so weird having my subconscious flirt with me." I added.</p><p>"Well, we both know what you want to hear." he said and we both paused. "Hope has darkness in her, it will never cease." he said. "But like her father, she will get through it. She just needs someone to believe in her." he added smiling at me.</p><p>"It's a good thing I believed in her father." I said smiling. The door slowly opened and the hologram disappeared.</p><p>"Mrs. Salvatore? I can come back if it's a bad time." Hope said walking in. A sense of relief came flooding inside of me. I had been looking for her for hours. I went to her and hugged her.<br/>"Don't you ever run away like that okay? You had everyone worried." I told her as we pulled away.</p><p>"I didn't think anyone was okay with me after what happened." she said softly.</p><p>"Oh, Hope," I said sliding my hands down to her arms. "Everyone messes up okay? Like I told Josie, you have to be strong and as unfair as it seems, the reason we ask this of you is because you're the only ones who can be strong even after what you've been through." I explained to her.</p><p>She smiled and nodded slowly, "I haven't been the same since, um," she said her voice fading. "Dr. Saltzman always knew what to do," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And now that he's gone, I have no idea what to do... I've lost all control." she said crying.</p><p>I sighed, these kids had gone through so much. I hugged her again, this time as tightly and as loving as I could. Hope reminded me of her father. She would put on a mask, show the world her power. But behind that mask, I knew she was as broken as a Mikaelson can be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Carry A Vile With You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long to update! I wrote and re-wrote this chapter cause I knew I had to do Jade some justice☺️. This chapter is Jade centric. We’ll get bits of Henelope’s “friendship” and a couple of Jasie moments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>Mornings used to be very simple for me. Wake up, get dressed, have some breakfast and go to class, but for the past few days, mornings have been extra special. I watched as the brunette cuddled beside me sleep, her chest rises and deflates slowly with every breath, her lips pink and plump, and her hands slowly making their way to my own as she stirs awake. I smiled at her as her eyes opened, "Morning sleepyhead." I said watching her rub her eyes.</p><p>"Morning," she said smiling and giving me a soft kiss. </p><p>I softly kissed her back, "You know, you're going to have back ache from sleeping on the ground." I said as I slowly pulled away smiling. "I don't want you hurt, not even in the slightest bit." I said tucking her hair behind her ears. She smiled at the gesture and leaned in to kiss me again, teasing.</p><p>"We wouldn't be here if you'd let me talk to mom about getting you a proper room." she said raising her eyebrow.</p><p>I only smiled and pulled her close for a kiss, "I told you, I don't want to hurt anyone." I said before giving her another kiss and getting up.</p><p>I proceeded to fix my things, preparing for the day when Josie's arms wrapped themselves around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder, "I know you won't hurt anyone," she said turning me around. "I'll be there with you every step of the way." she added smiling. I couldn't help but smile too, I let out a sigh of defeat and nodded, this time for real.</p><p>"Okay, but you need to go back or we'll miss breakfast." I said motioning for her to head back to the school to prepare for the day. </p><p>"Okay," she said, giving me a kiss before leaving. I watched her walk away, glancing back at me one more time.</p><p>"So this is where she's been." a voice said from behind. I turned, startled.</p><p>My eyes widened, "Mrs. Salvatore. How long have you been there?" I asked.</p><p>"Long enough." she replied, her eyes a little narrowed. "So, you're the one who's been stealing her these past few nights?" she teased.</p><p>"I, I told her that she shouldn't, but she insisted. I, I can try talking to her again-"</p><p>She laughed softly, "It's okay Jade. I've seen you around her. You won't hurt her." she said.</p><p>"So you're not mad?" I asked confused.</p><p>"No. In fact, I'm here to tell you that Josie is right. It's time for you to have your own room at the school." she said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" I said unbelieving.</p><p>She smiled, "It's been six months Jade, I mean, Ric should've done it sooner, but it's time for you to come back. Well, inside the school I mean." she joked.</p><p>"But what about the other students? Won't they be in danger in case I lose control?" I asked her trying to give her a reason not to let me back. It's not that I didn't want to, a comfortable bed would be perfect right now instead of sleeping here on the floor, but like I said, I'm not so sure I have control.</p><p>"You've been attending classes since you came back, I don't see anyone hurt." she said. She walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, I can help you with learning control." she said reassuring me. I smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll have your room ready by the end of first period. You can settle in when you're ready." she said before walking away.</p><p>I was both nervous and excited about getting my own room. I continued to prepare myself for the day ahead, a little excited to tell Josie about the news.</p><p>--</p><p>"I'm just saying, if Supergirl was given the chance, she could totally kill Superman." Landon said waving his fork around.</p><p>"But Superman is nothing compared to Batman. Therefore, if Supergirl tried to kill Batman she would fail." MG rebutted.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, but we're talking about Supergirl vs Superman, how is Batman involved in all of this?" Landon asked.</p><p>"Batman is Superman's best friend, where he goes Batman follows." MG replied sheepishly.</p><p>"That's so cheesy, it’s disgusting. Talk about your nerd porn somewhere else." Lizzie said playfully pushing MG's face the other direction. All of us share laughs, the two of them has gotten pretty close since the weekends. It's really a sight to see Lizzie almost back to her usual self.</p><p>"Hey," I looked up at Josie who gave me a kiss before sitting down. "Sorry I'm late." she said smiling. "You had breakfast yet?" she a asked.</p><p>"Yeah," I answered smiling. "Your mom came to see me this morning." I told her.</p><p>"When'd she stop by?" she asked.</p><p>"Funny thing, she was standing behind me when you left." I said awkwardly. A small giggle came out from her. "Anyways, she told me that I was getting my own room." Josie's eyes lit up, I couldn't help but smile seeing them. "Yeah, I'm heading there after classes." I added.</p><p>She let out a small squeal and hugged me, "This is great! Now, we can finally study comfortably." she said bumping my shoulder.</p><p>"You sure you're going to be studying?" Lizzie interrogated with a grin.</p><p>We all laughed at the exchange. Out of the blue, Landon looked past my direction and waved. Everyone follows his sight and sees Hope walking in with Penelope. Hope looks away from Landon. she hasn't really been joining us since what happened on Monday. I understand why, if I did what she did, I wouldn't even have the guts to walk around the school.</p><p>"Just give her time Landon. She'll warm up to you eventually." Lizzie said.</p><p>Landon sighed, "Yeah, more time..." he said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." he said leaving the table and taking one more look at Hope.</p><p>I turned my attention back to Josie, she ate her breakfast, not looking anywhere near Hope... or maybe it's Penelope. "Hey, you okay?" I asked rubbing her back. She turned to me, smiled, and nodded. She continued eating her breakfast.</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p>"Apó ti mními sti mními tha do." I chanted. "Apó ti mními sti mními tha do... apó ti mními sti mními tha do." I continued and the candles around me grew. I leaned back slightly as my mind began to show visions.</p><p>I was "following" a woman again, this time she looked clearer. Her blonde hair looked so good under the sun. She walked around for a little while until she spotted a deer. She stopped, watching it, almost like she was preying on it. I watched her closely, trying to get a better look at her face. It was all still blurry but her eyes, her eyes had the same color as Jade's. Out of no where, she ran towards the deer, startling me, and bringing me back to reality.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Penelope asked standing by the door. It took a while for me to grasp the situation, but as soon as I did, my eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Penelope? What are you doing here?" I asked panicked. I blew out the candles and started fixing my things.</p><p>"Were you using black magic?" she said through her teeth as she shut the door behind her.</p><p>"What? No I wasn't." I lied, still fixing my things, trying to avoid any eye contact.</p><p>"First, if you want to be a good liar look the person in the eye. Second, I studied in an all witch school in Belgium. I know every type of magic there is, that spell you were doing, that was definitely black magic." she said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>I stopped moving, holding the candles in my arms, I slowly turned to face her, "How can you even be sure?" I challenged.</p><p>"You were speaking in Greek. Not a lot of witches use Greek for spells, only the ones who use black magic." she answered raising her brow as well.</p><p>I didn't move, I didn't speak, we both just stood there staring at each other. I was contemplating on whether I should tell her or not, "I can explain." I said knowing that I could fix this with one spell. She gave me a nod waiting for an explanation. I sighed, "Okay, let's see... I grew up using black magic." I added. She looked at me waiting for more. "My coven is one of those rare covens that uses black magic. In layman's terms, black magic is my first language. It's what they taught us at home." I explained.</p><p>She furrowed her brows, "So you're using black magic for school? How did Mrs. Salvatore react to it?" he asked, not believing that the school would allow it.</p><p>"She doesn't know. No one does, not anymore." I said looking down.</p><p>"Did Dr. Saltzman know?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Oh," she said blankly. "Wait. Isn't there a beacon that can tell when someone's using black magic?" she asked.</p><p>"It's not hard to do a counter spell." I bragged with a grin.</p><p>"Well, as much as I would like to mind my own business, I can't. Growing up using black magic or not, it's dangerous and I can't let you keep doing black magic." she said.</p><p>"I know." I answered walking closer to her. "Which is why you're going to have to forget that you saw me." I added.</p><p>"I'm a witch, I can't be compelled." she answered confidently.</p><p>"I don't have to compel you to take your memories away." I said, her brows furrowed and her posture stiffened. I grabbed both sided of her head, dropping the candles, she jumps in surprise, "Dióti léo óti tha xechásete!" I chanted. Her eyes widened and I let her go. I backed away slowly and watched her recover from the spell.</p><p>"Woah." she said. She looked around the room confused. "When did I get here?" she asked confused.</p><p>"You came in like 2 seconds ago." I answered. "What are you doing here?" I asked innocently, getting back to fixing the candles that I dropped.</p><p>"I came to get my book. Hope and I are studying for next week's tests." she answered. "Though, I can't remember walking in." she added.</p><p>"Maybe you just spaced out." I suggested as I placed the candles on my desk. "Anyways, I have to go. I wouldn't want to miss breakfast right?" I said as I walked out leaving Penelope confused.</p><p>--</p><p>I wandered around the dining hall looking for Jade. I was keeping an eye out for Josie as well, I figured where Josie is there Jade will be. </p><p>I approached the table where Josie was sitting, "Hey Josie, have you seen Jade?" I asked her.</p><p>"Looking for me?" Jade asked from behind me.</p><p>"Oh," I said turning to see her. "yeah, I actually have something for you. Think I could steal you for a hot second?" I asked as the morning bell rang.</p><p>"Yeah sure," she said as we walked to the side. "What's up?" she said, smiling and putting both hands in her back pocket.</p><p>"I may have something new on your parents." I said slowly. Her smile slowly faded and her hands dropped to her sides.</p><p>"What?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, but one thing's for sure she was shocked.</p><p>"Yeah... I've been tracking them down since we found out they're in Mystic Falls. They seem to be closer than we thought." I answered. She stood there motionless, her eyes begging mine to tell her more. "I'm almost done with the spell. I can pinpoint their exact location tonight, but I still need one more thing." I added. She looked at me waiting for something, "I need your blood." I said. She nodded slowly, her eyes were focused on me, but I knew she her mind was someplace else. <em>Maybe I should've told her this later.</em> I thought to myself. Not a minute later, the morning bell rang. I said my goodbyes to Jade and Josie and I was off to class.</p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>"Hey? Are you okay?" Hope asked peering through the door.</p><p>I turned to look at her concerned eyes, "I think so," I said unsure. She walked in the room, watching me closely.</p><p>"You said you were going to grab your book then you disappeared. What happened?" she asked walking closer to me.</p><p>"I can't remember." I answered. "I was on my way here, but then I blacked out. Brooklyn told me that I just spaced out, but something doesn't fit." I explained to her. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You know what, maybe it's nothing. Probably just seeing Josie." I shrugged.</p><p>"Think she's still mad at you?" she asked.</p><p>"It's Josie, she can look like it, but she can never be mad that long." I said nonchalantly. I knew Josie, she can get mad at you for something, but it never lasts.</p><p>The morning bell rings and Hope and I head to our first class.</p><p>--</p><p>The day goes by pretty fast, the morning classes were easy and when Hope and I finished our task for magical history, which gave us at least thirty minutes of free period.</p><p>We walked to the docks with some snacks, it's becoming a thing for us to hang out here. "I just think it's stupid for Silas to lead Qetsiyah on when he was going to throw her away like a piece of trash." I said.</p><p>"Agreed. No wonder Qetsiyah went all crazy." Hope added as we both laughed.</p><p>"So, tell me again how is it possible that you're in the same level as I am when you're two years older." I asked playfully.</p><p>"I came to the school later and with Malivore and Triad causing trouble, I missed most of my classes so I had to repeat some and take extra ones." she explains as we sit at the edge of the dock. I nodded, accepting her reason. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, nothing awkward. </p><p>"So," I finally spoke. "Mid terms are coming up." I said, slowly looking at Hope. She purses her lips and nods. The coverage for this semester was the original family. I could tell Hope hadn't been thinking about it and it was going to be selfish of me to ask her to help me with it. </p><p>"Do you need help studying?" she asked. Her question surprised me. </p><p>"You don't have to." I said softly.</p><p>She chuckled under her breath, "It's okay Penelope," she said. "There's two sides to the stories, I know both." she added.</p><p>"Okay," I said accepting her offer. "Tell me, Mikael, what's he got on your family? Why is he always trying to kill you guys?" I asked with my brows furrowed.</p><p>Hope lets out another chuckle, "He's my grandfather." she said. "He wasn't really trying to kill the entire family. Just my dad. When he found out that Esther had cheated on him, he got so mad at the by-product, my father. He wanted to kill him, but knowing that uncle Elijah would never let that happen, he saw the entire family as an obstacle to get through. He decided he would kill everyone just to kill my dad." she finished explaining.</p><p>"Wow," I said nodding my head. "Your grandfather's a dick." I said nonchalantly. I smiled before sharing another laugh with Hope.</p><p>
  <strong>VALERIE</strong>
</p><p>"Vampires are driven by their hunger for blood. Most vampires learn to control themselves, others are not so lucky." I said to the class. "These vampires are called rippers. During their feed they lose control, literally tearing the head off their victim." I added. My sight slowly shifting to Jade who was seated in the third row. </p><p>Her head hung low and she winced at the word ripper. "There are very few known rippers to the supernatural world, but that just might change." I said leaning on my desk. "You see, you children are much harder to control. You have a much more compulsive behavior, you definitely have a knack for rebellion, and you think you have it all figured out." I joked, the class let out small laughs. "Which is why," I said in a serious tone. "You are most susceptible to becoming rippers." I said and the class went silent.</p><p>I was trying to feel them, all I got was fear. <em>Too much?</em> I thought to myself. "I'm not saying this to scare you or to make you think that you've lost all hope of becoming model citizens." I said trying to make them smile. "I'm saying this because I want you to learn. I want you to understand that it might be hard for some, but it's not impossible." I added. Their faces slowly lightening up.</p><p>"Starting next week, we will slowly, and I mean slowly, transition your diet to human blood." I said and the commotion started. I couldn't help but look to Jade again. She was quiet, not too happy with the idea. I silenced the class, "It will be hard for some of you, but I have no doubt in my mind that you all will learn to control this hunger." I added.</p><p>The bell rung and class was dismissed. Everyone was exiting the classroom, "Jade," I said as she looked up at me. "Would you mind going on a walk with me?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded softly. </p><p>--</p><p>"When did you find out?" I asked her as we walked through the hallways. She looked up at me confused. I chuckled softly, "That you were a ripper." I said.</p><p>"Oh," she said looking in a different direction. "Is it that obvious?" she asked a little insecure.</p><p>"No, no, it's just that in class you were... different." I said.</p><p>She didn't speak for a while, we just kept walking. "Ten years ago. There was this girl and she invited me to a party. Her name was Inez." she said leaning a little closer to me. "Turns out it was a freak party. Anyways, we got into some trouble and I ended up killing Inez, which wasn't the best experience seeing as I had a huge crush on her." she added.</p><p>I simply nodded not wanting to interrupt her. "I felt like a monster." she said.</p><p>I stopped walking and held both her arms, "Don't you dare say that." I said in a stern voice. "You lost control, you didn't know. That doesn't make you a monster." I added before letting her go. "I'm sorry." I said letting her go.</p><p>She shook her head with a smile, "It's okay." she said and we began walking again. "I used to feel like a monster, but Josie..." she trailed off smiling. "She never fails to prove me wrong." she said smiling. I couldn't help smile as well.</p><p>"That's nice. You have Josie, use her as an anchor. Your reason to be better." I said. </p><p>"She is." Jade answered smiling.</p><p>We walked more, we didn't talk we just walked. I couldn't help myself, I had to tell her about him. She reminded me so much of him, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know." I said out of the blue. She looked at me, brows raised and eyes curious, "Stefan Salvatore." I said.</p><p>Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Like the guy who's named after the library?" she asked.</p><p>I chuckled, "Yes, that Stefan." I answered. She smiled, but her eyes still confused, "You look like him around the eyes. I said motioning to her eyes. I paused, "He was also a ripper you know." I added. She looked at me, probably wondering why I'm telling her this.</p><p>"Did he manage to control it?" she asked.</p><p>"Eventually, yes, but not as quickly as you'd like to think. It took him a good 145 years before he managed to control it." I added. Jade's eyes met mine, hers widened. I chuckled, "You won't have to go through that." I said reassuring her.</p><p>"How do you know?" she asked.</p><p>"For one, you're not Stefan. Two, you're stronger than you think Jade. You have to see that." I answered.</p><p>She smiled, "That's what Josie says." she said.</p><p>"Well you should listen to Josie more." I teased. We both laughed.</p><p>"Was Stefan your friend?" she asked. </p><p>"He was... special." I said. "He and I were first loves." I said reminiscing in the memories.</p><p>"What happened?" Jade asks.</p><p>"Well, I left, but then I found out that I was pregnant. When I decided I wanted to go back, I was turned by Julian, this father figure I had. The baby died in the process." I answered with a sting in my voice.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Jade said. I smiled at her, "For what it's worth, I think you would've been a great mom." she added.</p><p>"Thank you." I answered politely.</p><p>"There you are!" A girl from aside called. Jade and I looked over to see Josie on her way to us. "I've been looking everywhere for you." she said looking at Jade. I smiled at the two of them, "I'll leave you two alone." I said walking away. "Jade," I stopped to turn to them. "I hope to talk with you more." I said with a smile before leaving them.</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>"Mom said your room's ready. I thought I'd show you there myself." I told Jade trying to hide my excitement.</p><p>"I completely forgot about that." she joked. </p><p>"Shall we?" I gestured towards the other end of the hallway. She took my hand and we began walking. "So, what was that about with Valerie?" I asked her.</p><p>"Oh, that? She was just asking about... well, ripper stuff." she answered hesitantly.</p><p>"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Are you having any trouble?" I asked concerned.</p><p>"No, we were discussing it in class, Ms. Tulle saw that I was uncomfortable. She was just checking in on me. I think." she answered, her brows furrowed.</p><p>I took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay then," I said excited again. I had prepared a little something for Jade in her room and I wanted her to see it, which explains my excitement. We walked through the hallways and went up the stairs as the third bell rang. I'm supposed to be in Chemistry of Magic, but this is kind of a big step for Jade and I want to be there for her.</p><p>"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that your room?" Jade asked, her head looking back at the door of my room.</p><p>"Yeah," I answered as we stopped in front of a room just a corner from mine. "I may have pulled some strings with mom and convinced her to give you a singles room." I added. Jade gave me a confused look. I softly smiled and took her hands, "I know that this is big and that you want to take baby steps so I asked mom to give you a singles room so that you can adjust being in the school before having a roommate." I explained.</p><p>She nodded slowly, I could see the appreciation in her eyes. "Thanks Joze." she said smiling.</p><p>"Of course." I replied. "Besides, I'd get a little jealous if you shared a room with someone besides me." I joked. We both laughed and went inside.</p><p>Walking in, Jade's eyes wandered around the room. It didn't have much in it. Jade had returned from the prison world with nothing, dad apparently got rid of her stuff when he sent her to the prison world, so her room didn't have much things in it. She walked to her bedside where I had set up my little surprise for her, "Wade found some of the old school photos stashed somewhere in  his club cameras. He told me and I asked him to print them out." I said as she looked at the photo's pinned on the bulletin board on the wall.</p><p>She smiled as her fingers touched a photo of her and Wendy. She left the school after dad gave them the free pass. She went back to her coven, I think, Jade stayed because one, she didn't have anyone to go to and two, both her and dad agreed to the fact that she wasn't safe outside the school gates... more like the people around her weren't, but I know Jade, and I know that if she believed in herself the way I believed in her, she could be out of Mystic Falls, exploring the wonders of the world.</p><p>Jade's attention shifted from the photos to her desk, her fingers caressing the neatly stacked books. "I remember you reading some books in the library so I figured you might like to read during your free time. I've read all of them and I'm pretty sure you're going to like Sense and Sensibility." I said, watching her examine the books.</p><p>She turned around and looked at the bed, "Navy blue," she said smiling. "My favorite color." she added looking at me. Her eyes were soft.</p><p>"I remembered you telling me on our first date," I said laughing at the word. It wasn't really an actual date at the time, we were just having some milkshakes at the grill, but it felt like something special. "I had spear sheets and blankets of the color so..." I trialed of watching her eyes roam around the room. "Do you like it?" I asked and she turned around to meet my eyes.</p><p>She slowly walked over to me and placed her hands on either sides of my face. She leans in and gives me a long but soft kiss before pulling away. "I love it." she said smiling. I reciprocated a smile back and kissed her. I smile into the kiss. moments later the kiss deepens. I let out a soft moan and I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.</p><p>I hadn't realized it, but Jade and I were slowly making our way to her bed, not breaking the kiss. As her knees hit the bed, she turns us around, breaking the kiss. I fall to the bed and she follows. Our lips meet again, her tongue asking for permission to dance with mine. I open my mouth to grant it access and soon enough, her lips were trailing down to my neck. She kisses, sucks, even bites gently in it making me moan.</p><p>The air was getting warmer and we were closer than we've ever been. After a few moments of giving attention to my neck, Jade's lips were back on mine, she kisses a little harder this time, but I don't mind. She lets out a small grunt and makes her way to the other side of my neck. As she kisses my pulse spot I let out a moan and close my eyes. Then I hear her inhale sharply, her breathing becomes faster and heavier, I can feel her hover around my neck, but she doesn't do anything. </p><p>"Jade?" I asked softly still caught up in the moment. I try to look at her, but she pulls away quickly. "Jade?" I asked reaching for her face.</p><p>"No!" she turning away now.</p><p>"Hey, hey," I said sitting up, trying to get a better look at her. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.</p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked. My throat was burning and all I could do was look away and hope that Josie doesn't see me like this. "Hey," I felt her hands on mine. </p><p>"We have to stop." I said struggling to even breathe.</p><p>"Okay," she said softly. "look at me." she said gently.</p><p>"I can't. I can't let you see me." I said shaking my head.</p><p>I felt her hand on my chin, guiding my face to face hers. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her expression once she sees me like this. "I'm sorry." I said trying my best not to think of moments ago. I could still feel the veins in my eyes, the fangs in my mouth, and the thirst inside me. I couldn't look Josie in the eyes and tell her that I had the urge to feed on her during what seemed to be one of the best moments I've had since coming back.</p><p>I could hear her sigh through a smile, "Why are you apologizing for being who you are?" she asked, my eyes still closed. Her hands cupped my face, "Please," she said before pausing. "don't hide from me." she added. </p><p>I slowly opened my eyes to meet hers. They were full of compassion and gentleness. Somehow, her soft eyes were enough to calm me down. I could feel the thirst fading. Josie smiles and takes my hand, "Let's slow things down, okay?" she said with a gentle voice. She slowly leaned back into the bed and I followed resting my head on her chest.</p><p>--</p><p>After cuddling and quite literally almost eating my girlfriend, I thought I would go to Mrs. Salvatore to ask about the whole control thing she offered me this morning. It was a little after 3pm, classes were done for the day and everyone was going about their own thing.</p><p>I tried to head straight for the headmistress' office, but Brooklyn cut me off asking if I could do the spell. I turned her down, but the girl is persistent, "C'mon, it'll take about 10 minutes." she argued.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go see Mrs. Salvatore." I answered back.</p><p>"C'mon, we can only do the perfected version of the spell tonight." she pleaded.</p><p>"Why tonight?" I asked intrigued.</p><p>"Something about the stars aligning and becoming a sort of satellite to find your parents." she answered, her voice a little pitchy. "C'mon," she begs, pouting.</p><p>I look to the direction of the office and back to her, "Here," I said holding my hand out to her. "Take the blood, start the spell. I'll be there as soon as I finish talking with Mrs. Salvatore." I told her.</p><p>She hesitates for a moment, she takes out her knife and a small vile out of her pocket. I wince as she cuts my hand and let the blood fall into the vile. "You carry a vile with you?" I asked.</p><p>"You never know when you're going to need someone's blood." she playfully answers which earns a laugh from me. "Be there." she said before walking away.</p><p>I shake my head and walk to the office. I knock three times and Mrs. Salvatore tells me to come in. "Jade," she says smiling. "what can I help you with?" she asks. My sight turns to Ms. Tulle who was sitting in the chair in front of her.</p><p>"Something happened, but I can totally come back later." I said backing to the door.</p><p>"Stay," Ms. Tulle said. "I was just about to leave." she said smiling. She makes her way to the door and exits. I walk in and stand awkwardly by the door.</p><p>"Jade, take a seat." Mrs. Salvatore said smiling. I did as I was told and leaned back on the chair. "So, what happened? Do you not like the room? I told Josie that you might want a bigger one-"</p><p>"I love the room." I said cutting her off. "I actually love it so much that Josie and I got pretty comfortable." I said my voice getting softer.</p><p>"Oh," she said sounding surprised. "You don't have to tell me-"</p><p>"No. I... I do." I said hanging my head low. I paused before speaking again, "I almost lost control. In the middle of it, all I wanted to do was feed on Josie." I said guilty. There was a moment of silence. </p><p>I didn't know what Mrs. Salvatore was thinking, but I felt her hands on my shoulder. I look up to see that she was now leaning on her desk, "Happened to me once too." she said trying to make me feel better. I tilt my head a little to the side. "It's normal Jade. You were in... a heated moment and you just got carried away. It takes time and... a lot of getting used to, but it's okay." she said giving me a soft smile.</p><p>"What do I do?" I asked.</p><p>"For one, don't eat my daughter." she joked. "Two, let her in. Don't hide yourself from her. Let her be your safe place. Trust yourself and soon enough, you'll realize that you won't hurt her." she said with soft and understanding eyes. I smiled at her advice and nodded. "Good," she said standing up straight. "now get out of here, I still need to call Josie in for detention." she said with a grin. I laughed and made my way out.</p><p>--</p><p>I walked to the old mill knowing very well that, that is where Brooklyn will be. As I get there, Brooklyn's packing her things in a panic. "Everything okay here?" I asked, my brows furrowed.</p><p>"Yeah. Everything's fine." she said walking past me.</p><p>"Wait! What about the spell?" I asked before she could get any further.</p><p>"It didn't work!" she answered before disappearing into the woods.</p><p>I furrowed my brows confused. I walked to where she was working and saw that she left her map. I picked it up and examined it. It was a map of mystic falls. There was a trail of blood, probably mine. I could see that it went from the edge of town to circling the woods by the school. I narrowed my eyes confused. <em>Why would they be here? and why would Brooklyn lie?</em> I asked myself.</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p>It's impossible. I said to myself. I wandered deeper into the woods looking for someone. My head turned in every direction. I could feel it getting stronger, the pull. The spell worked, I saw everything. How she hunted, how she fed, how-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THUD!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I heard myself hit the tree, hard. I adjusted to see a woman with her hand around my neck, I held onto it trying to breathe, "You," I said struggling.</p><p>The creature tilted her head, "Brooklyn?" she asked letting go of me. "What are you doing here?" she asked concerned.</p><p>I was panting, trying to catch my breath, "I could ask you the same thing... Ms. Tulle." I breath out her name.</p><p>"I come out here to hunt." she answered. I quickly fixed my eyes on her neck, she wore a necklace, one I had seen before in a vision.</p><p>"Hey," a voice said. "What's going on here?" it asked. I turned to see Jade with the map on her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it! Next two chapters are going to revolve around Penelope and Handon. Leave your comments and suggestions below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Don't Fall For Me Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My schedule wouldn't allow me to upload multiple chapters for weeks, so I decided to upload at least once a week. Also, I think you guys are going to like this chapter. Henelope shippers where you at? Hahaha I hope you enjoy!!! I have a little surprise for the TVD fans at the end! If you guys have some suggestions and such you can tell me on my socials:</p><p>Instagram: @jade_nolastname<br/>Twitter: @yana_matias04</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>"Yes aunt Freya, I'll be there." I said smiling, phone in my ear.</p><p>"Good. We wouldn't want to tell Nik that his favorite cousin is going to miss his birthday." she said joking. </p><p>I let out a small laugh, "I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up. I sighed after the hour long conversation Freya and I just had. It was Nik's birthday tomorrow and the family was coming home to celebrate it. I returned to packing the clothes I was going to bring for the weekend. After a few moments, I heard a knock on the door.</p><p>I walked to answer it and of course, it was Landon. "Hey," he said. I tried to close the door. I've been avoiding him for the past two weeks, I couldn't bear to face him after what I did. "Hey, hey, hey," he said stopping the door from closing.</p><p>"Go away Landon, I don't want to see you." I said coldly.</p><p>"You don't want to see me or you're afraid to see me?" he asked knowing.</p><p>"Just leave me alone." I said trying to push the door close, but Landon overpowered me by a little allowing him to open the door completely. "Ugh," I said rolling my eyes and returning to my things.<br/>
"Can you please talk to me?" Landon said almost begging.</p><p>"I don't have anything to say okay?" I snapped.</p><p>"I don't believe you." he said fighting back.</p><p>"Well that's your problem." I said raising my hand up.</p><p>"Hope please," he said walking to my side. "don't shut me out, let me in." he added pleading with his eyes.</p><p>I stopped fixing my things. I slowly stood straight and looked at him. "I can't Landon. Not anymore." I said before making my way to my desk to grab some more things.</p><p>"Is this because you're scared of what happened?" he asked coldly. "Because I forgot about it, okay? So you-"</p><p>"Well I haven't." I said looking back at him. "I haven't and I won't forget about it. And neither should you." I snapped at him. "Don't you get it Landon? I'm dangerous. I could hurt you." I said my voice raised a little.</p><p>"And I'm an immortal Phoenix who survived Malivore taking over me. I'm sure I can handle you-"</p><p>"No. You can't! That's the problem," I said mad. I made my way to him closing the distance, but leaving enough room so that we're not touching. "you don't know me anymore Landon. I'm not the Hope that you knew, that anyone knew for that matter. I'm different, I changed... even I don't know who I am anymore." I explained to him irritated.</p><p>There was a pause, it was just the two of us staring into each other's eyes. Those eyes, I could feel myself falling for them all over again. I just realized that I hadn't looked into his eyes since we took some space apart. "I know that," he said softly taking my hand in his. I tried to pull away, but he held on. "and I'm not saying that I know you completely. All I'm saying is, I need you to not shut me out. Let me know you... all of you." he said trying to look in my avoiding eyes.</p><p>I finally looked at him, "You said we needed space." I reminded him.</p><p>"We do," he agreed. "but you're shutting me out completely. At least let me be there if something happens. We don't have to talk about us, I just want to help you." he said holding my hand much closer to his chest. At this point, we were close enough to kiss, and that's all I wanted to do. </p><p>I could practically hear my heart pounding. We just looked at each other for what seemed like forever until he broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry I pushed too much. You're still figuring this out and I'm a hypocrite for even coming to you in the first place," he said before lowering our hands. "but I want you to know that I'm here, I need you to let me be here for you." he said softly.</p><p>I nodded slowly, caving in on his request. I don't cave in easily, but this time Landon was right. If I ever want to figure out things, I'm going to have to let people in. Before I knew it, Landon was hugging me. It felt good to be in his arms, it was warm and it felt like home. It took a while, but I hugged him back. He pulled away and smiled before leaving.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>"So then what happened?" I asked Hope as we made our way to the dock.</p><p>"I told him that I wasn't who I used to be. That I didn't know who I was." she answered as we sat on the dock. "He left after we hugged. I agreed to let him be there for me, but I don't know." she added once we were settled.</p><p>"Well, bird boy has a point." I said tilting my head to the side. "You do have to let people in at some point." I added.</p><p>"I know that," she said her voice knowing. "and will you stop calling him bird boy? It's weird." she joked.</p><p>"Well, I have to give him a nickname don't I? If I don't that only means I don't like him, and I say this with pure agony, I actually like him." I joked. We shared a laugh.</p><p>"Whatever..." she said as her laughter died down. "Weekend's coming up, got any plans?" she asked casually as she took out a beignet.</p><p>"Uh, no. Everyone's in Belgium, mom didn't really keep the house here so I'm staying in my room. Avoiding Josie." I said casually as she took a bite out of the beignet.</p><p>"I thought she was avoiding you?" she asked, beignet in her mouth making her cheeks pop out.</p><p>I laughed at the sight of Hope Mikaelson, "Yeah, she is, but apparently Josie is the worst at avoiding people." I said as the laughter died down. "I'm helping her avoid me, if that makes any sense." I added smiling.</p><p>There was no doubt that when it comes to avoiding me, Josie was the worst. Two weeks ago, I was paired up with her for offensive magic. The following week, she accidentally got me detention which meant we were spending it together... alone. And then two days ago, I was minding my own business and she accidentally bumped into me, causing the both of us to fall. So, I've decided that if Josie is happy avoiding me, then the least that I could do is help her do just that.</p><p>"You two are bound to fall back into each other's arms." she said taking another bite of her beignet. "I'm just saying, you two are like... me and this beignet." she said holding her example up. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "One can only resist for so long." she teased and we laugh again.</p><p>I never expected Hope to be this fun to be around. I always thought that most of our conversations would be depressing, but she's really fun to talk to if you let her.</p><p>"I have an idea," she said springing up. "Why don't you come with me to New Orleans?" she asked. I tilted my head again. "I was supposed to take Landon for the first time, but we're on a break and you don't really have anything to do, so why not?" she added.</p><p>I hummed whilst nodding my head, "Okay, yeah. It does guarantee Josie an entire weekend free of me." I added.</p><p>"Okay then, I'll tell my aunt Freya. Nik's going to be excited to meet you." she said.</p><p>"Who's Nik? If you're going to set me up with someone then I take back what I said." I said throwing my hands up.</p><p>She laughed, "Nik's my baby cousin. It's his birthday tomorrow. He likes meeting people especially witches." she said laughing.</p><p>I shook my head, "Someday, you are going to be the death of me." I said to her looking out into the water.</p><p>--</p><p>I started packing my things for my trip tomorrow, Hope was specifically clear about packing more than five outfits, something about a bayou and her aunt Rebekah. I was contemplating on which shirt I would bring when I heard a knock on the door.</p><p>I proceeded to open it and my eyes softened, "Josie," I said a little shocked. "Brooklyn's not here, you should try the old mill." I said before closing the door. I turned back to my things, but I heard another knock.</p><p>"I'm not here for Brooklyn." she said as I opened the door. "I'm actually here to talk to you." she added.</p><p>"Oh," I said blankly. "Come in." I added moving aside as she came in my room. Her eyes wandered around, scanning the place until they fixated on the clothes I was packing. </p><p>"Leaving so soon?" she asked through a thin smile.</p><p>"No, just for the weekend." I said making my way to back to my things and returned to packing.</p><p>"Anywhere special?" she asked.</p><p>"New Orleans," I said glancing at her. "it's Hope's cousin's birthday. She ivited me to come with her." I added.</p><p>"Since when are you and Hope friends?" she asked doubtingly.</p><p>"Since two weeks ago." I said raising my eyebrows as I looked at her. The was a pause between us, "Is there a reason you wanted to see me or..." I said trailing off. I might've came out as hostile, but I had my reasons. </p><p>Josie was with someone, that someone wasn't me. It hurt, yes, but she was happy and that's all that matters. I couldn't let my guard down around her, not unless I want to be hurt more than I am now.</p><p>"Yeah, I actually..." she said trailing off. I stood there hands to my waist waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry," she said fidgeting with her bracelet as she walked towards me. "about lashing out on you during class. I was upset a little upset," she said softly.</p><p>I looked at her, my expression much softer now. "I don't think anyone noticed." I said with a slight hint of sarcasm.</p><p>She sighed, "When you left, I was mad. At you... at me... at the world... then I moved on, at least I tried to. When I failed, I tried again, and everything was getting better." she said looking down. "Then you came back. And... I don't know... you surprised me. You caught me off guard." she added.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize to me." I said biting my lower lip. "It wasn't entirely your fault. I pushed, and I had no business asking you about your relationships or your life." I said. It was really quiet between us for a few moments. all I wanted to do was hug her, kiss her, let her know that everything was okay and that all she needed to do to make up for it was smile. "I guess I'm sorry too." I added with a small smile.</p><p>She smiled back at me, making the world melt around us. "Well, I hope you have fun in New Orleans." she said before making her way to the door. She stopped at the door frame and turned to me, "I hope we can still be friends." she said smiling before closing the door behind her.</p><p><em>Friends?</em> I asked myself. Yeah, like that's ever going to work. I added with a scoff.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>--The Next Day--</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl in the room. Brooklyn came to the room last night wasted. Every last Friday of the month, the wolves would throw a party. Everyone and everything was there, alcohol, magic, drugs, you name it. I left the party early knowing that Hope and I were leaving first thing in the morning. Brooklyn came in with MG and Lizzie as her escorts as she held a drink in her hand. </p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine you guys," she said slurring. "I'm just a little tipsy." she smiled.</em>
</p><p>A smile plastered on my face at the memory. I was about to walk out when she woke up, "Where are you going?" she asked groggily.</p><p>"New Orleans with Hope. I'll be back by the end of the week end." I said smiling. "There's some aspirin on the nightstand," I said nodding to the nightstand. I smiled at her one last time and closed the door hearing her fall back to her pillow.</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe that you're taking Satan Incarnate and not me. I thought we were closer." I said pouting to Hope as a car pulled up outside the school gate.</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic." she chuckled. "Besides, she needs help studying for mid terms and you're pretty busy yourself." she added nodding her head towards MG.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." I said hitting her lightly. "We're just friends." I said folding my arms and raising my eyebrow.</p><p>"Right, and I'm not a werewolf." she teased. We both laughed and hugged. As I pulled away, a familiar voice spoke.</p><p>"We good to go?" Satan asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Hope answered. She took Penelope's bag and vamped off to the car outside. </p><p>I grabbed Penelope's arm as she started to walk, not too hard to hurt her, just enough to get her attention. "You better not do anything to hurt her." I said sternly. "I mean that in any way possible." I added narrowing my eyes.</p><p>"I won't." she sniped as she pulled her arm away. She began walking and soon enough, Hope and Penelope had disappeared from sight.</p><p>--</p><p>"I swear, if I hear another word about Green Lantern and his posse of lanterns, I am going to make you two eat daylight rings." I dramatically said as MG and Landon were talking.</p><p>"Well, what else are we supposed to talk about?" Landon asked with a playful smile.</p><p>"I don't know... anything else?" I answered with snark. It earned me a small laugh from MG before he turned to me. </p><p>"Okay then, let's talk about something else." he said looking into my eyes. I didn't know what it was that made me stare into those eyes. It felt like I was the one thing that was special in this entire world.<br/>
"Hey," Josie said, making MG look at her.</p><p>"Hey Jo!" he greeted.</p><p>"Sup!" Landon followed.</p><p>Josie sat beside me, looking at me with knowing eyes. "What?" I asked a little annoyed.</p><p>"Nothing," she grinned, obviously lying.</p><p>"Okay, you obviously have something in mind. Spill Josette." I sneered.</p><p>She let out a small chuckle, "Nothing..." she grinned. "It's just that you seem like you could get lost in MG's eyes forever." she added teasing.</p><p>My eyes widened and I turned to MG who was softly laughing. "Ugh, get over yourself." I said playfully pushing him. I could feel the warmth build up in my cheeks. Josie only laughed harder, I turned to her giving her the death glare. </p><p>"You're not even hiding it! The blush says it all!" she said laughing louder now as Landon joined in.</p><p>"Josie!" I said pouting. I gave Landon a death glare and it made him stop laughing.</p><p>The laughter died down a little, "I'm sorry okay," she said chuckling softly. "you just make it so easy to tease." she added, now smiling.</p><p>Even though I just spent the last few moments being humiliated, I couldn't deny the fact that maybe I was developing a crush on MG. In the midst of our fun and my humiliating moment, a storm walked in.</p><p>"Nia?" MG said standing.</p><p>"Hey MG!" she said walking over and giving him a hug.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked a little out of breath but nonetheless with a smile.</p><p>"Uh, your mom," she said looking at Josie and I. "she reached out and offered me a scholarship." she said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, mom has been reaching out to more students than she was before. She handpicks a few kids and offers them a scholarship. Congrats Nia!" Josie said with a little enthusiasm. I narrowed my eyes at Josie, she shrugged her shoulders a little confused.</p><p>"Thanks." Nia said looking down.</p><p>A small part of me was happy that she got the scholarship. I always want what's best for the school, but a huge part of me could see MG looking at her and that only made want to throw her out the window faster than she can say Medusa.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>JADE</strong>
</p><p>It's been a while since Brooklyn and I got to hang out. Ever since I found her in the woods with Ms. Tulle she'd been distant. I told myself that she just needed some alone time, but her purposely ignoring me was getting me worried. I sat on the edge of Josie's bed, waiting for her to come back so that we could go on our date around town. I was finally allowed to go off campus, and Ms. Salvatore was more than happy to let Josie "chaperone" me.</p><p>"Ugh, great. You're here." Lizzie said rolling her eyes at me and lying on her bed facing away from me.</p><p>"Nice to see you too." I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>"Hey," Josie said walking over to me and giving me a small kiss.</p><p>"I don't think your sister likes me." I whispered jokingly.</p><p>"Sorry, she's having a bad day." she answered just as quietly.</p><p>I furrowed my brows. Lizzie was having a great day when I saw her this morning with MG. She even went to say goodbye to Hope. </p><p>"I'll tell you later." Josie said smiling. "Let me just get changed real quick." she said.</p><p>--</p><p>"Remind me who Nia is again?" I asked Josie confused.</p><p>"She's this girl MG had a crush on. They met at Miss Mystic Falls because Nia was blackmailed by Triad to kidnap Landon, but we took care of them. So when she was free to go, her and MG kind of lost contact." Josie explained before taking a sip of her slushie.</p><p>"So, Lizzie's mad because?" I asked still clueless.</p><p>Josie chuckled softly, "She's not mad... MG offered to give Nia the tour around campus, she's jealous." she chuckled louder at the thought of her twin jealous that someone has MG's attention besides her.<br/>
"You're mean." I said teasing her, giving her a slight push. I must've underestimated my strength because the next thing I knew I was speeding to catch Josie. "Sorry." I said with a guilty look, Josie still in my arms.</p><p>She chuckled, "It's not you, it's me. I'm clumsy that way." she said still chuckling.</p><p>"Well, I'll always catch you if you fall." I teased.</p><p>I could see the blush creeping in on her cheeks as she straightened herself again. "So," she said as we began walking again. "Where's Brooklyn? I haven't seen you two together for a while now." she added.</p><p>"I don't know actually. She's been avoiding me. I think it has something to do with Ms. Tulle almost choking her dead in the woods. And before you say anything, Ms. Tulle was hunting game and she thought Brooklyn was... I don't know a deer?" I answered, a little hurt in my voice that my best friend was avoiding me.</p><p>"She probably just needs time." Josie suggested, not that I hadn't thought of it before.</p><p>"Yeah, probably." I answered softly. We continued walking in a comfortable silence. "You know, I can't help but think that this has something to do with my parents." I spoke breaking the silence.</p><p>Josie looked at me confused, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"Brooklyn's been looking into them, tracking them down. She told me she perfected a spell that could pinpoint their exact location and show her their faces, I was supposed to do the spell with her, but I went to talk to your mom instead. When I caught up to her, she was panicking and she bolted. She said that the spell didn't work, but you and I both know how bad of a liar she is." I explained.</p><p>"So you think she found them and she's not telling you?" Josie asked.</p><p>"I think she's trying to protect in her own way. Though I may not like it, she's my best friend and I'd trust her with my life." I answered.</p><p>Josie nodded slowly, listening to the words that came out of my mouth. We spent the entire day taking strolls around town. It hadn't changed as much, but it all still looked new to me.</p><p>It was getting a little dark and Josie's phone had chimed. "Ooh," she said looking at me with apologetic eyes.</p><p>"Everything okay?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah," she said looking back at her phone before keeping it in her pocket. "Mom just texted me, uncle Damon invited us to dinner for a special announcement." she answered.</p><p>"Oh, well we better get you back to change." I said walking to the direction of the school before Josie pulled me back.</p><p>"We can bring a plus one, and I was wondering if you'd like to be mine." she said pulling me close, which was a little new to. Normally I was the one pulling her in.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to intrude on your family-"</p><p>"You are family Jade. Plus, I really wanted to spend the entire day with you." she said leaning in a giving me a long soft kiss.</p><p>"Well, if you insist." I answered softly a little weak in the knees.</p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>We drove to New Orleans for a good 10 hours. There were a few pitstops, but we made it. Everything about the city was amazing. I could hear the jazz music playing outside, everyone was smiling and the city lights lit up the night. I caught Hope smiling at me as I looked out the window.</p><p>"Careful Mikaelson, we wouldn't want you falling for me." I teased, looking at her.</p><p>"Oh shut up." she said chuckling. "You're the one who came to me remember?" she said grinning.</p><p>"Touché." I said with a smug look.</p><p>"We're almost there." she said looking out. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. Aunt Freya said the guest room was a little dirty." she added.</p><p>"I mean, if you wanted to get me in a room alone, all you had to do was ask." I teased again.</p><p>Hope playfully rolled her eyes. The car came to a stop. As we stepped out I couldn't help but stare at the building in front of me. "This is were you live?" I asked shocked.</p><p>Hope chuckled. "Technically I live in the city at the Mikaelson compound, after my dad died, aunt Rebekah compelled a bunch of construction workers and architects to try and rebuild the Mikaelson Manor for aunt Freya and Keelin. So now I stay here when I visit." she said nonchalantly.</p><p>I wasn't new to seeing mansions, I lived in one to be exact. My family was very capable and all, but calling Hope's house a mansion would be an understatement. </p><p>"Hope!" a woman came out of the house. She wore jeans and a floral top. "You're finally here! we missed you so much!" she said pulling Hope into a hug.</p><p>"It's nice to see you too aunt Freya." Hope said reciprocating the hug.</p><p>As they pulled away, the woman's vision turned to me, "You must be Penelope." she said offering her hand for a shake. </p><p>I smiled and nodded as I shook her hand.</p><p>"Let's get the two of you inside, Nik's still napping and Rebekah and Marcel are stuck in traffic." she said leading us to the house.</p><p>"Where's Kol and Davina?" Hope asked looking around the house as we walked in.</p><p>"They went into town to buy some things." Freya answered.</p><p>We walked up some stairs and finally made it to Hope's room. Freya left us to let us settle down. I looked at the single bed and grinned at Hope.</p><p>"Don't. Even. Think. About it." she said pointing a finger at me.</p><p>"I mean, technically we are sleeping together for the weekend." I teased.</p><p>"I swear Penelope, I'm going to kill you." she said holding a finger up as I walked closer to her. </p><p>She slowly backed up and I held up my hands.</p><p>"Penelope," she said with wide eyes realizing what was about to happen. </p><p>I sped towards her and she ran around the room trying to avoid me. I was chasing her like we were little kids as she stumbled on the bed. I hopped on top of her and started tickling her. "We are not at the level of friendship where you can tickle me!" she said laughing and grabbing a pillow smacking it right in my face.</p><p>At this point we were just like little kids playing around. We were both laughing and for the first time in a while I felt genuinely happy and I could tell Hope was too.</p><p>The door suddenly opened and a man peeked through.</p><p>"Oop! Sorry!" he said walking in and covering his face. "I didn't mean to intrude on you and your girl." he added.</p><p>I quickly got off Hope and she stood up quickly. </p><p>"We're not-" we said together. We looked at each other and couldn't help laughing.</p><p>"It certainly didn't look like it." the teased as he put his hands down. He gave Hope a hug and pulled away. "I thought we were meeting the boyfriend Landon?" he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"We're sort off on a break." Hope said pursing her lips.</p><p>"Ah," he replied. "then who might you be?" he asked playfully raising an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Penelope Park." I said offering my hand. "I'm Hope's friend." I added.</p><p>"Well, Penelope Park, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking my hand.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Mikaelson." I answered.</p><p>"Well, I came up here to see my favorite niece and to tell you that Nik is awake and would love to see his cousin." he said turning back to Hope.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll just finish settling here and we'll be right down." she answered.</p><p>He nodded his head with a grin and walked out.</p><p>"Okay, if this goes on, my family is going to think we're dating." she said turning to me.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" I asked playfully.</p><p>"No," she said dragging the word. "but I see what you're doing." she added.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow questioning her.</p><p>"You're using me as a distraction so you won't have to think of Josie." she casually answered folding her arms.</p><p>I clicked my tongue. Hope Mikaelson was really smarter than I thought.</p><p>"It's fine though. I don't mind." she added in an understanding tone. "To be fair, you're the only one capable of distracting me from everything that's been happening." she added with a faint smile.

</p><p>"I'll stop if you ask me to. If you ask seriously this time." I said.</p><p>"I told you, I don't mind." she said holding my arm. "Just don't fall for me okay?" she teased.</p><p>"Wow. And I thought I had a big ego." I said before laughing.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>DAMON</strong>
</p><p>"Do you think I cooked enough?" Elena asked holding a serving of mashed potato in her hand.</p><p>"Elena, you could feed an entire neighborhood with this meal." I said gesturing to the table where she had prepared a lot of dishes.</p><p>"I just can't wait to tell everyone." she said smiling and gently rubbing her stomach.</p><p>I smiled and pulled her close for a hug.</p><p>"If you told me years ago that I would be having not one but two beautiful kids with you I would never have believed it." I said as the hug got warmer.</p><p>"That's because you're too scared to let yourself be happy." she answered back pulling away and giving me a kiss. "Now go see to Bonnie in the living room. I'm sure Caroline and the girls are on their way." she said pushing me away. "Oh!" she exclaimed before I made it out of the room. "Caroline said Josie's bringing her girlfriend, so play nice." she said narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Bonnie was looking at some of the photos we had framed. I watched her from the arc of the door. "You know, you could be in those photos, but Bonbon decided to go on a tour." I said snarky.</p><p>She turned around, meeting me with a smile. "She invited you to come with, but you decide to stay and play dad." she answered back.</p><p>She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. Suddenly I felt a tugging on my shirt. "Dad, when is aunt Caroline getting here? I'm hungry." the small figure said. I pulled away from Bonnie and carried the little thing.</p><p>"Soon sweetheart, mommy doesn't want to start until they're here." I told her.</p><p>"You know, being a dad suits you. I never saw it in the beginning, but it turned out pretty well." Bonnie said smiling as she watched me carry Stefanie.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a jack of all trades, master of all." I grinned.</p><p>The door bell rang.</p><p>"So what are you naming the kid?" Bonnie asked as I put Stefanie down.</p><p>"Well," I began walking to the door. "if it's a boy, we're definitely not naming him-" I froze. Everything seemed fuzzy for a second. "Stefan." I breath out as I looked at the girl in front of me in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think? Leave your thoughts on the comments below! Also, would you guys like to see more of the TVD characters in the story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm A Kid Who Can't Even Make Any Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAROLINE</strong>
</p><p>"So, what's the big announcement?" I asked Elena as we all ate our dinners.</p><p>"Well," she said, her eyes looking over to Bonnie and Damon excited. "We're having a baby!" she shrieked.</p><p>My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened. "Oh, my God! Congratulations Elena!" I said making my way to hug her. "I can't believe that Stefanie's going to be a big sister!" I said looking over to Stefanie who was eating peacefully.</p><p>"Congrats aunt Elena." Josie said smiling.</p><p>"Thank you Jo." she answered. "So," she said pulling away. "how'd you two meet?" she asked narrowing her eyes playfully at Jade.</p><p>"Oh, um," Josie said stammered. "long story short, Jade used to go to the school. She got sent to Kai's prison world, and now she's back." Josie explained in a non meticulous manner.</p><p>"Oh," Elena answered puzzled.</p><p>Jade was quiet the throughout the dinner. Though she was conversing with everyone once in a while, she'd revert back to her quiet nature. I do think it's because of Damon. He'd been watching her throughout the entire night.</p><p>--</p><p>After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to catch up. Stefanie and Lizzie were in Stefanie's room playing with make up, Bonnie, Josie, Jade, and Elena were chatting in the living room, and here I was, washing dishes with Damon.</p><p>"Spill." he said from behind which startled me causing me to jump a little.</p><p>"Spill what?" I asked confused and of course, with snark. Damon and I always had that love-hate relationship.</p><p>"Blondie over there with the hero hair." he said jerking his head towards Jade who was seated in the couch.</p><p>"Who? Jade? What about her?" I asked him confused.</p><p>"You're seriously telling me you don't see the resemblance?" he asked pushing the question as though I knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Resemblance?" I asked with the same amount of confusion as before.</p><p>"Stefan." he said gritting through his teeth.</p><p>"Oh," I said quietly, turning my attention back to the dishes. "I've seen it. What about it?" I asked.</p><p>"Who is she? What's her story?" he pressed.</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" I said a little annoyed with all the questions.</p><p>"I don't know. I just... I need to know." he said in a timid voice.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. </p><p>"She's a foster kid. Ric found her 11 years ago. She ran from the system and someone turned her. We don't know much about her family history, just that the people who dropped her off is living somewhere in Westfield Massachusetts." I replied quietly.</p><p>"Her parents?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Like I said, we don't know much about her family background." I brushed him off.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, wait." he said pulling my arms before I could leave him. "I heard Valerie's in town." he said, his brows furrowed. I gave him a questioning look. "Do you think there's a possibility that maybe..." he said trailing off.</p><p>I was confused by what he was suggesting, but then I caught on. "Seriously?" I asked in a deadpan. "Valerie and Stefan's child died in eighteen sixty-three when she turned. Plus, if Jade was Valerie's daughter, she would have been born in eighteen sixty-three, but she's not. She was born in two thousand and three to a young woman who wasn't ready to have her." I said, yanking my hand off his grip.</p><p>"Okay, but you had the little munchkins, maybe she-"</p><p>"You don't think she tried that?" I asked a little frustrated that we were talking about this with Jade being in the other room, possibly unable to mute out our conversation. "Look," I said more calmly. "I know you miss him," I rubbed his arms. "I do too. But Jade is not Stefan and Valerie's daughter. It's impossible." I said before hugging him.</p><p>He reciprocated the hug hesitantly and exhaled deeply. "You're right. I- I'm sorry." he hugged much more genuine now. "How's the merge cure hunt going?" he asked pulling away.</p><p>"Uh, we're getting there. I hope. Penelope, Josie's ex, found a book talking about the origin of the merge, but I'm still looking for a spell in it." I answered.</p><p>"Do you need any help? I mean, the bar's doing fine and Stefanie has school, so maybe Bonnie and I could come over to offer a helping hand." he offered.</p><p>"It's fine. If I do need help, I'll call you guys." I reassured him.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>"I'll be gone first thing tomorrow. I'm meeting with the pack to discuss something about my mom. I'll probably be back before lunch, just enough time to prepare for the party." I told Penelope as she made herself comfortable in her side of the bed. She nodded at everything I was telling her. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here alone? I'd hate to leave you here and-"</p><p>"Chill Mikaelson. You worry about me too much. I'll be fine. Besides, it gives me a chance to grill your family about their stories." she said with a sly smile. "Plus, your aunt Freya said she has some pictures of you when you were a kid and I wouldn't want to pass up seeing Hope Mikaelson with a little bib." she teased.</p><p>I threw a pillow in her way, making sure I aim for her head. We were busy laughing when auntie Bex came in the room. "You two are having fun." she said smiling.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Penelope's being the usual jerk." I glared at her playfully.</p><p>"Well it's nice to see you smiling again." she added, directing her caring eyes towards me. I reciprocated a smile, "Are you two girls busy tomorrow? Davina had the wonderful idea to visit the witches and she was wondering if you two wanted to come." she asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to the bayou tomorrow, but Penelope's not doing anything." I said offering Penelope.</p><p>"I'd love to join you." she accepted with a smile.</p><p>"Perfect!" auntie Bex said clapping her hands softly. "I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you're doing." she teased before leaving.</p><p>"Okay, how does anyone think they're monsters? All they've been since I got here was perfect." Penelope said making hand gestures.</p><p>I chuckled, "They're not perfect. You're just seeing the side of them that the world refuses to see." I said.</p><p>"I can't imagine how hard it is for you to keep quiet when people say things about them. I mean if they were my family I think I'd-"</p><p>"I know," I said softly. "but I don't owe the world an explanation. I know the truth and that's enough." I explained. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bed, making myself comfortable. "You should get some sleep." I told Penelope before I turned away and closed the lamp.</p><p>I could still feel her watching me, "Good night Mikaelson." she said softly and I felt her shifting.</p><p>Sleeping in New Orleans was much better than in Mystic Falls. The night was peaceful, the only sounds I could hear was nature. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to drift to sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>"Leaving so soon? You haven't even had breakfast yet." aunt Keelin said as I opened the door quietly. She looked like she had just woken up.</p><p>"Uh yeah, I didn't wanna wake anyone up. I'll be back before lunch. I'll bring beignets with me." I said smiling.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Take care." she said with a small smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>It didn't take long before I reached the bayou. I made my way to the camp site where I know most of the wolves would be, but to my surprise, no one was there. I circled the area a little and decided to turn back. Just as I turned, a huge knife was on my neck. </p><p>"What the hell!" I yelled backing up.</p><p>"Hope?" the woman said slowly lowering her very large knife. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." she stammered.</p><p>"You asked for me." I said, eyes wide, and a little frustrated.</p><p>"We're in the clear!" the woman said and everyone started coming out from behind the trees. </p><p>I watched them all confused. "Why are you hiding?" I asked the woman.</p><p>"Rival pack. They arrived a few months ago. They've been terrorizing us ever since. They want to take over the bayou." she explained while settling herself down on a chair.</p><p>"Rival pack?" I asked, seating myself down as well.</p><p>"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." she said, her eyes filled with hesitation. "Your mother was one of the greatest alpha's we had... she protected us and lead us like no one could." she paused, sighing. "I've tried living up to her, but I'm not her. You on the other hand," she said taking my hand. "are her daughter. You have her compassion and her mercy and her kindness, but you also have her strength and her leadership and her power." she paused looking me in the eye. "We need you to lead us Hope." she said.</p><p>I was taken aback by what she said. Me? leading a pack? I couldn't even make friends till two years after my parents died. How could I possibly lead them? I asked myself.</p><p>"Look, Belle, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not my mom either. I can't lead a pack. First of all, I'm not even living here in New Orleans. Second, I'm a kid who can't even make any friends without putting them in danger. What makes you think that I can lead a pack?" I asked her frantically.</p><p>She was quiet. She opened her mouth, prepared to speak, then a group of very large men came prancing to the bayou.</p><p>"Well, well, well, look what we have here." one of the men said staring me down. "They got a new one Alph!" he said to another man. </p><p>A much more intimidating man came out from the group. He grinned looking at me from head to toe. I took that as some form of an insult so I stood up to him. My eyes glowed yellow.<br/>"And a fighter." he said through his grin.</p><p>"I also have a short temper, so why don't you leave." I said, a growl coming after.</p><p>He snickered, "You think I'm afraid of you little one? The wolves you align yourself with are weak. You should consider switching sides." he said offering a place in his pack.</p><p>"No thanks." I snapped. </p><p>We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Eyes glowing, fighting for dominance over the situation.</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>I started the day early. After last night's dinner and aunt Bonnie grilling me questions about my love life, I was surprised that I still had the energy to wake up. I decided to get myself ready for the day, since there was no way I was falling back to sleep. </p><p>I prepped myself, taking a short morning shower, and putting on a simple but cute outfit. I put on some light make up, working making sure I wasn't making too much noise. I didn't want to wake Jo up since it was still early.</p><p>Almost finished with applying my lip gloss, Josie started mumbling in her sleep. I rolled my eyes, <em>she's probably having a sex dream.</em> I told myself. Moments later her mumble became louder. They started turning into small and quiet shrieks. I immediately noticed what it was, nightmares. I had enough of those to know what they sounded like.</p><p>I made my way to her bedside gently shaking her. "Jo?" I said. "Jo?" I said again.</p><p>"D- Dad!" she shrieked a little louder. "No! Dad! I'm sorry!" she yelled.</p><p>"Jo!" I shook her harder this time. "Jo! Wake up!" I yelled.</p><p>Her eyes snap open, she's covered with cold sweat, shaking. I could feel her heart pounding, she looked around the room suspicious and paranoid. "What happened?" she said clutching her chest.</p><p>"You were having a nightmare." I said softly, rubbing her back.</p><p>She looked down at her hands like there was something there. She takes a deep breath before covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." she added. She got up cautiously, shivering. She rubs her head and eyes and tries to fully awaken. The sun shines slightly through the window, she looked out a little tense, then she smiled, but something about her smile was wrong.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked concerned at the sudden change of her demeanor. </p><p>She turned to me with the same smile, "I'm fine." she said tilting her head slightly.</p><p>We watched each other for a moment.</p><p>"Okay," I said holding a finger up. "you are freaking me out." I continued standing. "Jo?" I asked sternly.</p><p>Her smile slowly faded. The air in the room suddenly felt eerie. She walked a little closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the action, she smiled again, "I said I'm fine Lizzie." she said.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. We both snapped out of the moment and I went to answer the door. With a sigh of relief, MG was standing by the door. He had his usual goofy smile. "I heard some loud voices, I thought I'd come check on you." he said with concern.</p><p>I looked back to Josie who was now again lying on her bed, asleep. I couldn't take any chances of her hearing what I was going to say to MG so I flashed him a fake smile. "We're fine." I said a little tense. "I am hungry though. Grab breakfast with me?" I said pulling him by the arm and away from the room.</p><p>"Okay, what was that?" he asked weirded out as we entered the kitchen. I took out a box of cereal from one of the cupboard and poured some of it on a bowl. I sat on the counter top and began eating my cereal.</p><p>"Jo's acting weird." I paused to eat a piece of cereal. "She had a nightmare then suddenly she was looking at me all weird. I asked her if she was fine, she said she was, but something's not right." I explained. "It's like there was something that took over her in the moment, much like when she..." I said drifting off in thought.</p><p><em>No. It can't be.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>"Like when she what?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"It's stupid, but it was like when she was taken over by black magic." I said shaking my head. I knew Jo wouldn't purposely repeat her past mistakes. Though the thought couldn't leave my mind. <em>I wasn't able to sense the black magic in her the last time, what if it happened again?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>"Lizzie, Jo would never purposely do anything that could harm any of us." he said putting a hand on my knee. His gesture made my heart race. I quickly stood up and walked further away from him. </p><p>"So," I said, turning my back from him, looking for an imaginary apple. "where's Nia?" I asked bitterly.</p><p>"Nia?" he reciprocated the question. "How should I know?" he answered.</p><p>"I don't know. You two seemed comfy together yesterday." I said with more snark than I intended to.</p><p>"Comfy?" he scoffed. "Nia and I are just friends." he added.</p><p>"Didn't seem like it." the words just rolled off my tongue.</p><p>"Lizzie," he said, his hands on my shoulder as he turned me to face him. "we're just friends." he said seriously.</p><p>We stood there staring into each other's eyes. The moments passed and I noticed he was getting closer, it wasn't until the fridge door slammed shut when I realized that I was the one leaning into him. We turned to see who it was and of course, it was the hobbit.</p><p>"Don't stop on my account." he said with a sly smile before he walked away with a drink in his hand.</p><p>I let out a frustrated groan and began walking away from MG. "Hey," he called out. He walked closer to me, making me nervous again. "I was thinking, are you doing anything later?" he asked sheepishly.<br/>I furrowed my brows, "Why?" I asked with snark.</p><p>"I just thought we could go grab something at the grill. I mean, not like on a date," he started to ramble. "I- I mean I don't mind it being a date, unless you don't want it to be then-"</p><p>"Dinner." I cut him off. "And I want to eat someplace else, so surprise me." I said with sass before walking out.</p><p>It took every single bit of y strength to stop myself from squealing. As much as I hate to admit it, I had a crush on MG and not just a crush, but a major crush. I leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath to calm myself down. “Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, you are a strong, independent woman who will not crumble just because MG of all people asked you out.” I said to myself out loud. I closed my head and leaned my head back on the wall.</p><p>“Uh, Lizzie? You okay?” Brooklyn asked, standing in front of me. </p><p>My eyes shot open, the girl was looking at me weirdly. “I'm fine.” I said awkwardly before walking away, pressing the bridge of my nose.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>"Who was that?" I asked Belle.</p><p>"That was Monroe, leader of the pack I was telling you about." she answered picking up the things that the men had thrown around while they were leaving.</p><p>"There's not much of a pack." I added sarcastically.</p><p>"Don't be fooled. They may be low on numbers, but they're really powerful. They have moonlight amulets." she said.</p><p>"And the crescents had a hybrid alpha. Why aren't you fighting back?" I interrogated.</p><p>"We can't Hope, that's the problem. We want to fight back, but there's no one to lead us." she said sighing. "I'll go check on the others." she added before walking away.</p><p>"I personally think we can take em'." someone said from behind me.</p><p>I turned to see a young man, around the same age as I was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets. He wore a blue flannel and wore a white t shirt underneath.</p><p>"Lucas, I, uh, hi." I stuttered with an awkward smile.</p><p>"Been a while Marshall." he said casually. "How's things?" he asked.</p><p>"Could be better." I replied with the obvious reason. "I didn't know that you stayed after..." I said trailing off.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, no. I left. Well, my family whisked me away, but when I turned eighteen I made it my mission to return to the pack." he answered. </p><p>We both stood there awkwardly. Lucas was one of the few friends I used to have before my mom died.</p><p>"So, you taking the offer?" he asked, a little hesitation on his voice.</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I mean, I'll do anything to help the pack, but I'm not sure about being the alpha." I said softly.</p><p>He nodded slowly. "Are you staying?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Uh, just for the weekend. Another reason why I can't be alpha." I answered.</p><p>"Oh, well, you're always welcome to stay Hope." he said with a smile. "I gotta go." he said, his attention turning somewhere behind me.</p><p>--</p><p>"I didn't know that there was another pack in town. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Keelin and Freya as we pulled up in the Mikaelson compound. </p><p>"We wanted to, but Belle was really keen on making sure she was the one to tell you." Freya answered.</p><p>"She probably thought that she could convince you to take up the role of alpha." Keelin added.</p><p>We stepped out of the car and made our way inside. Penelope was already there playing with Nik, auntie Bex was drinking some wine by the side, and a familiar face was talking with Vincent around the corner.</p><p>"Declan?" I called unsure. His green eyes met mine with a smile.</p><p>"Hope!" he called cheerful. His smile brought a smile to my face too. I hadn't seen him in over a year. He rushed towards me and gave me a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you little one!" he said letting me go.</p><p>"I've missed you too," I said smiling. "how've you been? I mean? You were gone." I said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yeah, I went back home to Ireland, my mother had a little emergency with her bakery, but I'm back now." he answered in his charming Irish accent. "What about you? Still going to school?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I actually, um, triggered my vampirism." I answered sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, well I'm sorry that you had to go through whatever it is that you went through." he said empathetically.</p><p>"Thanks." I said through a thin smile.</p><p>"Hey, your aunt says Nik's party is about to start." Penelope said taking my attention away from Declan.</p><p>"Go, go, be with your cousin. We'll catch up later." he said gesturing to go to Nik. I gave him another smile and began walking away with Penelope.</p><p>"He's cute." she teased.</p><p>"Ew, no. He's like my dad Pen. At least he used to be." I answered with a cringe.</p><p>"Oh, so we're on nicknames now. Alrighty then Hopey." she playfully put her arms around me.</p><p>"Okay, that's even more disgusting." I replied as we laughed.</p><p>--</p><p>The party went well. Penelope apparently had made friends with the witches, and some of the wolves had joined us. Nik was happy with the miniature car I got him for a present, though I can't say he'll be the best driver someday. Belle came and as expected, tried talking me into accepting the role of Alpha, but Declan, being Declan, saved me from all of that when he stole me away from the party to chat more about the year we missed.</p><p>I told him about my current dilemma about being offered the role of Alpha and my struggles with vampirism, though I don't think he could ever understand.</p><p>“So, has anyone had the honor of sweeping you off your feet?” he asked.</p><p>I chuckled softly, “Uh, yeah. He's name is Landon, but we're on break.” I said sheepishly.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise... what happened? If you don't mind me asking.” he said.</p><p>“Well, I've just been going through a change and, well, he's not really safe around me. It's not like he can die, but it's better safe than sorry.” I answered.</p><p>“You know, Vincent told me the same thing about your mother.” he said. “That, she wanted to protect me, so she pushed me away. But when your mother died and I found out about all this,” he paused. “I just hoped that she told me about everything. The pain, the struggle, everything and anything, because I would've stuck with her through it all.” he added compassionately.</p><p>He gave me a warm smile, “Maybe you should stop pushing him away and let him be there.” he said putting a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying that.” I shook my head smiling.</p><p>“Listen to everyone then.” he teased. “I'll see to the birthday boy, but we'll talk more before you leave.” he said giving me a hug.</p><p>I made my way to my room in the compound. One of dad's paintings hung on the wall. I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out my phone. I pressed a contact and dialed it. The phone rang four times before someone picked it up on the other side.</p><p>“Hello?” a hoarse voice answered.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” I asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied. “I was just reading some comics in my room.” he added.</p><p>We were both quiet. I wanted to speak, but nothing came out.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” he asked, worry in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I just- it's hard to talk.” I said softly, struggling to open up.</p><p>“Tell me what happened, but take you time.” he said in an understanding tone.</p><p>There was another moment of silence.</p><p>“They want me to be Alpha.” I breath out. “There's another wolf pack here that wants to take over and they think since I'm my mother's daughter, I can lead them.” I added shaking my head.</p><p>He was quiet on the other side, just listening, not talking.</p><p>“It should be an easy choice to make. I should be doing the right thing and take the offer, but a part of me knows that I can't. At least not to them, not yet.”</p><p>At this point, all I could hear from him was his soft breathing.</p><p>“I just don't know what to do.” I said in defeat.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “the answer is pretty clear. I mean, you said it yourself, you're not ready for it.” he answered.</p><p>“But the right thing-”</p><p>“If you accept the offer and lead them, you're going to make an amazing alpha. You're kind, compassionate, brave, powerful, and so much more... but you're also condemning yourself to a life you didn't choose.” he cut me off, but not in a rude manner. “Sometimes, doing the right thing is another way of taking the easy way out. You think it's the right thing because it solves the problem, because it's easy, but it's not the best choice for you or for the people involved.” he explained.</p><p>I furrowed my brows trying to understand what he was saying.</p><p>“I've known you long enough to see that you've always done the right thing, but sometimes you have to choose what's good for you. I won't tell you what to do. If you're one hundred percent sure of doing the right thing, go for it. But if there's even the slightest bit of doubt, maybe the right thing, isn't the best choice.” he added.</p><p>“God I miss you.” the words rolled off my tongue.</p><p>He chuckled softly, “I miss you too. How about milkshakes once you get back? On me.” he offered.</p><p>I smiled softly, “I'd love to.” I said softly. “Thank you Landon.”</p><p>“I told you I'd be here.” he said lovingly.</p><p>“Landon! I need your help man! I think I scored a date with Lizzie!” MG exclaimed from the back of the call.</p><p>I giggled softly, “You should go, MG's going to need all the help he can get.” I said through the giggle before hanging up.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN</strong>
</p><p>It was a little late in the afternoon, and I'd been held up in my room all day. I couldn't go to the mill because that's Jade's spot, I can't go to the library because the faculty loves spending their time there, and I couldn't exactly take a stroll through the woods. Not after what happened a while back.</p><p>I'd been trying to make sense of it all. It was impossible for Jade to be Valerie's daughter. The math doesn't fit. I managed to sneak out one of Stefan Salvatore's diaries, and I read that he and Ms. Tulle had an unborn child in eighteen sixty-three. The baby died though. And even if the baby survived, that would mean Jade was turned in eighteen seventy-nine, which would make her a hundred and sixty-eight years old, which would be impossible because she doesn't even know who Frank Sinatra is.</p><p>I groaned in frustration and laid back on my bed. Math had always been my weakest subject. I stared at the ceiling calculating everything again. A knock on the door derailed my train of thought. <br/>“Hey stranger.” Jade said peeking through.</p><p>I quickly shot up as she entered the room. I took the diary, the papers, everything on my bed and stashed it in the nightstand drawer faster than a witch could say <em>inscendia.</em></p><p>“What's all this?” Jade asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I, uh,” I started stammering. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” l said with a fake smile.</p><p>“You know you're a terrible liar right?” she deadpanned.</p><p>“It's nothing, really.” I said much more, believable now.</p><p>“Okay, so you won't mind if I see?” she said reaching out for the handle of the drawer.</p><p>“No!” I said grabbing her hand. “<em>Kandado.</em>” I casted, locking the drawer.</p><p>We looked at each other, Jade's eyes worried.</p><p>“It's black magic.” I sighed out softly, trying to come up with a reason for her to stop poking.</p><p>“I thought we agreed no more black magic?” she glowered.</p><p>“You agreed, I nodded.” I answered sarcastically.</p><p>“Brooklyn...” she sighed my name disappointed. “Is this about my parents? Are you using black magic just to find them, because if you are, then I don't want to look for them anymore.” she said, worry in her voice.</p><p>“No, um, it's not about your parents. It's mine.” I lied. “I found a spell in one of their grimoires that can allow me to speak with the dead. I just miss them.” I lied again. Though I did miss my parents, I knew better than to taper with Necromancy.</p><p>Jade seemed to believe every word that I was saying because the next thing I knew, she was pulling me into a hug.</p><p>“I'm sorry for not being here for you. And here I thought you were avoiding me because of my parents.” she said softly.</p><p>“What?” I pulled away. “Of course not.” <em>Lie.</em> I thought to myself. “I was just busy with studying for mid terms and I had about three five page essays to finish so, I couldn't hang out even if I wanted to.” I said innocently. I wanted to kick myself multiple of times in the face for lying, but I knew it was too early to tell Jade what I found. </p><p>She smiled thinly. “If it helps,” she sighed. “I overheard Mrs. Salvatore talking about the people who gave me up. She was talking about it last night with Damon Salvatore and I-”</p><p>“Wait. Damon Salvatore? What were you doing with Damon Salvatore?” I interrogated.</p><p>“Josie invited me to join her for dinner with her family.” she answered.</p><p>“What was he like when he saw you?” I pushed.</p><p>“He stared at me for a good minute, then he watched me through the entire night. He's kind of weird.” she said jokingly.</p><p><em>Maybe he knows something.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>“She said they were in Westfield Massachusetts, so maybe your spell was wrong or it didn't work?” she said, pulling me out of my thoughts.</p><p>I let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, why don't we go and see them? Maybe they know something.” I said. My eyes grew wide at what I had just said, “I mean, know something about your parents, or maybe they are your parents.” I quickly added.</p><p><em>Nice save!</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.” she said timidly.</p><p>“Why don't we ask Mrs. Salvatore? I mean, there's still time left for the weekend. If we hurry then maybe we could get there and back before Monday.” I suggested.</p><p>“You think she'll say yes?” she asked, hope in her eyes.</p><p>“Only one way to find out.” I said pulling her out the room.</p><p>To be honest, the only reason I suggested it was because I needed answers to my questions. I pulled Jade into Mrs. Salvatore's office. I didn't even knock. It was rude, yes, but I was too anxious to get answers, that all manners just flew right out the window.</p><p>“Why don't you come in.” Mrs. Salvatore said sarcastically as she put the book in her hand down.</p><p>“We want to go to Westfield Massachusetts.” I blurted out with confidence, surprising Jade and myself with the new found attitude.</p><p>Mrs. Salvatore raised her eyebrows, “That's at least an eight hour drive, what's in Westfield?” she asked knowingly.</p><p>“I think you know.” I answered confidently.</p><p>She bit the insides of her cheek. “Look,” she said standing. “I know you two have been trying to find your parents.” she said looking at Jade. “But we're not really sure what's in Westfield.”</p><p>“It wouldn't hurt to know right?” Jade cut in the conversation. “I'm just curious. I don't want to miss my chance to meet my parents or learn about them, especially if I'm immortal.” she said.</p><p>Mrs. Salvatore's face softened. She let out a sigh of defeat, “Okay,” she said softly. “but you go next weekend. I'll have someone chaperone you. In the mean time, in the meantime, I'll have someone look into them, whoever they are and maybe we'll get an address.” she added. “You two, lay off the locator spells.” she said pointing a finger at me. “And no more black magic.” she ordered.</p><p>I nodded frantically. She proceeded back to her book, a gesture that we should probably leave, but if you know me well enough, you'd know that I'm a very observant person.</p><p>“What's that?” I asked curiously, cocking my head towards the book.</p><p>“It's something about the merge, nothing to concern yourself about.” she said brushing me off.</p><p>“The merge?” Jade said. “Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.</p><p>“Unless you know how to find a spell inside a bedtime story, I don't think so.” she answered, putting the book down again.</p><p>“What's the story about?” I asked.</p><p>“I don't think you'll understand.” she teased.</p><p>“Humor me. I am a witch after all.” I answered.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, but eventually began to explain the story. Of course she wouldn't find the answers in this book. She only had a piece of the puzzle.</p><p>“You have it all wrong.” I said. I took the book from the table and opened it to a certain page. “You see, in every coven, lies a story.” I said putting the book down on the table and walking closer to her.</p><p>“This coven talks about a story of one of their own,” I said pausing, reading through the print. “and another from a different coven.” I pointed at a phrase. "There's always two sides to a story." I said as she moved closer to see.</p><p>“Merge the two souls so that that what used to be apart, shall now be one,” she read aloud.</p><p>“What do you notice?” I asked, already seeing the clue.</p><p>“It's the last sentence... but it doesn't end with a period.” she said looking closer at the print.</p><p>"And the illustration?" I asked cocking my head towards the illustration in the book.</p><p>She squinted her eyes to get a better look. "There's something written in Latin." she said.</p><p>I grinned, “You only have one piece of the puzzle, one half of the spell. Find the other book, and your spell is complete.” I said feeling proud of myself.</p><p>She let out an impressed scoff, but it soon faded. “Where's the other book?” she asked, her brows furrowed.</p><p>“I don't know. Most likely, in the coven archives of the other coven.” I answered, folding my arms.</p><p>“This book is from Penelope's coven. That would mean the other book is...” she said trailing off. “Kai.” she breathe out disappointed.</p><p>“Kai?” Jade asked confused.</p><p>“He was the last leader of the Gemini coven. He knew where the records and archives are, but he's dead so we're back to square one.” Mrs. Salvatore answered frustrated, falling back to her seat.</p><p>Jade bit her lip and looked down. “He often disappeared somewhere in Portland, Oregon. He talked about reading some old Grimoires about the prison world. Maybe the  archives are there?” she suggested.</p><p>“Oregon?” Mrs. Salvatore mumbled to herself. “Of course!” she said realizing something. “His father was the leader, so everything must've been where he was.” she took out her phone and began typing. </p><p>“Thank you girls.” she said with a huge smile before leaving the room.</p><p>“Did we just solve the merge?” Jade asked, looking at me confused.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>
  <strong>LANDON</strong>
</p><p>I was feeling better today. Hope had called and confided in me about a decision. Although I wasn't the best talker, it touched me that she came to me for advice. She was finally opening up to me.</p><p>I could feel a smile form on my lips. So, I decided to speak instead of have MG think I'm losing my mind.</p><p>“Are you sure about your plan? I mean, it's not bad, I just think it's grand.” I asked MG.</p><p>“Trust me man, Lizzie isn't like any other girl. She deserves nothing less than grand.” he answered as he began stirring the pot.</p><p>“What is that anyway?” I asked looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“It's my grandma's tomato soup. I loved these when I was a little kid.” he answered. “Is that garlic bread ready?” he asked looking over his shoulder to see if I'm doing my work.</p><p>“Yeah, just gotta pop em' in the oven.” I answered with a skip in my step.</p><p>“Pop em' in later, I don't want Lizzie eating cold bread.” he ordered.</p><p>“Yes boss.” I said through a thin smile.</p><p>MG had made plans to take Lizzie to a small grove by the woods. He managed to build a small wooden gazebo in a matter of three hours and needed my help with cooking their meal. He wanted to go for Italian and I wasn't that much help since I've never eaten at an Italian restaurant before.</p><p>“Hey, thanks man. For helping me.” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Of course.” I answered enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>“Mom!” I called out, making my way to mom who had just finished her phone call. “I need your help. I have a date tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear.” I cried out.</p><p>She furrowed her brows, “Lizzie, you have a walk in closet.” she deadpanned.</p><p>“But everything in it is so last season.” I whined. “I need something cute.” I pouted.</p><p>“Lizzie-”</p><p>“Mom, do you really want me to go on a date looking like I came from last year's Victoria's secret fashion show? No, you'd want me to go on my date looking like the next big thing.” I told her.<br/>She let out a defeated sigh. “Alright, fine. Go buy yourself one pair of outfit.” she said, emphasizing on the number one.</p><p>I squealed in excitement and made my way to town. There weren't much boutiques here but the did the trick. I entered one of my favorite shops and began looking. After what seemed like hours, I finally found an outfit worthy of me.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>It was getting dark and I finally made a choice. I decided to join Belle and the rest of the wolves on their way back to the bayou. I was nervous about telling her my choice. </p><p>We approached the small house in the bayou and I stopped Belle as the rest of the wolves went their way. “Belle, I made my decision,” I said.</p><p>“Oh my God!” she exclaimed before I could speak further. I turned around to see what got her shocked and my eyes grew wide. </p><p>We quickly made our way to the campsite to see bodies lying on the ground.</p><p>“What happened?” I asked, shock still in my face. Belle couldn't muster up any words.</p><p>“Monroe happened.” Lucas answered, he had a bloody face. He looked like he took a beating.</p><p>“Are they...” I asked softly, not wanting to finish the question.</p><p>“We got caught off-guard.” he said grunting as he re-located his shoulder. I flinched at the sound of his bone going back to place.</p><p>“Belle, what are going to do?” someone cried out.</p><p>“We should leave!” someone suggested.</p><p>“But we can't leave!” another one cried out.</p><p>“Hope can help us!” someone suggested, which made my head shoot in their direction.</p><p>“Yeah!” other people started joining in.</p><p>I was feeling anxious, my heart was pounding. <em>What to do? What to do?</em> I asked myself frantically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Chapter 8 should come in a few days, I'm already in the process of finalizing the plot line!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Never Got That Slow Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this chapter you guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>“No one is leaving!” Lucas exclaimed in a loud and booming voice that even made me jump.</p><p>He stood atop a stump and everyone went silent. It was so quiet that you could hear a needle drop.</p><p>“Monroe and his pack have crossed a line. We are done hiding and we most definitely are not running.” he declared. “Rest, heal, and prepare. We're taking the fight to them.” he commanded, his eyes glowing.</p><p>He hoped off the stump and faced me, “We're doing this with or without you. Make your choice.” he said in a stern, deep, and quiet voice.</p><p>I nodded lightly not being able to speak. He began walking away, “Lucas,” I called finding my voice, stopping him in his tracks. “you can't attack them. Not yet.” he turned to me. “Give me at least until tomorrow afternoon to figure something out. In the meantime, let them rest.” I said motioning to the rest of the pack.</p><p>His eyes watched them move, he turned his attention back to me and nodded before walking away. In all honesty, Lucas scared me. He seemed different than he was this morning. Angry. I mean, I can't blame him, looking at the state of the pack made me angry, but it was different with him. He seemed like he was at the verge of losing it.</p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>I finished touching up my make up, Josie said she'd be spending the entire afternoon with Jade which was a plus for me because now I get the whole room to myself. I put on my earrings and smiled at my reflection. </p><p>I'm quite proud of how good I look. As I was admiring the view in the mirror, someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock on my desk, “Just in time.” I said aloud. I took my pouch and opened the door with a smile.</p><p>Of course, my smile faded as soon as it appeared because it was Froddo Baggins who was at the door. “Oh, it's you.” I said unimpressed, even though he was wearing a white button up shirt and was cleaned up very nicely.</p><p>He gave me one of his cheeky smile and held out his arm. “Your carriage awaits.” he said.</p><p>“My what?” I scowled.</p><p>“Your carriage, for your date.” he said with another smile.</p><p>I hesitated on taking his hand, narrowing my eyes and furrowing my brows, but I reached out and he curled my arms around his. </p><p>We walked down to the front door. </p><p>“You know, Hope is not going to like this.” I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>“Calm down, I'm just a part of the plan. Besides,” he said opening the door. “I like it better when you call me names.” he grinned.</p><p>A small grin formed in my lips as well as we walked out.</p><p>I inhaled sharply at the sight that was in front of me. A carriage was parked right in font the door. The horse was chestnut brown and I immediately recognized her. “Cleo,” I said smiling.</p><p>Cleo is one of my favorite horses in the school. Not only was she the fastest, but she's also the most tamed.</p><p>“Hop in.” Landon said offering his hand for me to sit in the carriage.</p><p>“What's going on?” I asked confused, but excited.</p><p>“You said you wanted a surprise, so it's a surprise.” he teased.</p><p>I took his hand and sat in the carriage.</p><p>For a few minutes, we rode into the forest. It was dark at first, but fireflies began showing up, and it even seemed like we were following them. </p><p>The carriage came to a stop. I looked around, but all there was were trees. Landon opened the door for me and held his hands out as I got out. </p><p>“Okay Landon, where are we?” I asked getting tired of the games.</p><p>“That's the first time you called me by my name.” he said with wide eyes.</p><p>He wrapped my arm around his again and we walked a little further. I could see light coming from beyond the trees. When we reached the end of the forest, we were in a clearing. In the middle was a small gazebo and MG sped towards us.</p><p>He wore a black suit matched with a red tie, which complimented my white lined blue skater dress.</p><p>“Lizzie,” he said gazing at me. “you look beautiful.” he let out a smile.</p><p>I couldn't help but feel flustered. I gave him a shy smile and wrapped my arm around his as we began making our way to the gazebo. I didn't even notice Landon had left.</p><p>“This wasn't here before.” I said, the smile seemingly stuck to my face.</p><p>“It took a while to build, but you're worth it.” he said with a smile as he pulled a seat for me. </p><p>I gracefully took my seat and watched him place the food on the table.</p><p>“I asked Pedro to help me with the fireflies.” he said, taking his seat.</p><p>“Italian?” I asked amused.</p><p>“I thought maybe you'd like something from out of town. My great nana was an amazing chef and lucky for you, I inherited all that greatness.” he said bragged playfully.</p><p>I chuckled softly. “This smells amazing.” I said getting a whiff of the food.</p><p>“Well, dig in.” he said with a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>I reached the Mikaelson Manor before Hope did. She said she had to speak with the wolves about something, so she asked me to join her family on their way home. Safe to say, Nik and I got close pretty quick. The kid had a natural talent for magic.</p><p>“Penny!” he called as he tugged the hem of my shirt. I looked down at the kid who was making a paper airplane levitate. I smiled at him and felt proud seeing as I was the one who taught him the spell. I gave him a high five.</p><p>“Okay champ, let's go.” Freya said carrying him. “That's enough magic for one day.” she said smiling at me before disappearing into the house.</p><p>I made my way to the room and took a shower. I walked out with nothing but a towel covering my body. I was about to take it off to get dressed when suddenly the door burst open.</p><p>“Penelope I need-” </p><p>Our eyes met and I could feel the embarrassment creeping in. Hope's eyes were dilated and a dark red blush was forming in her cheeks.</p><p>“Like what you're seeing? Turn around!” I sneered.</p><p>She jumped realizing that she was still looking. “Sorry.” she said facepalming herself.</p><p>I quickly put on my clothes.</p><p>“You can look now.” I said awkwardly.</p><p>She slowly cautiously turned to see me. “You couldn't lock the door?” she asked dreadfully, letting the tension in her shoulders down.</p><p>“You said you weren't going to be back till later.” I argued.</p><p>“That could've meant anytime.” she reasoned.</p><p>“Well that's your fault.” I snapped back.</p><p>“What if it was someone else walked in?” she asked irritated.</p><p>“Alright, fine, I'm sorry.” I said throwing my hands up in defeat. “Didn't take you for the jealous type.” I added which made her blush even more.</p><p>“I am not jealous.” she said walking up to me, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“Sure you're not tomato head.” I teased.</p><p>I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. I tried to hold back my laughter, but it was no use, I ended up bursting into laughter the serious she looked at me.</p><p>“You're unbelievable.” she said unamused.</p><p>“I'm sorry, okay?” I said through the laughter. “What did you need me for?” I asked, as the laughter died down.</p><p>She glared at me, “There's something going on  with the pack here. I think I'm staying for a few more days. I need you to go back to Mystic Falls without me.” she said sighing.</p><p>“What's happening with the wolves?” I asked.</p><p>“A rival pack attacked the bayou while we were at the party and... we're fighting back. I just need you out of here, because whatever's going down tomorrow is going to be terrible.” she explained.</p><p>“Wait, you want me to go back, away from danger, while you stay here and be in the center of it all?” I asked sarcastically. “Yeah, good luck with that.” I scoffed.</p><p>“Pen, I'm being serious. The fights in New Orleans are nothing like the ones you've seen in school. People actually die.” </p><p>“All the more that I should stay.” I replied quickly. “When you agreed to be my friend, you were signing away your right to push me away when danger comes. So you're stuck with me Mikaelson. If I go down, I'm taking you with me.” I said confidently.</p><p>“It's actually, 'if you go down, I go down with you.'” she answered.</p><p>“Perfect! We'll go down together.” I said delighted.</p><p>She chuckled at my corny yet funny enough joke.</p><p>--<br/><strong>LIZZIE</strong></p><p>Tonight has been nothing but perfect. MG and I had finished going through our meals and now it was time for desert.</p><p>“Here you are m'lady.” he said laying down a bowl of ice cream in front of me. “Chocolate and vanilla topped with sprinkles and chocolate syrup. Your favorite.” he said proud of himself.</p><p>“How did these not melt?” I asked impressed.</p><p>“You're on a dinner date with a vampire, I think I can find a way for ice cream not to melt.” he answered amused.</p><p>“So we're on a date?” I teased.</p><p>It was funny how fast all his confidence disappeared when I asked him the question because now he was stammering about how it didn't have to be a date or how it could be if I wanted it to be. I just let out a small chuckle and stopped his hands from waving around.</p><p>“I was kidding MG.” I said calming him down. “I didn't know I had that much affect on you,” I teased again.</p><p>“Trust me, you have no idea.” he said dreamily.</p><p>He was gazing into my eyes and I didn't realize it but so was I. He broke the eye contact and took a small speaker out. He scrolled through his mp3 and picked a song.</p><p>
  <em>Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic starts playing</em>
</p><p>“I know this song.” I said narrowing my eyes trying to remember where I've heard the song before. “My sweet sixteen!” I exclaimed, proud of myself for remembering.</p><p>“We never got that slow dance.” he said offering his hand out.</p><p>I was blushing hard, but it was dark enough for MG not to see it. I took his hand and he led me out the gazebo and in the center of the fireflies. He placed his hands on my waist and I rested mine on his shoulders. We swayed slowly to the music, staying in a comfortable silence. He slowly drew closer and the next thing I knew, my head was resting on his shoulder.</p><p>I closed my eyes turning my head towards his neck. I could smell his perfume, my favorite one from Berlin.</p><p>“How'd you get your perfume?” I asked through a smile.</p><p>“I ordered two when you told me it was your favorite. I gave you one on game day and I kept the other just in case you ever ran out.” he explained softly.</p><p>“Why do you go through all these things for me?” I asked disappointment in my tone.</p><p>He slowly pulled away, the song still playing in the background. “When no one's watching, your body releases tension that you didn't even know was building up. You're more lose and careless and happy.” he said softly, but loud enough for me to hear.</p><p>I furrowed my brows not knowing where this was going.</p><p>“You try your best to show everyone how strong you are... they see Lizzie Saltzman the terrible or the bitchy, but they never get the honor of seeing the good, the funny, the gentle Lizzie Saltzman that I know.” he said smiling.</p><p>“They don't see the girl who cried in her favorite episode of her favorite show because she thought the scene was and I quote, 'a cinematic perfection'.” he continued, laughing. “The girl who would secretly sneak out comic books from my room when she think I'm not looking.” he teased.</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle with MG on the last one. I am guilty for stealing some of his comic books.</p><p>“Or the girl who would try to change countless of times to be better not just for herself, but for the people around her too.” he said, now in a much serious tone. He paused, looking me in the eye. Our faces were much closer now. “That's why I do this. Because I know you Lizzie, all of you. And you deserve to be shown just how much you deserve the world.” he added.</p><p>“And I want to be the person that shows you.” he said softly.</p><p>I could feel the water swelling up in my eyes. MG had touched my heart and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So I did, I pulled him closer till our lips crashed onto each other. Everything around us faded and all I could do was let the tears stream down my face. Our kiss was short, I wasn't like any kiss I'd had. There wasn't any lust, just pure passion.</p><p>I found myself longing for more as we pulled away to catch a breath. He gently cupped my face and wiped the tears away.</p><p>“Don't cry, it might ruin your make up.” he teased.</p><p>I chuckled, “Even if it does, would you still like me?” I asked humorously.</p><p>“Lizzie, I would like you even if you came tonight in a trash bag.” he answered, making me chuckle even more.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--The Next Day--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You better come back soon or else I will personally go to New Orleans and kill you myself.” I playfully scolded Hope over the phone.</p><p>“I'll be back as soon as things here settle down. Plus, you owe me a story.” she teased, hinting about the date MG and I had last night.</p><p>“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes. “I'll be sure to tell mom about your little conundrum.” I added.</p><p>“Thanks Lizzie. How's Landon?” she asked.</p><p>“Our mop headed elf is fine. He actually cleans up pretty well.” I said not realizing I said it in an impressed tone.</p><p>“You went on a date with him too?” she asked teasing.</p><p>“Ugh, gross. Your hipster boyfriend was the one who helped MG set up his grand surprise.” I explained, disgusted that Hope would ever think that I would ever share a meal with Landon.</p><p>She chuckled through the phone. “Do me a favor and try not to kill him with your words.” she chuckled more.</p><p>Josie walked into the room from her lunch. </p><p>“I'll catch up with you soon, take care Hope.” I said hanging up.</p><p>I began fixing my bed and ignored Josie who I could tell was watching me. </p><p>“Really? You're going to keep ignoring me for something I don't even remember happening?” she scowled.</p><p>I didn't pay her any attention which frustrated her more.</p><p>“Lizzie!” she hissed.</p><p>“I am not talking to you unless you confess that you've been using black magic.” I told her, crossing my arms.</p><p>“I already told you,” she said aggravated. “I'm not. Using. Black magic.”</p><p>“Yesterday morning I saw what seemed to be Lord Josiemort in disguise.” I snarked.</p><p>“Fine!” she yelled. “You want me to prove to you that I haven't been using black magic,” she held her arm out. “here. Siphon me.” she said outraged.</p><p>I looked back and forth between her arm and her eyes. I hesitated grabbing her arm, but once I did I began to siphon. My hand glowed and I felt the magic flowing from her to me. When I siphoned enough, I let her arm go and took a step back.</p><p>She wasn't lying. There wasn't a single trace of black magic in her system. I looked at her with apologetic eyes, but she was still very upset.</p><p>“Believe me now.” she seethed before turning away and doing her own thing.</p><p>I know I hurt her by not believing her, but can you blame me? I decided to give her her space so for the next few minutes, I sat quietly in my bed pretending to read a book before Josie exited the room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>I let out a frustrated groan, I had hurt my sister again. I left the room in search of my mom to tell her about what just happened and give her the heads up that Hope and Penelope weren't coming back for the next few days.</p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE</strong>
</p><p>I slammed the door as hard as I could. I was furious at how Lizzie assumed that I was using black magic when I wasn't. Did she really think that I was that stupid to use black magic after what happened?</p><p>I stomped off to Jade's room which thankfully wasn't that far. I knocked three times before she opened the door.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted with a smile. “you okay?” she asked her smile fading.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said shaking my head. “it's just Lizzie.” I glared at the thought of my sister.</p><p>“Anything I can help with?” Jade asked sweetly.</p><p>“Take my mind off it?” I answered with a pout.</p><p>She simply smiled and took my hand.</p><p>Jade and I walked to the grill, our hands clasped together. We sat by the tables outside. It was a nice day, the sun was out, but not to the point where it was hot. It was also breezy, so it was perfect to eat outside. </p><p>One of the bus-boys came to our table and took our orders. Minutes later, he returned with two milkshakes at hand.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jade said before he left.</p><p>“So, how is milkshake supposed to help?” I asked examining my milkshake.</p><p>“It won't.” she said. “I'm your distraction.” she answered confidently.</p><p>“You?” I asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What? You don't think I can distract you?” she said putting her hand on her chest acting as though she was offended.</p><p>I let out a small chuckle. “No, I just think that if I let you distract me, I'll end up forgetting everything around me.” I teased.</p><p>“Ooh, she's got game.” Jade teased back.</p><p>We both laughed, “Okay, but really? What are we doing?” I asked, letting the laughter die down.</p><p>“I thought I'd take you to get some milkshakes then maybe we could go on a hike.” she explained.</p><p>“A hike?” I asked sending her a doubtful look.</p><p>I was not exactly wearing the right outfit for a hike.</p><p>“Yeah, I actually planned a small surprise for you a few days ago. I managed to set it up yesterday after I saw your mom.” she assured me.</p><p>“You went to see mom?” I asked curiously.</p><p>“Yeah,” she breath out. “Brooklyn and I asked if we could go to Westfield Massachusetts to see my parents.” she said waving quotation fingers in the air.</p><p>“Your parents?” I asked. “I thought they were here in Mytsic Falls?” I added a little confused.</p><p>“That's what we thought too. Brooklyn and I think that maybe her spell didn't work.” she added. “Don't worry about it.” she smiled.</p><p>I nodded respecting her not wanting to talk about it anymore, but I knew something was off. How could Brooklyn get a spell wrong? She's one of the top students in the school, even if it was black magic she could definitely pull off a locator spell.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>It was almost one ock'lock, Penelope and I carefully tried to sneak out the house. The key word is tried.</p><p>“Where do you two think you're going?” Marcel asked. He's sitting by the porch sipping coffee. Of course he would, Mikaelsons always loved to dramatize everything.</p><p>“We're going on a date.” I said nonchalantly, hoping that he'll believe me since half my family already thinks Penelope and I are together.</p><p>Marcel stood up, “Do you really think that there isn't anything going on in this city that I don't know about?” he asked.</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheeks. I had nothing against my family knowing what I was about to do. What I didn't want them to do was stop me. “I'm going.” I told him.</p><p>“Alright, then I'm going with you.” he said putting his coffee down.</p><p>“I don't think so. It's wolf business.” I snarked.</p><p>“And yet you're bringing your witch friend with you.” he said cocking his head towards Penelope.</p><p>“I didn't really take no for an answer.” Penelope chimed in.</p><p>“Well neither am I.” he answered.</p><p>“Marcel,” I said, practically begging him to just let me go.</p><p>“Look kid, I get it, you're trying to be your own person, but you're a Mikaelson, and if there's something that I've learned over the years I've spent with them... it's that you fight for family, always and forever. So I don't care if it's wolf business. If you're going into battle then so am I.” he explained.</p><p>I realized soon enough that he wasn't going to back down, so I let out a defeated sigh and agreed. “Fine, but just to be clear, you're only moving when I tell you to.” I said pointing a finger at him.</p><p>We reached the bayou soon enough. Lucas was already preparing most of the wolves for the attack. I lost all my cool when he walked up to me. I'm not saying that in a weird “I like him” way. No.It was more of, I felt smaller around him in terms of power.</p><p>“Why are they here?” he asked. His voice deep and serious.</p><p>“Uh, they're here to help.” I replied, my voice not as loud as I wanted it to be. </p><p>“This is wolf business. We can't have a witch and a vampire interfering.” he ordered.</p><p>“Yeah, and she's a Mikaelson and a vampire. If she gets hurt, I get involved.” Marcel said with confidence.</p><p>“Plus you'll need all the help you can get.” Penelope said catching Lucas' attention. “The wolves that you're dealing with are Poldark descend. We learned about them in Belgium. They're pretty common there.” Penelope explained. “They're not your typical werewolf. Their blood lust is much scarier than a Rippers. They voluntary choose to kill what they want, who they want, when they want to. If what Hope said is true and they do have moonlight amulets, then you're screwed. Out of all seven wolf packs, they have the most strength. They'll tear you to pieces before you can even step foot in their territory.” she continued.</p><p>“So you're saying we've been living under their mercy?” Lucas asked almost offended.</p><p>“Yeah, that's what I'm saying.” Penelope replied, her tone a little snarky. I gave a small nudge to remind her that she's talking to a quite possibly very angry werewolf.</p><p>“So what do we do?” Lucas breath out.</p><p>“You strike a deal.” Marcel answered. “You take your strongest wolf and you have them fight their alpha. Whoever wins, stays in New Orleans. Whoever loses, leaves for good.” he added.</p><p>Lucas' eyes shifted to me. “Alright then. You're up.” he said coldly before walking away.</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt a chill go down my spine. Why was it me? Usually I'd feel confident enough to know that I am the strongest, but right now, I felt nothing more than a wolf in the pack.</p><p>“He's nice.” Penelope remarked.</p><p>“Is he the alpha I thought Belle was?” Marcel asked unimpressed.</p><p>“No. They want me to be the alpha. He's just stepping up cause I haven't made a decision yet.” I breath out.</p><p>“You okay? You seem a little fazed.” Marcel noted.</p><p>“Don't tell me he got to you.” Penelope teased.</p><p>“No, of course not.” I scoffed. To be honest, I was scared of him. “I'm just, preparing.” I reasoned.</p><p>--</p><p>After about an hour of preparing and traveling, we reached the french quarter where the Poldark wolves had settled. They had taken residency in the nearby apartments that were vacant. We knew we had to take the fight someplace safe where tourists wouldn't accidentally run into.</p><p>As we walked into the territory, I immediately felt the air around us change. There was so much tension in the air that it was hard for me to breath. One by one, I could see the Poldark wolves come out. They watched us with prying eyes. From afar, I could see Monroe. He was standing on the edge of a balcony, seemingly waiting for something.</p><p>Lucas stopped in his tracks, the pack followed. Monroe scanned the pack until his eyes settled on me. Lucas looked over his shoulder, waiting for me to do something. I shifted my sight to Lucas, “We should take this somewhere else. There could be casualties.” I said looking around. “We can do this at the Mikaelson compound.” I offered softly.</p><p>He looked back up at Monroe and began walking towards the compound. It took a few minutes to get there, but as soon as we entered, the Poldark wolves weren't far behind.</p><p>“So, is this to be your surrender?” Monroe asked walking in, his hands open wide as of a hug.</p><p>“We're here to make a deal.” Lucas declared.</p><p>“We don't do deals.” Monroe answered.</p><p>“Either you agree or we rain down hell fire on you.” Marcel cut in.</p><p>I glared at him reminding him that this is wolf business and he's only here for backup.</p><p>“Marcel Gerard,” Monroe said clasping his hands together. “it's nice to finally meet you.” he said with a sickening grin.</p><p>“You're not making the deal with him. You're making it with me.” Lucas said frustrated.</p><p>Monroe's eyes didn't leave Marcel. “Alright boy, what's your offer?” he entertained Lucas.</p><p>“A battle for New Orleans. Your alpha against ours. You win, you stay. You lose, you leave.” he explained, the anger lingering in his voice.</p><p>Monroe grin grew wider as he looked to his pack. “You might as well just give up.” he said stepping up in the middle of the room.</p><p>Lucas looked at me, somewhat ordering me to step up. I gulped at the rage in his eyes and made my way to the center.</p><p>“Hello Tribrid.” Monroe greeted me grinning. “I hope you offer a fair fight. This is werewolf business after all.” he said taunting me.</p><p>I would've come up with a come back, but I was in the heat of the moment that I couldn't bring myself to speak.</p><p>
  <strong>VALERIE</strong>
</p><p>I was peacefully studying the week's lesson in the library, when Caroline decided to sit in my quiet table.</p><p>“Valerie,” she said with a smile. Though her smile looked like she was about to ask a favor. “I have a favor to ask.” she added.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p>“What do want Caroline? I have vampires to teach.” I answered with snark.</p><p>“Do you know where the Gemini Archives are?” she asked casually.</p><p>“That depends, why do you want to know?” I interrogated.</p><p>The Gemini archives were well hidden. Not everyone in the coven knew about them, but my father was once the leader of the coven and he had told me all about how the archives were hidden for the preservation of our history.</p><p>“It's something about the merge. I need to know how the story goes for your coven. There's something in the book that could help me find a way to stop it.” she answered, her tone serious and her eyes begging.</p><p>“What's in it?” I asked.</p><p>“The other half of the spell.” she answered.</p><p>“I don't know exactly where the archives are.” he face dropped. “But I know where they might be.” I added and her face lit up. “Check the home of the last leader. There should be a secret drawer somewhere in the house. You'll need Gemini blood to open it.” I explained.</p><p>“Can we use your blood?” she asked.</p><p>“No. It has to be from a living member of the coven and seeing as I'm a vampire, your only options are your daughters.” I answered.</p><p>“Okay, thanks!” she said before springing up from her seat.</p><p>“Wait,” I stopped her from leaving. “Brooklyn has been acting all kinds of weird lately. I was thinking that it's because she saw me in the woods two weeks ago, but it's something else.” I said, making Caroline tilt her head slightly. “It's like she's hiding something. I mean, she took one of Stefan's diaries. I didn't think anything of it until I realized she took the one from eighteen sixty-three.” I added.</p><p>“Maybe she just wants to do some research on you.” she suggested. “But whatever her reason is, she's doing detention for taking Stefan's diary.” she added.</p><p>I nodded, “I'm starting to think something's happening because Damon called me this morning. Did you give Damon my number?” I asked.</p><p>Damon had called me early this morning asking some weird things.</p><p>“No, why? What did he want?” she asked confused.</p><p>“He was asking whether I knew Jade. It's funny, he asked more questions about Jade than he did me.” I answered, a little confused as well.</p><p>Caroline's brows knitted together. Then her face loosened a little, meaning the gears in her head was turning.</p><p>“What's on your mind?” I asked seriously.</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all.” she answered with a small fake smile. She left the library, leaving me confused.</p><p>I focused back on my lesson, but a question that Damon asked popped into my mind. <em>“Are you sure that the baby died?”</em></p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THUD!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hope flew across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Lucas watched with his fist clenched. He seemed like a volcano waiting to erupt. Hope quickly got up and sped towards Monroe. The rules were clear, Hope was only allowed to use her werewolf abilities. With a swing of his arm, Monroe sent Hope flying against the paintings on the wall.</p><p>“This is wrong.” I said softly, enough for Marcel to hear me.</p><p>“She's going to be fine.” he said, reassuring me.</p><p>“No she's not.” I said glancing over at my friend who now had a bloody nose. “She may be a tribrid but she can't control which part of her dominates.” I added, making Marcel look at me with concern.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, worry lingering in his voice.</p><p>“A supernatural is powerful on it's own, Hope is all three, each side fighting for dominance. She doesn't do magic as often as she used to, she doesn't wolf out because she could kill the vampires at school.” I explained to Marcel with concern. “Hope's vampirism has been dominant since she turned.” I added.</p><p>“She's not the strongest wolf in the pack.” he realized.</p><p>He quickly made his way to Lucas, grabbing him by the arm.</p><p>“You have to stop it.” he ordered.</p><p>“What?” Lucas asked confused.</p><p>“She's not the strongest.” Marcel answered.</p><p>Lucas only gave him a confused look.</p><p>“Stop this now unless you want the entirety of the Mikalesons coming for your head.” he added.</p><p>“If we stop, we surrender.” Lucas said in a lower voice.</p><p>“<em>Corporis Impetum!</em>” Hope casted and Monroe was sent flying across the room.</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>“Big mistake little one. You broke the rules,” Monroe said collecting himself. “the deal's off.” he grinned.</p><p>I had to find a way to help Hope. Monroe was right, Hope had used her magic against him. My eyes wandered to one of the Poldark wolves and I noticed something on his hand.</p><p>“Wait!” I yelled, not realizing what I had done.</p><p>Everyone's eyes shot at me. Hope's was not happy.</p><p>“She's not the only one who broke the rules.” I said softly, my eyes shifting to Monroe. “You're using magic.” I said, cocking my head towards his ring.</p><p>“She's a crescent wolf, she can shift at will.” he said.</p><p>“Naturally. She doesn't use a ring.” I said with a little more confidence now. “Technically speaking, she can use magic, because you're using it as well.” I added, my sight shifting to Hope, I gave her a small grin.</p><p>She grinned back knowing that I had found a loophole to this mess.</p><p>“You're done for.” she said, a ball of fire forming on her hands. It reminded me of Josie. That one time that we were practicing spells at the mill and she insisted on using fire spells. Josie always had a love for fire and–</p><p><em>Wait! What am I doing?</em> I shook my head, returning my focus to the problem at hand. Marcel had returned to my side.</p><p>“You found a loophole.” he said impressed.</p><p>“I had to. Wouldn't want the Mikaelsons coming for my head.” I joked.</p><p>“<em>Inscendia.</em>” Hope said, and a the fire grew towards Monroe. He dodged it, but not enough because his jacket was now on fire. He quickly took it off and growled at Hope.</p><p>He sped towards her, but he wasn't fast enough. “<em>Icaeus!</em>” Hope casted holding her hand up, pinning him to a wall without even touching him. She held out her other hand and the Poldark wolves dropped their knees holding their heads. She was using an anueurism spell. Basic spell, but can be very helpful at times like these.</p><p>Monroe was screaming in pain. “Alright! I yield! I yield!” he screamed and Hope put both her hands down, releasing Monroe and the other wolves.</p><p>“A deal's a deal. You lost,” she said walking closer to Monroe and bending over. “Now get out of my city.” she commanded.</p><p>She stood back up and looked to the wolves. Her and Lucas nodded at each other.</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE</strong>
</p><p>Finally it was over. Penelope had found a way for me to be able to use my magic, I knew I had to thank her for that. I looked over to the wolves and they were celebrating, Lucas and I nodded at each other. He and I had some form of understanding. </p><p>--<br/>“Thank you for today Hope.” Lucas said. His voice was lighter now, his mood was better.</p><p>“Of course.” I said smiling.</p><p>We were walking along the woods. Penelope and Marcel went back to the house. I told them I'd be back later, hopefully when Penelope's done with her shower and dressed up. Lucas had asked to talk before I went home.</p><p>“Are you leaving?” he asked.</p><p>“I'm thinking about it.” I answered.</p><p>“You really seemed like an alpha out there.” he said, bumping my shoulder playfully.</p><p>I chuckled softly, “More like a soldier.” I teased. “You seemed more of an alpha than I was.” I suggested.</p><p>“No,” he denied. “I was just angry and you haven't exactly made up your mind at the time.” he added.</p><p>“What makes you think I've made up my mind now?” I asked, stopping.</p><p>He stopped as well and looked me in the eye, “When you told Monroe that this was your city.” he answered.</p><p>I was quiet and began walking. He was right, I had made a decision. The right decision.</p><p>“I'm not the best.” I blurted out. “I wouldn't know what I'd be doing half of the time. But the pack is also my family, and if being a Mikaelson taught me anything, it's that we fight for family, always and forever.” I added.</p><p>We walked a little more in silence.</p><p>“So what's your plan?” he asked.</p><p>“I guess all I can do is try to be as good as the alpha my mom was.” I said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did the Mizzie date justice. What did you guys think of this chapter? Leave your comments below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Didn't Mean To Kill Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Check out my other fic (A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing) hahaha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>BROOKLYN</strong>  </p><p>“I can't believe you yanked me away from Josie. We were on a date.” Jade complained.  </p><p>“Yeah, I think Josie understands that saving Pedro from a dream demon is much more important than your date.” I snapped back. “I can't believe the monsters are back. What do you think they want now?” I added.  </p><p>“I don't know, but it can't be good.” she answered.  </p><p>We walked down the hallway, making our way to my room. As soon as the door open, Penelope greeted us with a smile. Jade and I smiled back, but it was a little awkward between them, so Jade insisted that we'd just meet her at the mill later. She said her goodbye and left.  </p><p>“She doesn't like me, does she?” Penelope asked.  </p><p>“What? No, of course she does. It's just a little awkward.” I answered sheepishly. “Any news on when Hope's coming back to school?” I asked, hoping that I'm successful in changing the subject.  </p><p>“I don't think she'll be back anytime soon. There's a lot going on in New Orleans.” she answered.  </p><p>“Oh.” I said, making my way to my desk.  </p><p>I rummaged through the mess on top of it, pulling Stefan Salvatore's diary out from the bottom of a book pile. I flipped through the pages and read a paragraph. Valerie is like no one I have ever met. She understands me, comforts me in this time of pain and loss. Though I've only spent what little time we had together, I know in my heart that Valerie is someone I want to be with. It said,  </p><p>I inhaled deeply and let out the air.  </p><p>“Good book?” Penelope asked, she'd been watching me this whole time.  </p><p>“Uh, yeah. A real mystery.” I humored her.  </p><p><strong>CAROLINE </strong> </p><p>“Sheriff Mac, what a surprise.” I greeted her as she entered the office.  </p><p>“I'm sorry to drop by unannounced.” she said, sitting at the chair opposite mine.  </p><p>“It's fine. What can I help you with?” I asked politely.  </p><p>“I don't mean to sound offensive, but are you keeping an eye on your kids?” she interrogated.  </p><p>I furrowed my brow, “What do you mean by that?” I asked.  </p><p>“One of my deputies received a call earlier about a bunch of teenagers in the woods. When he got there the kids were terrified. They said their friend had been killed. We located the body and it's drained of blood. There are bite marks and cuts on it.” she answered. “Have your kids been feeding on the locals?” she interrogated.  </p><p>“No. My kids are compliant with the rules. They barely leave the school. I'm sure that whatever attacked those kids are not mine.” I answered confidently.  </p><p>She hesitated nodding, “I see. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I'm just trying to make sure that my town is safe.” she said before standing. “There is one more thing, one of the teenagers said that they heard a baby crying. They followed the cry and that's when they found their friend dead.” she added. “Call me if you find anything out?” she remarked before leaving.  </p><p>I nodded in agreement.  </p><p>I buried my face in my hands. There couldn't have been a student who would go out and feed on the locals. I knew my students as well as I knew my own kids. I groaned in frustration that I'd have to figure out what this vampire wants.  </p><p>--  </p><p>“You know that I was conducting an exam, right?” Valerie asked frustrated. I had pulled her out of class to ask for her help regarding this vampire.  </p><p>“I know, but I don't really have anyone to ask.” I reasoned. “The sheriff thinks that there's a new vampire in town. It killed a teenager by the woods. Do you think you can track it?” I asked.  </p><p>“I can't track your vampire unless I have a personal belonging of whoever it is.” Valerie answered. “And why are you the one trying to solve this case?” she asked.  </p><p>“I have to. I may not be the sheriff, but my kids are being questioned and I can’t have that.” I answered her.  </p><p>Valerie nodded, understanding where I was coming from. “Do you have to call off classes?” she asked.  </p><p>“No. The last thing I need is classes being cancelled. Besides, this is just a small hitch, I can handle it.” I answered confidently.  </p><p>“Alright then, can I go back to my class now?” Valerie asked sarcastically.  </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her. “Yeah.” I answered with a grin.  </p><p>
  <strong>PENELOPE </strong>
</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Hope asked through the phone.  </p><p>“I should, but I spent a year in Belgium learning things that you haven’t even started discussing here, so I think I’ll be fine.” I answered confidently. “How’s things there?” I asked.  </p><p>Hope had stayed behind to “lead” the wolves of New Orleans.  </p><p>“Oh, you know. The usual, I’m trying to lead a pack of wolves without knowing what I’m doing.” she joked.  </p><p>I let out a small chuckle.  </p><p>“Oh, come on. You have that scary, cute wolf helping you, it can’t be that hard. In fact, I think you’re having fun.” I teased.  </p><p>“I told you, Lucas is just my friend. Besides, I like to think I’m taken.” she answered determined. “How is he?” she asked lovingly.  </p><p>“Bird boy’s fine, but I’m offended that you didn’t ask how I was doing in that same tone of voice.” I answered teasing.  </p><p>“You’re unbelievable.” she said. I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I let out another chuckle. “Thanks for calling, I was missing Mystic Falls.” she added in a genuine tone.  </p><p>“Hurry up and come back, I’m running out of people to flirt with.” I joked.  </p><p>She chuckled on the other side.  </p><p>“I’ll see you soon Pen.” she said before hanging up.  </p><p>It was almost one o’clock, I’m supposed to be in History right now, but like I said, they taught us pretty advanced things in Belgium. I decided to stay in my room and do my own studying. I hadn’t talked to Mrs. Salvatore in a while, so I’ve been doing my own research.  </p><p>I took out a bunch of folders out of my bedside desk and dropped them on top of my bed. I flipped through the pages of one of the folders. I’ve been collecting studies and research about psychological willpower and strength. I’m hoping to give them to Josie since she hoped we could be “friends” and friends help friends not die, right?  </p><p>--  </p><p>I spent at least thirty minutes reading through the files before my mind decided that it couldn’t take anymore. I plopped down to my bed and closed my eyes.  </p><p>
  <em>“It’s not funny Jojo. You know I hate surprises. Besides, I’m the one who’s supposed to be surprising you.” I said, Josie held my hand, guiding me as I had a blindfold on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re always surprising me. It’s my turn to surprise you.” she answered. I could almost see the smile in her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were walking and I suddenly I hit a post.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow.” I remarked.</em>
</p><p><em>“Sorry.” Josie said. “We’re almost there!” she exclaimed, yanking me all of a sudden.</em>  </p><p><em>I was practically running when suddenly we stopped.</em>  </p><p><em>“We’re here!” she said excited.</em>  </p><p><em>I moved my head sideways as if I was looking around. </em> </p><p><em>“Can I take my blindfold off now?” I asked jokingly. </em> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, right.” she said before removing the blindfold.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My lips parted at the view in front of me as my eyes adjusted. We were in a small garden filled with flowers. The sun was setting which gave it a nice aesthetic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I found it a few days ago. The owner was going to leave it because they were moving, so I asked if I could restore it. MG helped with the rebuilding and I used a little magic for the flowers.” she explained as I walked inside a little, admiring the garden. “Do you like it?” she asked enthusiastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I like it?” I mimicked her question looking back at her. “Jojo, I love it!” I said as I rushed to her and gave her a kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled through the kiss and slowly pulled away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was hoping you'd like it cause, I also prepared a picnic.” she said sheepishly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckled at her smile. “God, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you.” I said softly. “I love you Jojo.” I told her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.” she replied, giving me a peck on the lips before yanking me away to the picnic. </em>
</p><p>My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up from the bed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that I had fallen asleep for an hour. I was late for my Physics class. I quickly took my bag and put the files inside. </p><p>“Great, I'm late for my class and I'm dreaming about my ex.” I said aloud as I gathered the rest of my things. </p><p>
  <strong>LIZZIE</strong>
</p><p>“Hey beautiful,” MG called with a smile as I sat beside him in the mess hall. “Is it okay if I call you that?” he asked eyes wide and panic in his voice. </p><p>I chuckled, “Of course.” I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>His cheeks were flushed and I couldn't help but laugh. I never knew how much MG reacted with me. </p><p>“How was your day?” he asked sweetly. </p><p>“Uneventful. Talking to you would probably be the highlight of it.” I answered, smiling in the end. </p><p>“Oh, well, maybe I could make this moment extra special.” he suggested. </p><p>“What could you possibly do to–” </p><p>He held out a rose in front of me. </p><p>“Well look at you.” I teased, taking the rose. </p><p>He smiled and motioned for someone behind me to come. I turned and suddenly, Kaleb was placing Key Lime Pie down on the table. </p><p>“Fresh and tasty!” Kaleb as he set the pie down. “Enjoy.” he added before leaving. </p><p>I turned to MG with an impressed look. </p><p>“Special enough?” he asked knowingly. </p><p>“My favorite flower and my favorite desert. You just might be my favorite person.” I teased. </p><p>“I'd like that very much.” he answered with a small laugh. </p><p>I took a bite out of the pie and closed my eyes at the heavenly taste. </p><p>“Hey Lizzie,” MG asked in a serious tone. I turned to him, the pie making a bump on my cheek. “Do you think I could take you out on another date?” he asked. </p><p>I chewed the food in my mouth and furrowed my brows. “Of course, you can. I mean, it's not like I'll be going out with anyone else.” I answered. </p><p>He smiled, “That's perfect! I'll start planning and you,” he said standing up all excited. “You just stay her, enjoy your pie, relax, and I'll plan everything!” he said before vamping away. </p><p>I squinted my eyes at what had just happened and went back to eating my desert. </p><p>
  <strong>CAROLINE </strong>
</p><p>I walked into the woods where Sheriff Mac had found the body. If Valerie can't track our friendly bloodsucking guest, then I'll have to do it manually. I tripped over a rock for the third time. The woods isn't really my favorite place. </p><p>The sun wasn't going to be down for another hour or two so it wasn't that hard to see. I took a whiff of the air hoping to get a scent of the blood of the kid that was attacked, but I got nothing. </p><p>As I was walking, I looked down and adjusted my eyes to the front again, but what I saw made my heart stop. </p><p>“Josie?” I called out to the little girl twenty feet away from me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look of her and I backed away a little. </p><p>It was her. Josie was standing in front of me, but she didn't look like her. She looked younger, way younger, like when she was three. </p><p>The wind blew and the air felt eerie. The little girl just stood there watching me. </p><p>“Josie?” I asked again. This time she walked closer. </p><p>When she was about three feet away from me, I saw its true face. It had sharp teeth and long nails, it was small enough to be mistaken for a child and powerful enough that when it pounced on me, I fell on my back. </p><p>It bit me and clawed on me, but I managed to kick it off me. I quickly ran away, using my heightened speed to my advantage back to my car and drove as fast as I could to the school. </p><p>I dialed a number on my phone while driving. </p><p>“Caroline?” Valerie said on the other side. </p><p>“It's not a vampire!” I said, looking back to see if it followed. </p><p>“What?” she asked confused. </p><p>“The thing that attacked those kids, it's not a vampire.” I replied. “Get everyone inside. It's in the woods, I don't know how fast it is or where it is now, but it's strong enough to leave claw and bite marks on me.” I explained looking at the marks on my arm. </p><p>-- </p><p>I pulled up at the school, my arms had scratches and there was a bite on my neck. The students looked at me with wide eyes. </p><p>“I'm fine. Everyone get to your rooms. No one is allowed to go outside.” I ordered. </p><p>I walked to the library, Valerie and Landon were there buried in books. </p><p>“You look like hell.” Valerie remarked. </p><p>“Really didn't have time to stop by the mall to get a new outfit.” I answered sarcastically. “What do you have?” I asked urgently. </p><p>“You said that it cried to lure it's victim and it can change into a child?” Landon asked. </p><p>“When the kids were attacked, they said they heard a baby crying. When I found it, it looked like a child? My child specifically. It looked like Josie when she was younger.” I explained. </p><p>“It couldn't have been a banshee. If it was it would've torn your ear drums out.” Landon mumbled under his breath. “Baby, child, fangs.” he added. His brows were furrowed. He quickly looked up. </p><p>“What?” Valerie asked. </p><p>He made his way to a bookshelf, scanning the books and pulling out one. </p><p>“I was doing some extra reading back when I was trying to figure out what I was. I came across a bunch of myths and legends and there's this one story about a creature in the Philippines.” he said making his way back to the table and dropping the book opened. </p><p>Valerie and I looked at the illustration. </p><p>“That's it.” I said pointing to the illustration. </p><p>“It's called a Tiyanak. It's basically a monster that feeds on kids.” he explained. “It has claws and sharp teeth that can be used to attack its victim. It has the ability to mimic a baby crying and can change its appearance into a child.” he continued. </p><p>“If it only eats children, then why did it attack Caroline?” Valerie asked. </p><p>“I don't know. Maybe it was desperate? I mean, if it's a monster from Malivore, who knows how long it's been trapped there. Maybe it got really hungry.” Landon answered. </p><p>“Okay, no one goes outside. Valerie get the faculty and make sure everyone’s inside. We don't know what else this monster can do. I'll call Sheriff Mac and tell her what we know.” I said. </p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN </strong>
</p><p>“Name the stages of becoming a vampire.” I told Jade. </p><p>“Vampire blood in the system, death, transition, drinking human blood, and boom you're a vamp.” she answered confidently. </p><p>“Good. Now, can a werewolf trigger it's curse by accidentally killing someone?” I asked. </p><p>“Yes, because the curse doesn't care if you killed someone purposely or accidentally, as long as you killed someone, you trigger your curse.” she answered. </p><p>“Lastly, when a witch is turned into a vampire, do they keep their magic?” I asked. </p><p>“No. Unless they're a siphon witch, then they can keep their magic.” she answered. </p><p>“Great! You're all set for the test tomorrow. Though, I don't understand why you needed my help to review this. It's child's play.” I remarked. </p><p>“I just want to be sure.” she answered. </p><p>“What do you want to do now?” I asked. I had been helping Jade study for almost an hour now and I was getting bored. The old mill is fun to hang out in, but there's nothing much to do unless you're here to “chill” and I don't think Jade and I will be “chilling” any day. </p><p>“We could talk about what I'm going to say to my parents if I ever find them in Massachusetts.” she suggested. </p><p>“What are you going to say?” I asked intrigued. </p><p>“I'll start with hi, how are you? I'm your twenty-six-year-old daughter who was turned into a vampire and is stuck in a sixteen-year-old's body. I was wondering, why'd you give me up?” she said making faces. </p><p>I chuckled, “Oh yeah, they're gonna love you.” I joked. </p><p>We both laughed. </p><p>“No, but seriously, what are you going to say?” I asked. </p><p>She was quiet. </p><p>“I don't know. I guess I'd like to know why they left me.” she said. </p><p>I nodded, “I get it, I mean if I was in your position I'd like–” </p><p>“Blood.” Jade said. </p><p>I furrowed my brows and looked at her. “What? No, I was going to say–” </p><p>“I smell blood.” she said, holding her hand out to stop me talking. </p><p>“What do you mean you smell blood?” I asked confused. </p><p>A cry startled the both of us. We looked at each other with confused eyes. </p><p>“What's a baby doing here?” I asked. </p><p>Something felt wrong, strange, eerie even. We looked out into the tree line, listening closely to the sound of the cry. </p><p>My eyes stopped at a little boy. I felt a chill run down my spine. </p><p>“Jaecen?” I called out. </p><p>Jade snapped her head to where I was looking. </p><p>“What the–” </p><p>“Girls get back here now!” Valerie yelled from behind. I didn't listen. I was still staring at the little boy. </p><p>Tears were pooling in my eyes. </p><p>“Jaecen?” I called out louder, walking closer even. </p><p>“Brooklyn no!” Valerie said grabbing my arm. </p><p>“Let me go!” I struggled to break free from her. “Jaecen!” I called again as the little boy disappeared into the trees. </p><p>“It's not him! Whoever you're seeing it's not him!” she exclaimed, forcing me to face her. </p><p>Tears were streaming down my face. </p><p>“I can't let him get hurt again.” I said. “Apokroúo!” I casted and Valerie flew back. </p><p>I looked over to Jade who was in shock and I ran as fast as I could into the woods. </p><p>
  <strong>JADE </strong>
</p><p>“No, but seriously, what are you going to say?” Brooklyn asked. </p><p>I was quiet. I wasn't really sure if we'd find my parents, let alone talk to them. </p><p>“I don't know. I guess I'd like to know why they left me.” I answered. </p><p>She nodded, “I get it, I mean if I was in your position I'd like–” </p><p>“Blood.” I said, getting the scent in the air. </p><p>She furrowed her brows and looked at me. “What? No, I was going to say–” </p><p>“I smell blood.” I pressed, holding my hand out to stop her from talking. </p><p>“What do you mean you smell blood?” she asked confused. </p><p>We suddenly heard a cry. We looked at each other with confused eyes. </p><p>“What's a baby doing here?” she asked. </p><p>I looked around, trying to get a clearer sound of the cry. </p><p>“Jaecen?” Brooklyn suddenly called out. </p><p>I snapped my head to where she was looking. </p><p>“What the–” </p><p>“Girls get back here now!” Valerie yelled from behind. I looked at her and back at the figure by the tree line. </p><p>“Jaecen?” Brooklyn called out louder as she slowly began walking. </p><p>“Brooklyn no!” Valerie said grabbing her arm. </p><p>“Let me go!” she struggled to break free from her. “Jaecen!” she called again as the little boy disappeared into the trees. </p><p>“It's not him! Whoever you're seeing it's not him!” Ms. Tulle said shaking Brooklyn. </p><p>I was standing by, watching everything happen. I didn't know what to do. </p><p>“I can't let him get hurt again.” Brooklyn said. “Apokroúo!” she casted and Ms. Tulle flew back. </p><p>She looked over to me. I was stunned by everything. She suddenly ran after the figure. </p><p>I snapped out of it and helped Ms. Tulle up. </p><p>“We have to follow her!” she said, running after Brooklyn. </p><p>“What's happening?” I asked, running beside her. </p><p>“It's a monster that feeds on children. We think it's too hungry to distinguish what from what right now, Brooklyn could die.” she said, emphasizing on the part where Brooklyn could die. </p><p>“Shouldn't we call someone?” I asked. </p><p>“The Sheriff's on her way, Josie and Lizzie are holding up a barrier spell. The monster's stuck with us.” she answered. </p><p>We ran for what seemed like forever, not knowing where Brooklyn is or whether she's still alive. Until I heard her voice. </p><p>“Jaecen it's me.” she said her voice cracking. </p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN </strong>
</p><p>“It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you.” I said, my voice was cracking and my cheeks were wet from all the tears I've shed. </p><p>Jaecen was standing a few feet away from me, his back was turned away. </p><p>“Jaecen, it's me. I'm here.” I said slowly walking towards him. </p><p>I could hear him sobbing. </p><p>“I know I left you, but I'm here now. Please, just–” </p><p>“Brooklyn!” Jade yelled. I turned to face her. </p><p>Her expression was filled with fear. </p><p>“Brooke, please, come back.” she said panting. </p><p>“No, I have to talk to him.” I answered. </p><p>“It's not him! It's not Jaecen!” she yelled. </p><p>“No! It's him! I remember! It's him!” I reasoned. </p><p>“Kid, step away from the monster.” another voice said from my side. I looked over to see Sheriff Mac pointing a gun to Jaecen. </p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked nervously. </p><p>“Step away from–” </p><p>“I'm not going to let you hurt him!” I yelled jumping in front of Jaecen, but Jade pulled me back just as Jaecen was turning around. </p><p>I heard one, two, three gunshots and I screamed. Sheriff Mac had shot Jaecen. </p><p>“No!” I yelled trying to break free of Jade's hold. </p><p>“Brooklyn!” Jade said struggling. “It's not him! It's not him!” she added. </p><p>“No!” I screamed crying. </p><p>“Holy crap!” Landon yelled from the side. Caroline was with him. “Here!” he said throwing a bullet to the Sheriff. “Silver bullet, to the head.” he instructed. </p><p>“Jaecen!” I yelled as Jaecen looked to me before getting up. </p><p>The Sheriff loaded her gun and aimed at Jaecen. I could feel myself dying, I summoned everything I had and cleared my mind. </p><p>“Énas ýpnos san thánatos tha féro” I said and suddenly everyone dropped to the ground. </p><p>I heard another gunshot and saw Sheriff Mac fall. I quickly looked over to Jaecen, but it wasn't him. I walked closer and saw a monster, it's head shot. I gasped at the realization that I had been trying to protect a monster. </p><p>I fell to my knees and began crying. </p><p>“No, no, no. Jaecen. I thought– I saw–” </p><p>“It's not him.” Jade said grunting, getting back to her feet, I quickly rose as Caroline and Valerie gained consciousness again. </p><p>“Mac!” Caroline yelled, rushing to Sheriff Mac who had blood coming out of her mouth. Caroline quickly gave her, her blood.</p><p>I looked around at everybody. </p><p>“I'm sorry. I– I'm...” I said, not getting to finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, it was pitch black. </p><p>
  <strong>JADE </strong>
</p><p>“I'm sorry. I– I'm...” Brooklyn said faintly before she collapsed. I rushed to catch her. </p><p>I looked over to Ms. Tulle who was holding her head. </p><p>She grunted, “She'll be fine.” she breath out. “She's just burned out.” she added, looking over to Brooklyn who was unconscious in my arms. </p><p>“Deputy...” the Sheriff said softly. </p><p>I turned my head to her. “My deputy was following behind me.” she told Mrs. Salvatore as she sat up. </p><p>I could practically feel the air change for Mrs. Salvatore. She quickly disappeared, looking for the deputy. I carried Brooklyn and turned to Ms. Tulle. </p><p>“I should get her back inside.” I said. “Landon should be back in a few hours.” I added cocking my head to Landon who was unconscious on the ground. </p><p>Mrs. Salvatore suddenly appeared beside the Sheriff. She had a look on her face that sent chills down my spine. </p><p>“He's gone.” she said softly. </p><p>I took a deep breath and looked at Brooklyn who was still unconscious. </p><p>
  <strong>BROOKLYN </strong>
</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes. My ears were ringing and my sight was blurry. I tried to sit up, but a set of hands gently pushed me back down. </p><p>“Hey, stay down.” the voice said. “You're still a little shaken from what happened.” it added. I could hear enough to recognize that it was Josie's voice. </p><p>“What happened?” I asked with a hoarse voice. “Where's Jade?” I asked worried. </p><p>“She's fine. She just went to the kitchen to grab a snack. You're in the clinic. You passed out after that stunt you pulled.” she said in a light tone. </p><p>“I... I did a spell.” I mumbled. “The Sheriff!' I exclaimed sitting up. </p><p>“She's fine.” Josie reassured me, holding both sides of my arm. </p><p>Jade walked in holding a can of coke. </p><p>“Hey,” she said softly. </p><p>She walked closer and handed me the can. </p><p>“Ms. Tulle said to drink that. You used quite a lot of energy casting your spell.” she explained. Her and Josie looked at each other. </p><p>“I'll go grab some clothes for her.” Josie said before walking out. </p><p>I watched her as she left then I turned to Jade. </p><p>“What happened?” I interrogated. </p><p>“Just rest. We can talk about it tomorrow.” she said through a thin smile. </p><p>“What happened?” I demanded. </p><p>She was quiet. She didn't look at me, she just sat on a chair and stayed quiet. </p><p>“Jade,” I said my voice breaking. </p><p>She bit her lips. “Um, you... you...” she said, taking a deep breathe before looking at me. “It's not your fault.” she said. </p><p>I furrowed my brows. </p><p>“You were scared and confused, it's not–” </p><p>“What happened?” I asked. </p><p>Her eyes started to well up with tears. “When you did your spell you um... you accidentally killed the Sheriff's deputy.” she said, a tear falling down her cheek. </p><p>“What?” I asked, almost a whisper. </p><p>“He was following her and it was too late when Mrs. Salvatore found him.” she answered. </p><p>I began to break down. </p><p><em>No, no, no, no, no! You killed someone! YOU KILLED SOMEONE!</em> I thought to myself as Jade cradled me. </p><p>
  <strong>JOSIE </strong>
</p><p>I walked into Brooklyn's room. I was going to get her a fresh set of clothes. Everyone heard about what happened and I knew my fair share of being the talk of the school, and not for good reasons. I wanted to help make Brooklyn feel less bad by helping her get a new set of clothes and something to eat, but I doubt anything will help because the light began to flicker which only meant Jade told her. </p><p>I walked over to her drawers looking for a decent shirt, all that was there were hoodies. I furrowed my brows at the confusion. </p><p>“You won't find a shirt there.” Penelope said from behind. I turned quickly to see her leaning on the door frame. “She keeps them on the bottom drawer.” she said cocking her head towards the bottom drawer. </p><p>I bent down and opened the drawer, and there they were, a bunch of gray t shirts. </p><p>“She loves the color gray.” Penelope said. </p><p>I took one shirt out and sat on Brooklyn's bed. </p><p>“Is it true?” Penelope asked, she was fixing her things, putting her books on her night stand. </p><p>I nodded while biting my lips. </p><p>Penelope was quiet. </p><p>“She won't have it easy.” Penelope broke the silence as the lights flickered again. I looked over to her, she was now sitting on her bed facing me. “I've known her for a few weeks, but I know how much of a good person and a kid she is. She's not going to be able to handle knowing she killed someone.” she continued. </p><p>“She didn't mean it.” I defended Brooklyn. </p><p>“I know.” answered softly. “But she's different.” she added. </p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked confused. </p><p>Penelope stared at me. “I don't how, but I remembered something. Brooklyn's been using black magic for a while now. I caught her doing a spell a few weeks ago, I said that I'll have to tell your mom, but she took my memories somehow. Maybe it's because she passed out or used so much power that her spell wore of, but with the consequences of black magic to the mind, I don't think she'll be able to handle this.” Penelope explained. </p><p>I did my best to absorb the information. I just sat there looking at the floor, thinking. </p><p>“I should get this to her.” I said standing up, still dazed. </p><p>It was accidental, but I looked over to Brooklyn's desk and noticed uncle Stefan's diary. I made my way to the table and saw some notes. </p><p>It was messy, but it was some sort of timeline marked with names. Valerie, Stefan, Jade. It read. I picked up the notes and the diary. </p><p>“She's had it here for a few days now. I don't know what she's looking for, but when I caught her doing black magic, I'm pretty sure it was a locator spell.” Penelope said. </p><p>I dropped the note and diary back on the desk, turned to Penelope, smiled, and walked out the room. </p><p>Why is Jade a part of uncle Stefan and Valerie's timeline? I asked myself. </p><p>
  <strong>JADE </strong>
</p><p>Brooklyn had calmed down. She had stopped crying, but I could still feel her pain. </p><p>“It's not the first time I've killed someone, you know?” she said out of the blue. </p><p>I furrowed my brows and met her eyes. </p><p>“Is this about Jaecen?” I asked. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Who is he?” I asked. </p><p>She was quiet for a moment, she was here physically, but her mind was somewhere else. </p><p>“I was ten,” she began. “My family and I were what you called rich. We had the nicest house, clothes, everything. One night, burglars broke in our house. I was asleep, we all were. I woke up to the sound of gunshots.” tears began pooling in her eyes. </p><p>“I sat up from my bed and Jaecen, my little brother was crying. He said that there were bad men who shot mom and dad.” she continued, her voice breaking. “I told him I'd protect him.” she cried. </p><p>I held her hand. </p><p>“I put him in my closet and I went to check on my parents. They were dead on the bed, so I took a knife from the kitchen. I wasn’t as well versed in magic then; all I knew to do was the basic spells. I was on my way back to my room when another gunshot went off.” she broke down. </p><p>“They were gone. My brother was fighting for his life on the floor. I called an ambulance, but he didn't make it.” she said crying over the memory. </p><p>I pulled her in for a hug. </p><p>“He died because of me! Because I tried to play hero!” she said hitting herself. </p><p>I held her tighter, hoping she'd calm down. </p><p>“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...” she cried. </p><p>“It's not your fault...” I breath out. </p><p>“I didn't mean to kill anyone.” she cried. </p><p>I rubbed her back and pressed her head to my chest. I tried to comfort her, but I knew nothing could make her feel good right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>